Las sombrias aventuras de Steven Universe
by zangaman
Summary: Acompaña a Steven junto con Puro Hueso en una Aventura mágica y sombría. (leve croosver con otras series)
1. Mi mejor amigo la Muerte

**No soy dueño de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy esta pertenece a Maxwell Atoms y Steven Universe pertenece a Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Antes de comenzar el fic quiero dejar 3 cosas en claro.**

 **1)** Billy y Mandy no aparecerán en este fic.

 **2)** Habrá capítulos que no aparecerán y no todo será como en la serie de Steven Universe.

 **3** ) Peridot aparecerá antes de tiempo ya entenderán la razón.

…

…

…

Siglo XIV a.c Egipto la décima plaga había comenzado y la Muerte acechaba a los primogénitos para la suerte de los Hebreos la sangre en puerta eso no podía tocarlo.

-amo, mi trabajo.

La masacre comenzó los llantos de los padres de los primogénitos, pero algo se acercaba a la Muerte.

-¡DETENTE!

…

El Presente Ciudad Playa.

-tuvo ese sueño otra vez.

El niño abrió los ojos este inmediatamente se levantó feliz ninguna pesadilla lo iba a despertar de malas, este se cambió su pijama y se puso vaqueros azul largos con un conjunto de sandalias color salmón, también su camiseta con un logo de una estrella amarilla su pelo era un estilo afro un cabello un poco oscuro este niño era Steven Universe.

El chico salió feliz de su casa en la playa.

-buenos días Ciudad Playa. Dijo Steven con una sonrisa.

A pesar de no ir en las misiones junto con las chicas este tenía su tiempo libre ir al pueblo que novedades había.

-hola señor Fryman. Saludaba Steven.

-hola Steven. Dijo Fryman feliz

-hola señor Kofi. Dijo Steve feliz.

-hola Steven. Dijo Kofi feliz

Steven siguió avanzado hasta llegar a la tienda de la Gran Rosquilla.

-buenos días Sadie y Lars. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-buenos días Steven. Comento Sadie en tono alegre.

-…que tienen de buenos. Dijo Lars un poco molesto.

-llevaras lo de siempre. Pregunto Sadie en tono serena.

-no…esta vez será diferente. Respondió Steven.

-porque no me sorprende. Dijo Lars.

El chico se acercó y vio a través de la mesa, las donas de diferentes sabores.

-hmm…la de vainilla es demasiado dulce…la de chocolate luce deliciosa...oh dona rosada con chispitas…mmm…que difícil decisión. Dijo Steven frustrado.

-ya decídete Steven. Comento Lars molesto.

-jaja, si me llevara 2 rosadas y una de chocolate. Dijo Steven feliz.

Lars de malhumor se le entrego en una bolsa y Steven la tomo felizmente.

-gracias chicos. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-adiós Steven. Dijo Sadie en tono alegre.

-hmf. Gruño Lars.

Universe camino abrió la puerta de repente un viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que los presentes taparan su vista, no podían verlo detenidamente de la nada salieron truenos la figura se mostró era un hombre o más bien un esqueleto que solo tría un gran manto negro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos y rostro.

-wow. Dijo Steven asombrado quizá era el mejor disfraz que había visto.

El extraño se acercó a los 2 jóvenes quien estaban sorprendidos ya que pensaban que era un disfraz.

-en…que puedo servirle señor. Dijo Sadie.

El extraño no respondió su mirada se dirigió hacia Lars este le señalo.

-oye viejo el día de brujas ya paso jajaja. Dijo Lars burlándose.

-Laramie Barriga.

Lo que chico se sorprendiera y se avergonzara.

-jaja Laramie. Riera Sadie.

-jajajajaja Laramie. Riera Steven.

-no es gracioso solo mis padres me llaman así. Dijo Lars molesto.

Laramie dirigió su mirada molesta a el extraño quien tenía una mirada severa.

-mira viejo será mejor que órdenes algo y luego te vayas. Gruño Lars molesto.

-dime Laramie ayer no te atragantaste con un hot dog.

-espera…como sabes eso. Dijo Lars un poco nervioso.

-menos mal que yo estaba cerca sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Dijo Sadie en tono tranquila.

-momento Sadie le contaste esto a todos verdad. Dijo Lars molesto.

-no claro que no Lars. Negó Sadie.

-ya veo…llegue tarde, pero.

El extraño saco una Hoz de la nada sorprendiendo a Lars y Sadie.

-descansa en paz Laramie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Lars como una niña.

-noooooooooo. Dijo Steven.

En cámara lenta el Chico Universe salto hacia Laramie la Hoz iba rebanar a Steven, pero en ese momento la Hoz fue lanzada hacia el techo delante de la vista de extraño vio un escudo rosado.

-pero qué demonios.

-guao yo hice eso. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

Inmediatamente el escudo desapareció.

-Lars corre. Dijo Sadie preocupada.

El chico inmediatamente huyo como un cobarde.

-no iras a ninguna parte.

El extraño trato de sacar su Hoz e iba perseguir al chico, pero en su camino se metió Steven.

-mira niño no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

-alto, porque quieres matar a Lars ¿Quién eres?. Pregunto Lars.

-me llamo Puro hueso y soy la Muerte.

-la muerte. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-así es y ya deberías conocer mi trabajo ahora si me disculpas. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte se iba, pero el chico Universe no se lo iba a permitir.

-no. Respondió Steven.

-niño en verdad quieres que te de una paliza. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

Steven dio un paso cerca de la Muerte este se dio una mirada seria por otro lado el chico Universe no iba huir como un cobarde su rostro estaba un poco serio.

-pues si quieres llevarte la vida de Lars tendrás que pasar por mi primero. Decía Steven determinado y señalándose así mismo.

-en todos mis años jamás encontré a una persona tan idiota para retarme te doy crédito niño, bien si tanto quieres salvar a tu amigo…hagamos una apuesta. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-una apuesta y…qué clase de apuesta. Dijo Steven desconcertado.

-es fácil solo tienes que ganar mis 3 desafíos. Comento Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-hecho. Dijo Steven determinado.

La Muerte se iba de la tienda este volteo viendo al chico Universe.

-qué esperas sígueme. Dijo Puro Hueso.

Steven seguía al Huesudo estos estaban parados en la arena.

-antes que comencemos que quieres apostar. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-si pierdo tu apuesta llévate mi vida en vez de Lars. Dijo Steven determinado.

-eso es noble…si tu ganas a lo que no creo, seré tu mejor amigo hasta la muerte. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-de acuerdo es un trato. Dijo Steven.

-si un trato JAJAJAJAJA. Reía Puro Hueso.

Ya que ambos estrecharon la mano mientras que los truenos hacían ruido luego desaparecieron.

-bien son las 8 y 43 así que tienes tiempo hasta que sean las 12 de la noche ya que mis desafíos no son nada fáciles. Comento Puro hueso.

-me parece bien. Dijo Steven un poco preocupado.

-bien comencemos. Dijo Puro hueso.

Inmediatamente la Muerte abre un portal con hoz cosa que sorprendió a Steven este fue lanzado hacia el portal donde grito dando volteretas hasta que finalmente llego a su destino, estaba lloviendo y vio un enorme edificio destruido por dentro estaba hecho cenizas sin duda era espeluznante.

-que…es este lugar. Dijo Steven un poco aterrado.

-es una prisión para criminales tranquilo está abandonado. Respondió Puro hueso.

-me trajiste a una prisión. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-así es y mi hoz tiene el poder de enviarme a cualquier lugar. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Puro hueso avanzo cosa que el chico Universe decidió seguirlo.

-que le paso a este lugar. Pregunto Steven fijándose a su alrededor.

-los prisioneros hicieron un motín querían escapar. Respondió Puro hueso.

-y cuantos. Pregunto Steven ya que posiblemente había víctimas.

-pocos salieron de este lugar y otros murieron creo que en total de muertes…fueron 264. Respondio Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-acaso eso es un acertijo. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

-no…aquí es. Dijo Puro hueso.

Ambos llegaron a una habitación el Chico mágico se fijó que el suelo era diferente era de barro, una pala tirada, y una ventana sin rejas.

-esta habitación es diferente a las otras. Dijo Steven.

-aquí va mi acertijo…durante el escándalo Drew ya no soportaba este lugar así que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, no iba a meterse en la pelea ni tampoco salir por el patio dime como consiguió escapar. Explico Puro hueso.

-hmm. Decía Steven tocándose el mentón pensante.

-tomate tu tiempo. Dijo Puro hueso.

El Chico Universe observaba su alrededor mientras que la Muerte esperaba fuera de las rejas.

3 horas después.

-tengo mi respuesta. Dijo Steven un poco sudoroso.

-cuéntame consiguió escapar. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-bueno…sí y no. Dijo Steven.

-hmm. Gruño Puro hueso.

-Drew tuvo que conseguir una pala para poner una montaña de tierra para así escapar por la ventana sin embargo el único problema fue que…no logro salir con éxito digamos que Drew estaba tan desesperado por salir que no se fijó el piso que era totalmente frágil terminado en una gran caída y este terminara...ugh. Explico Steven quien no quería decir la última palabra.

-muerto. Reía Puro hueso.

-y…está bien. Dijo Steven nervioso.

-no está nada mal no te saltaste ningún detalle. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte se acercó a Steven este mostró su Hoz abrió un portal y el Huesudo le hace una seña de que pasara.

- _adonde piensa llevarme. Penso Steven curioso._

Era un escenario un poco espeluznante la habitación era roja había un par de huesos tirados de ahí vieron una persona calva, con un poco de pelo a su costado de color café llevaba un uniforme blanco con manga arremangadas y unos pantalones vaqueros con botas color café.

-Puro hueso veo que traes a mi última víctima jeje…debes cumplir tu promesa.

-si ya lo sé. Dijo Puro hueso desinteresado.

-no me digas que tengo que pelear contra él. Dijo Steven un poco asustado.

-claro que no, su nombre es Johnny y tienes ganarle en su juego. Dijo Puro hueso.

De la nada salió una mesa con un vaso de agua y 2 píldoras una de color azul y la otra era roja.

-Johnny es un asesino serial así que él te explicara su juego. Dijo Puro hueso desinteresado.

-toma asiento hijo. Dijo Johnny sonriendo maliciosamente.

El Chico Universe se sentó en su asiento mientras que el adulto hacia lo mismo.

-tienes 2 píldoras una de esas tiene veneno. Comento Johnny.

-guao al igual que esa película. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-bien cual eliges niño. Pregunto Johnny.

La verdad Steven no sabía cuál elegir el rojo podría no ser la venenosa o el azul sin duda parecía ser la más inocente.

-voy necesitar tiempo. Comento Steven.

-claro entonces voy contarte una historia. Dijo Johnny sonriendo.

Mientras que Johnny contaba su historia y su base de asesinatos este mismo conto su propia muerte.

-cómo eres la victima numero 1000 Puro hueso me volverá a revivir y volveré matar gente como solía hacerlo. Explico Johnny.

-ZZZZZ…ah, que me quede dormído, Puro hueso que hora son. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-veamos son las 7 con 27 minutos. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupado.

-tan tarde es…ay no bien. Dijo Steven preocupado.

El Chico mágico miraba las píldoras este sujeto la píldora azul se fijó en el rostro de hombre y este seguía sonriendo.

-sabes es de mala educación dormirse en medio de la historia. Comento Johnny.

-ah sí…lo siento señor. Dijo Steven apenado dejando la píldora azul.

Steven sujeto la roja mientras que Hombre seguía sonriendo no parecía afectarle en absoluto.

-no importa cuando mueras me burlare de ti. Comento Johnny.

El Chico Universe tomo la píldora roja por su boca luego sujeto el vaso de agua que le pasaba lentamente hasta que…escupió la píldora sobre el ojo izquierdo del adulto.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Johnny.

Luego Steven arrojo el vaso de agua sobre la boca de Johnny este mismo se sorprendió que termino bebiéndolo.

-no, no, no que has hecho NIÑO. Gruño Johnny.

-lo siento señor, pero…no está bien matar a la gente además usted nunca me dijo que el agua esta envenenada. Dijo Steven un poco asustado.

El Chico mágico retrocedía mientras que un enojado adulto quería estrangularlo, pero en su camino se metió una afilada Hoz bajo el cuello de Johnny.

-basta Johnny tu perdiste. Dijo Puro hueso con voz fría.

-no cof…Puro hueso tienes que cof, cof…otra oportuni cof, cof, cof. Suplico Johnny.

-desde que naciste siempre has mentido toda tu vida incluso con esa sonrisa, el niño demostró ser más inteligente que tú. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte tocaba el hombro de Steven así pudieran alejarse para así ir a otro portal mientras que Johnny seguía tosiendo este estaba de rodillas.

-disfruta el infierno Johnny. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Johnny no podía hablar solo extendía su mano derecha que señalaba al Chico Universe este desapareció junto con Puro Hueso.

-ah, Ciudad Playa. Dijo Steven aliviado.

-debo felicitarte nadie ha llegado al tercer desafío. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-entonces no soy único que acepto los 3 desafíos. Pregunto Steven.

-así es, pero ellos no llegaron hasta aquí todos murieron bebiendo el agua envenenada. Respondió Puro hueso.

-oh…bien cual es el siguiente desafío. Dijo Steven emocionado y con ojos de estrella.

-ten. Dijo Puro hueso entregando una tarjeta.

-eh y esto que. Dijo Steven confundido.

El chico Universe leyó la tarjeta que decía "alus re oethr"

-que esto es un idioma demonio o algo así. Comento Steven un poco confundido.

-sí y tienes que conseguir lo que dice la tarjeta. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-bien, le pediré ayuda a las chicas. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-ah, nah, nah. Dijo Puro hueso.

-que. Parpadeo Steven.

-si le pedís ayuda a alguien significa que nuestro trato está roto y volveré por el alma de Lars. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-um…de acuerdo. Comento Steven preocupado.

-te estaré observando. Dijo Puro Hueso en tono tranquilo.

El Chico Universe se alejó de la Muerte y tenía que descifrar el idioma demonio lo cual no sería nada fácil.

-veamos. Dijo Steven cruzado de brazos y pensando un poco serio.

El sol se ocultaba ya era de noche pasaron las horas y el Chico Universe seguía de brazos cruzados este estaba sentando, pero de repente una brisa hizo volar el papel.

-noooo. Dijo Steven.

-jajaja. Reía Puro Hueso.

Steven corrió a pesar de ser un gordito tenía que atrapar ese papel sino la vida de Lars estaría en peligro.

-mejor no lo aparto de la vista. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

El Chico Mágico vio que el papel descendía sobre la arena mientras que La Muerte decidió caminar lentamente hacia a él.

- _admito que me sorprendió de que llegare hasta aquí, pero…solo quedan 2 minutos. Penso Puro hueso._

Puro Hueso estaba acercándose poco a poco al Chico Magico quien al parecer tenía la frente oscura.

-y pudiste encontrar lo que buscas. Comento Puro hueso seriamente.

-no…yo…me rindo. Dijo Steven llorando.

-ya veo…es una lástima. Dijo Puro hueso decepcionado.

-te ruego que dejes el alma de Lars y tomes la mía. Comento Steven triste.

-te felicito por llegar hasta aquí niño. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte levanto su hoz lentamente mientras que Steven cerro sus ojos.

-descansa en paz Steven Universe. Dijo Puro hueso sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero el Huesudo se tropezó cayendo al suelo se preguntó quién era y se fijó en Steven quien tenía la pierna izquierda de la Muerte.

-GANE SIIIIII. Grito Steven de alegría y este dio un salto.

-tu…acaso. Comento Puro hueso con los ojos abiertos.

-no era un idioma demonio lo que me diste era un acrónimo. Dijo Steven feliz.

Steven se acercó al Huesudo que estaba escuchando atentamente este vio que uso la pierna para dibujar lo que decía el papel y lo que decía en realidad.

-trae el hueso. Comento Steven feliz.

Puro Hueso se sorprendió con lo que vio este chico era un poco inteligente pero no podía creer que había perdido.

-…ganaste…no puedo creer esto…perdí. Dijo Puro Hueso en shock.

-toma. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe devolvió la pierna del Huesudo y este se ponía de pie.

-entonces…ya dejaras en paz a Lars. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

-una apuesta es una apuesta. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-genial mi amigo es la Muerte nadie va creer esto. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-espero que tengas hospedaje. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-claro sígueme. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la casa donde vivía el Chico Universe.

-espero que las chicas no hayan llegado. Comento Steven preocupado.

Steven se fijó en su alrededor este prendió la luz y no parecía haber nadie en casa.

-que bien no llegaron. Suspiro Steven aliviado.

-acaso tienes hermanas. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-creo que si podría decirse que si. Respondió Steven.

-hmm…y tu papa. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-bueno…él siempre duerme en su auto. Respondió Steven feliz.

-así que la familia complicada. Dijo Puro hueso.

Steven camino hacia el refrigerador y se preparó un sándwich.

-tienes hambre. Dijo Steven feliz.

-prefiero una manzana. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-ten. Decía Steven quien lanzo la manzana a la Muerte.

Este la atrapo y se miraba así mismo dando un mordisco.

-rojas como me gustas. Comento Puro hueso en tono alegre.

El chico Universe se alejó de la Muerte mientras que el Esqueleto veía con curiosidad el circulo.

-es un bonito hogar. Dijo Puro hueso.

La Muerte se fijaba en el refrigerador para volver a sacar otra manzana sin embargo una luz casi cegó sus ojos y mostró unas 3 chicas, la primera era una chica con cuerpo delgado y piel blanco su pelo era de color melocotón claro corto sus ojos eran ojos celestes una nariz puntiaguda en forma de cono tenía una gema en su frente tenía un top azul claro con una estrella amarilla polainas cortas de color rosa pálido bajo una falda azul verdoso iridiscente y sus zapatos eran de color azul claro con calcetines color verde manzana esta era Perla.

La otra era una enana quizás era más alta que Steven, su color de cabello era el color malva, largo y un poco pálido sus ojos eran color índigo su color de piel era ciruela pálida y brillante tenía una gema en su pecho llevaba una remera musculosa de color malva negro cuyo tirante derecho colgaba en su brazo dejando ver su top negro debajo, también unos pantalones leggins negros con recortes en forma de estrella en la rodilla y botas blancas esta era Amatista.

La otra tenía una aparecía autoritaria llevaba unas gafas su pelo era una forma de cubo color oscuro su piel era morena, llevaba viste un traje negro con hombreras cubilares la derecha rosa la izquierda roja en el pecho del traje lleva media estrella y la otra mitad en su espalda la estrella es rosado y en el interior rosado claro en su pantalón la pierna derecha es negra y la izquierda es roja también lleva guantes negros esta era Garnet.

-Steven ya volvi, QUE ES ESO. Grito Perla sorprendida.

-genial. Dijo Amatista emocionada.

-umm…hola. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo este le daba un mordisco a la manzana.

-Crystal Gems formación de ataque. Dijo Garnet seriamente.

-que. Dijo Puro Hueso desconcertado.

Las 3 chicas sacaron sus armas Amatista su látigo, Perla una lanza y Garnet unos guantes estas 3 se dirigieron a la Muerte, pero.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALTO chicas. Dijo Steven.

Las 3 frenaron ya que Steven se metió en su camino.

-Steven. Dijeron Perla, Amatista y Garnet confundidas.

-jejeje…Puro Hueso lamento esto. Dijo Steven avergonzado.

-si no hay problema. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupado.

-espera lo conoces. Dijo Perla sorprendida.

-claro Puro hueso te presento Amatista, Perla y Garnet, chicas él es Puro Hueso la Muerte. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-la Muerte. Dijeron Amatista y Perla sorprendidas.

-Steven comienza a explicar todo. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Así Steven comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido de hoy.

-entonces ¿no eres una gema?. Pregunto Perla

-nose de lo que estás hablando. Dijo Puro hueso confundido.

-entonces eres un ser sobrenatural. Comento Amatista.

-si…algo sí. Asintió Puro hueso.

-eso si es de locos. Dijo Amatista con una leve sonrisa.

-y…puede quedarse vivir aquí. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-no. Respondió Perla.

-que p pe pero. Tartamudeó Steven.

-vamos Perla deja que se quede además no parece tan malo. Dijo Amatista en tono serena.

-si Amatista tiene razón él no es malo te juro que el dejara de asesinar a la gente. Suplico Steven.

-la respuesta sigue siendo no. Respondió Perla en tono neutral.

Puro Hueso sonriera él podía irse tranquilo, pero este se fijó en el Chico Universe pareciera que en verdad quería ser amigo este cerro los ojos y fue pensando en su vida jamás había tenido un amigo de verdad, así que la Muerte decidió ayudar a Steven.

-es una pena sabes volveré a donde lo deje. Dijo Puro hueso sonriendo maliciosamente.

-espera que. Dijo Perla confundida.

-si soy amigo de Steven tengo prohibido matar a la gente que está en mi lista. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-no te atreverías. Dijo Perla molesta.

-solo mírame. Dijo Puro hueso determinado.

-bien puedes quedarte. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-QUE. Grito Perla en shock.

-Steven gano ¿no? además una apuesta es una apuesta. Comento Garnet.

-tienes toda la razón perdí. Dijo Puro hueso con un poco de sarcasmo.

-eso significa que puede quedarse. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Garnet solo asintió esto puso de alegría al Chico Universe.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Grito Steven sonriendo y con ojos de estrellas.

-hmf. Gruño Perla desviando la mirada molesta y cruzada de brazos.

-pero recuerda será tu responsabilidad si hace algo sospechoso se ira de aquí. Dijo Garnet un poco amenazante.

-si lo prometo. Dijo Steven feliz.

Unos minutos después Steven había preparado una cama de mas en el suelo y se fijó que la Muerte llevaba una pijama.

-creí que siempre dormirás con tu manto. Dijo Steven un poco desconcertado.

-tampoco es para tanto. Comento Puro hueso en tono sereno.

Ambos se acostaron.

-hasta mañana Steven. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrinsa.

-buenas noches Puro hueso. Dijo Steven.

-…ah Steven no toques mi hoz. Dijo Puro hueso un poco preocupado.

-ok. Dijo Steven desconcertado.

Ambos cerraron los ojos sin embargo Steven sonrió con lo de hoy.

-mi mejor amigo es la Muerte...que bien. Susurro Steven feliz.

 _ **Lo único que Steven no sabía era que la Hoz atraería a monstruos como Puro hueso debido a su gran poder podrá contra ellos averígualo en sus sombrías y mágicas aventuras.**_

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Dejen sus review y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	2. Brillo de gema

**No soy dueño de nada.**

Al día siguiente en la mañana la alarma sonaba causando que la Muerte abra los ojos de mala gana.

-buen día Puro Hueso. Dijo Steve en tono alegre.

-oh no…la apuesta. Dijo Puro Hueso en shock.

Ambos se cambiaron y llevaron sus ropas respectivas, Steven decidió hacer un tour por Ciudad Playa para así la Muerte memorice el lugar.

-entonces tu mama…se transformó en ti. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-si me hubiera gustado conocerla en persona. Respondió Steven un poco feliz.

-y…que quieres haga. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-disculpa. Dijo Steven un poco confundido.

-sé que…soy tu amigo, pero necesito al menos una orden. Dijo Puro hueso.

-una orden. Dijo Steven confundido.

-si como por ejemplo quieres que lave tu ropa. Dijo Puro hueso.

-no. Dijo Steven.

-acaso quieres que lave los platos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-no. Negó Steven.

-acaso quieres que mate a alguien. Dijo Puro hueso sonriendo maliciosamente.

-NO, claro que no yo…no tengo tanto odio a una persona. Dijo Steven en tono sereno.

-eres niño extraño…entonces que haremos. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-la verdad yo quiero que conozcas a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Playa veras que es divertido. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-si tú lo dices. Dijo Puro hueso.

-sabes esta conversación me causo hambre tanto que quiero unas gato galletas. Dijo Steven feliz.

-aguarda…dijiste gato galletas. Comento Puro hueso sorprendido.

-si digamos que son mi marca de helados favorita. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

-la mía también. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-de enserio. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

-si escucha hay una canción de esto…oooh delicia congelada con un nuevo sabor porque vino hasta aquí desde el espacio exterior un refugiado de una guerra estelar. Cantaba Puro hueso.

Steven no pudo contener las ganas de cantar también decidió unirse a la Muerte.

-en el mercado lo puedes comprar gato galleta la mascota de tu panza, gato galleta no te pesa en balanza, gato galleta su familia dejo atrás, gato galletaaaaaaa. Cantaron Steven y Puro hueso.

-disponible solo en la ruta 109. Susurraba Puro hueso.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

-dime donde compraremos las gato galletas. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-en la Gran rosquilla. Respondió Steven.

-espera que ahí no es donde trabaja tu amigo Laramie. Dijo Puro hueso un poco incómodo.

-si…oh ya entendió tranquilo conozco a Lars el siempre olvida todo. Decía Steven en tono tranquilo.

Los fueron 2 a la Gran Rosquilla donde se encontraron con Sadie y Lars.

-aaaaaaaaaaah viene por mí. Dijo Lars asustado.

-no, no, tranquilo Lars todo está bien Puro hueso es amigo. Dijo Steven tratado de calmar la situación.

-¿amigo?. Dijeron Lars y Sadie desconcertados.

-si ya no quiero tu alma Laramie es más me disculpo por mi actitud de ayer. Dijo Puro hueso haciendo una reverencia y poniendo su mano derecha en su pectoral.

-lo ven. Dijo Steven.

-guao…Steven nose que decir, pero tu amigo es…la Muerte misma. Dijo Sadie un poco sorprendida.

-lose no es genial. Comento Steven sonriendo inocentemente.

La Muerte se acercó a Lars haciendo que este tiemble.

-agradécele a Steven de que estés vivo. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-ah si…Steven gracias. Dijo Lars nervioso.

-oh no hay de que Lars. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-y…tienen gato galletas. Pregunto Puro hueso feliz.

-bueno. Decía Sadie rascándose la nuca.

De repente tras recibir la respuesta de la pequeña Rubia.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Steven.

-ya no hay mas Gato Galletas. Dijo Puro hueso.

-lo siento chicos creo…que dejaron de fabricarlas. Decía Sadie un poco triste

-seguro que no les quedo…nose una caja de sobra. Dijo Puro hueso triste.

-lo siento señor Puro hueso. Negó Sadie.

-supongo que ellos no pudieron competir contra leones lamedores. Dijo Lars.

Puro hueso y Steven se fijaron el refrigerador de leones lamedores ambos miraron con disgusto.

-ay por favor leones lamedores ni siquiera tiene sabor. Comento Puro hueso molesto.

-si tampoco parecen leones, los chicos de ahora no saben absolutamente nada. Nego Steven molesto.

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Puro hueso con los ojos cerrados.

La Muerte con la cabeza baja vio lo que quedaba de Gato Galletas un mini refrigerador.

-oigan no les importa si me llevo esto verdad. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-no, no hay problema. Dijo Sadie en tono alegre.

El huesudo y Chico Universe caminaban hacia a casa.

-no necesitas cargar eso puedo llevarlo. Decía Puro hueso.

-no de hecho no molesta. Dijo Steven.

Puro hueso observaba la gran estatua encima de la casa era un poco extraña para él.

-chicas no van creer es. Interrumpido Steven.

Delante de Steven salió un insecto de especie ciempiés dentro de sus mandíbulas tenía un ojo tenía unos segmentos de patas color verdes este estaba a punto de morder al Chico Mágico, pero Puro hueso lo rebano haciendo estallara en humo.

-umm…gracias. Comento Steven aliviado.

-oye nada mal huesitos.

De ahí vieron a Amatista sacar su látigo a la vez atacar a otros ciempiés.

-sigue así y estarás dentro del equipo. Dijo Amatista con una leve sonrisa.

-eso no va pasar.

Se podía ver a Perla con su lanza golpeando uno siguió con una patada hacia atrás usando verticalmente la lanza para azotar a un enemigo y por ultimo girándola para usarla para golpear 2 veces al insecto.

-no había visto unos insectos tan grandes a excepción de las arañas. Comento Puro hueso.

-grandioso…espera dijiste arañas. Dijo Steven asombrado.

-ugh, lo siento Steven…sacaremos estos ciempiesescarabajos de tu habitación creemos que trataban de entrar al templo. Decía Perla.

-oh no tienen que deshacerse de ellos son realmente geniales. Comento Steven en tono alegre.

Pero de repente uno escupió un líquido verde en el suelo derritiendo por completo y sorprendiendo a los presentes a excepción de Garnet.

-yo creo que escupir ácido no es genial. Dijo Puro hueso decepcionado.

-umm…chicas estas cosas no tienen gemas. Comento Amatista rascándose la nariz.

-significa que debe haber una madre en algún lado. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Un ciempiés iba atacar por la espalda, pero Garnet dio un golpe sin mirar la Muerte estaba sorprendido estas chicas sabían defenderse solas.

-deberíamos buscarla antes de que alguien salga herido. Dijo Perla.

-uh, oh podemos ir, podemos ir. Suplico Steven feliz.

-Steven hasta que aprendas a controlar tus poderes de gema nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger a la humanidad. Dijo Perla feliz y a la vez mirando molestamente a la Muerte.

-ah no. Dijo Steven triste.

Ante la vista de Steven vio un ciempiés que trataba de robarse una soda en refrigerador este trato de espantarlo.

-oye sal de ahí vamos fuera, fuera…ah lo revolvió todo no está bien. Dijo Steven triste y un poco molesto.

Mientras que Garnet con su puño destruye a un ciempiés el Chico Mágico vio que el refrigerador estaba desordenado pero sus ojos se iluminaron.

-imposible…no puede ser. Comento Steven con ojos estrellas.

-que, que sucede. Pregunto Puro hueso curioso.

La Muerte al ver de cerca el refrigerador se fijó que había paquetes Gato Galletas este tomo una y abrió el sobre.

-mmm…son reales y es el mismo sabor. Comía Puro hueso feliz.

-como consiguieron esto pensé que ya no las fabricaban. Decía Steven feliz.

-bueno también escuchamos eso y como son tus favoritas. Interrumpida Perla.

-salimos y robamos un montón. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-grrrr…yo regrese y pague por ellas. Dijo Perla desviando la mirada molesta.

-todo esto fue idea mía. Dijo Garnet.

-fue idea de las 3. Dijo Amatista.

-lo único que importa es que Steven este feliz. Dijo Perla con una leve sonrisa.

-yo…no sé qué decir…voy guárdalas para siempre…justo después de que me coma esta. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe abrió el sobre y comió una rebanada.

-mmh…que rica me gusta comer de las orejas primero. Dijo Steven feliz.

De repente el ombligo donde se encontraba la gema de Steven brillaba lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-oigan es normal que brille así. Señalo Puro hueso asombrado.

-oh MI GEMA QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO. Comento Steven emocionado.

-rápido invoca tu arma. Dijo Amatista.

-nose como…aah se desvanece como hago que regrese. Dijo Steven desesperado.

-cálmate Steven respira no la fuerces. Dijo Perla en tono calmada.

-sí y trata de no hacerte encima tampoco. Dijo Amatista en tono calmada.

-por favor no lo hagas. Dijo Garnet.

Pero el brillo de la gema desapareció.

-estuve muy cerca esta vez. Dijo Steven triste.

El Chico Universe guardo la Gato Galleta en el sobre.

-puede una de ustedes explicarme como invocar un arma. Decía Steven.

-oh yo primero. Dijo Perla entusiasmada.

Steven, Puro hueso y Perla estaban frente a un árbol de cerezos de sakura que de poco los pétalos caían.

-porque tu estas aquí. Comento Perla molesta.

-tengo curiosidad sobre las gemas. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-vamos Perla explícame por favor. Suplico Steven con ojos de cachorro.

-de acuerdo…presta atención Steven la danza de los pétalos parece improvisada, pero está calculada en tiempo real basada en las propiedades físicas de este planeta trabajo duro y dedicación podrás dominarla las propiedades mágicas de tu gema y tu propia danza. Explico Perla en tono alegre.

Perla invoco su Lanza con orgullo.

-así. Dijo Perla feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

Momentos después en la Gran rosquilla, Puro hueso, Steven junto con Amatista comía una rosquilla.

-whoah. Decía Steven lanzado los pétalos aire.

-Perla les contó de los pétalos. Dijo Amatista decepcionada.

-dime tienes una explicación mejor que la de Perla. Dijo Puro hueso.

-no pero cuando yo necesito invocar mi arma simplemente sucede. Dijo Amatista en tono serena.

Amatista invocaba su arma el Látigo que azoto partiendo a la mitad un carro de basura.

-aaa no otra vez. Decía Lars en shock.

Momentos después en la montaña donde se encontraba la enorme estatua.

-entonces debo trabajar muy duro y no esforzarme al mismo tiempo. Dijo Steven confundido.

-si. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Esto puso a Steven triste sería muy difícil invocar su arma.

-o…conectas tu mente con la energía de la materia existente canalizando el poder del universo a través de tu gema lo que resulta en. Explico Garnet.

Garnet movía sus brazos invocando su Guantes.

-al menos es algo como yo hago. Dijo Garnet.

Pasaron unos minutos los 2 estaban en la Playa ahora Steven tenía una cara de póker face.

-oye Steven yuhoo tierra a Steven. Dijo Puro hueso.

Puro hueso mostraba una mano ante la vista del Chico Universe quien seguía con la misma expresión hasta que.

-Puro Hueso tienes que ayudarme invocar mi arma. Suplico Steven.

-Steven quiero ayudarte, pero los monstruos somos diferentes nosotros no invocamos armas. Dijo Puro hueso.

-pero tu invocas una Hoz. Dijo Steven.

-lose, pero esta Hoz me la gane en la preparatoria. Dijo Puro hueso.

-hay una preparatoria de monstruos. Decía Steven con ojos de estrella.

-si donde todos los monstruos se gradúan. Dijo Puro hueso.

-apuesto que debiste tener muchos amigos. Decía Steven feliz.

-no…digamos que me gustaba estar solo. Dijo Puro hueso triste.

- _(suspiro)…aun te extraño vieja amiga. Penso Puro hueso._

-Puro hueso con ganar a que te referías. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-me refiero a esta Hoz la decidimos por votación. Comento Puro hueso.

-tu ganaste por votación vaya menos mal que me encontraste. Dijo Steven señalándose a sí mismo y feliz.

-si…que dices si volvemos a casa. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

-de acuerdo. Decía Steven

Los 2 estaban en casa y el Chico Universe se le ocurrió una idea.

-creo que lo mejor es recrear lo que sucedió la última vez que mi gema brillo. Dijo Steven tocándose el mentón.

-hmm…podría funcionar. Dijo Puro hueso.

-bien…Garnet y Amatista estaban aquí…Puro hueso y Perla estaba justo al lado de refrigerador. Decía Steven.

Steven se tocó el mentón pensante.

-Amatista creo que tenías los brazos cruzados. Señalo Steven.

-muy bien su majestad. Dijo Amatista burlándose.

-Perla tú estabas cerca de Puro hueso. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

-que. Dijo Perla desconcertada.

-tiene razón estabas a unos metros cerca. Dijo Puro hueso.

-podrías acércate 2 pasos a la derecha. Dijo Steven.

-no. Negó Perla molesta.

-por favor es para obtener mi arma. Suplico Steven.

-ugh…lo haré para que estés feliz. Suspiro Perla en derrota.

Steven toco las mejillas de Garnet.

-y Garnet mmm…tú estabas así. Decía Steven en tono tranquilo.

Luego el Chico Universe abrió el sobre.

-y dije que lo atesorare por siempre. Decía Steven.

Pero nada paso.

-no funciona…quizá no soy una verdadera gema de cristal. Dijo Steven triste.

-no seas tonto Steven por supuesto que lo eres. Dijo Perla tratado de animar al Chico Universe.

-y es divertido tenerte cerca, aunque seas un inútil. Decía Amatista.

-grrr. Gruño Perla.

-es decir eres uno de nosotros Steven no somos las Crystal Gems sin ti. Dijo Amatista en tono serena.

Steven vio a Garnet asentir con su cabeza.

-ellas tienen razón Steven, además ayer me venciste algo que ningún humano había hecho antes. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-si…aunque no tenga poderes yo tengo gato galletas. Dijo Steven en tono inocente.

Steven dio un mordisco y su gema empezó a brillar esta invoco un arma al cual la Muerte reconoció era un Escudo rosado.

-Steven…es un escudo. Dijo Perla asombrada.

-tengo un escudo SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Dijo Steven feliz y salto de alegría.

Lo cual Escudo reboto por las paredes, techos y suelos hasta que termino chocando contra el televisor.

-jajajajajaja. Reía Amatista.

-creo que debes aprender a controlar ese escudo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo y tocando el hombro del Chico Universe.

-si…oh gato galleta yo invoco mi arma comiendo helado. Dijo Steven feliz.

-que tienen estas cosas. Pregunto Perla curiosa.

De repente se hoyo un pequeño terremoto en la ventana se vio una gran sombra de Cienmpies.

-que fue eso. Comento Steven.

Las Crystal Gems se fijaron afuera y vieron a la Reina Ciempiesrabajo.

-quédense en la casa. Ordeno Perla.

-no esperen Puro hueso y yo ayudaremos. Dijo Steven emocionado.

La Muerte se fijó que Steven recogía unos Gato galletas y el mini refrigerador.

-estas seguro de esto. Pregunto Puro hueso dudoso.

-claro esta es nuestra oportunidad de lucirnos. Respondió Steven en tono sereno.

Mientras que las Crystal Gems estaban peleando contra la Reina de Ciempies, ahora las chicas estaban acorraladas escondiéndose hasta que la criatura sintió un leve golpe en su cabeza vio a Steven y Puro hueso.

-déjalas en paz porque te enfrentaras ahora al dúo sombrío. Dijo Steven molesto.

-dúo sombrío. Dijo Puro hueso desconcertado

-Steven no. Dijeron Perla, Garnet y Amatista.

-poderes de Gato galleta ACTIVENSE. Decia Steven determinado.

Steven dio una mordida a la Gato Galleta pero nada sucedió mientras que el Ciempies se acercaba de repente la Muerte sujeto su camisa y comenzó a alejarlo de la Reina que casi le da un mordisco.

-niño invoca tu Escudo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono serio.

-eso intento. Decía Steven un poco asustado.

Las Crystal Gems iban ayudar, pero la Reina tenía una cola afilada.

-adiós amigas mías. Comía Steven.

-oye no te lo comas toda. Reclamo Puro hueso.

Steven y Puro hueso comieron las ultimas Gato Galletas la Reina ataco con un mordisco, pero esta fue golpeada en la frente y su lomo fue montado por parte la Muerte.

-date prisa Steven. Reclamo Puro hueso.

El Ciempies se sacudía mientras que Puro hueso se sostenía firme.

-no, no, no…oh…Gato Galleta la mascota de tu panza, Gato Galleta no te pesa en la balanza, GATO GALLETA SU FAMILIA DEJO ATRÁS…GATOOOOOOO GALETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gruño Steven.

Steven sujeto el enchufe del roto refrigerador este se acercaba mientras que Puro hueso salto ya que entendía lo que iba ser el Chico Mágico quien lo lanzo a la criatura electrocutándose.

-ahora disponible en ninguna parte. Comento Steven triste.

-mi oportunidad. Dijo Puro hueso con sonrisa maliciosa

-Gems. Interrumpida Garnet.

-aquí voy. Dijo Puro hueso determinado.

-que está haciendo. Dijo Perla confundida.

La Muerte se acercaba a la Reina Ciempies que dejo de estar electrocutada ante su vista vio a Puro hueso acercase con su Hoz lo cual corto su enorme cabeza, de repente hubo una nube de humo y por ultimo apareció una bola redonda de color verde y línea verde oscura lo cual cayo en las manos de Puro hueso.

-creo que esto es suyo. Comento Puro hueso.

Puro hueso lanzo la bola a la Morena.

-nada mal puede que Steven no sea el único miembro varonil de la Crystal gems. Dijo Garnet en tono serena.

Luego Garnet hizo desaparecer la Gema.

-Puro hueso eso fue genial…aunque me hubiera gustado ayudarte. Dijo Steven feliz y triste a la vez.

-sé que algún día tu y yo pelearemos juntos. Decia Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-si como un equipo. Dijo Steven entusiasmado.

La Muerte observaba la envoltura de Gato Galleta decidió enterrarlo bajo tierra.

-descansa paz…Gato Galleta. Dijo Puro hueso cerrando los ojos.

Lo cual el Chico Universe hizo lo mismo después converso con la Muerte.

-Puro hueso lamento destruir el refrigerador que te regalaron de la Gran Rosquilla. Decía Steven apenado.

-no hay problema de todas formas eso si vendía por Internet. Decía Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-que es el Internet. Pregunto Steven.

-en serio. Dijo Puro hueso asombrado.

…

…días después La Ciudad Playa ya había conocido a la Muerte lo cual ya se acostumbraron a su presencia, Puro hueso y Steven estaban en el monte de la enorme estatua viendo el sol que se ocultaba sentados.

-Puro hueso me alegra que te hayas hecho amigo de mi papa. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-si…es un buen padre. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-dime extrañas...hacer tu trabajo. Pregunto Steven.

-no realmente ya que no es necesario llevarla las almas en mi lista. Respondió Puro hueso.

-lista. Decía Steven desconcertado.

-Steven la gente sigue muriendo tu solo detuviste mi lista. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-sigo confundido. Dijo Steven.

-si yo muero ya no habrá más muertes. Dijo Puro hueso.

-oh. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

-no te sientas mal, vamos anímate…ya se pídele un deseo a esa estrella fugaz. Señalo Puro hueso feliz.

-guao nunca vi una estrella fugaz acercarse tan rápido. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-que. Dijo Puro hueso desconcertado.

La estrella se acercó era una nave verde el Chico Mágico vio una chica esta se fue lejos de Ciudad Playa.

-había alguien ahí. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-donde están las chicas. Dijo Puro hueso.

-justo en una misión…lo que significa que nosotros iremos. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

Momentos después los 2 se encontraron con una confundida Gema cosa que sorprendió.

-Puro hueso ella no miente o sí. Dijo Steven un poco dudoso.

-no Steven ella dice la verdad lo veo en sus ojos he visto casos de pérdida de memoria. Dijo Puro hueso.

-de que hablan dónde estoy y porque lucen así.

-y...ella no sabe que es una gema. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Ella tenía misma estatura que Steven sus ojos, Gema que estaba en la frente de forma invertida y piel eran de color verde lima su cabello era corto de color amarillo y de forma triangular llevaba un traje de cuello en forma de letra V la mitad del inferior es negro alrededor de sus muslos, en cada rodilla un pequeño diamante color amarillo pálido similar al que tiene a su pecho.

-tu nombre es. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-ya te lo dije Peridot.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Dejen sus reviews pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	3. Dia al reves

**No soy dueño de nada.**

 **Saben olvide agregar una cosa en este fic y creo que será la cuarta.**

 **4)** Aparecen monstruos Oc pero no serán demasiados poderosos.

…

…

…

Delante de Puro hueso y Steven estaba Peridot una gema que al parecer no sabe diferenciar la especies hasta incluso ella se preguntaba porque su piel era verde, lo más probable era que perdió su memoria.

-y…de dónde eres. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-no lose cuando desperté ya estaba aquí y ustedes aparecieron haciéndome un montón de preguntas. Dijo Peridot.

-jeje lo siento es quiero evitar que seas un ser malvado que trata destruir todo a su paso. Dijo Steven feliz.

-destruir. Parpadeo Peridot confundida.

-bueno…han sucedido cosas extrañas por esta zona. Dijo Steven rascándose su cabeza.

-como tú. Señalo Peridot.

-jajaja. Reía Puro hueso.

-QUE NO, bueno…es una larga historia. Comento Steven.

Mientras que los 3 caminaban hacia a Ciudad Playa, el Chico le explicó todo a la Gema de baja estatura.

-entonces…soy una gema. Decía Peridot tocándose su mentón de forma pensante.

-sí sé que es sorprendente yo también lo soy. Dijo Steven sonriendo y mostrando su ombligo.

-vaya, por cierto, el que es. Pregunto Peridot curiosa.

-soy un monstruo hecho de huesos. Respondió Puro hueso.

De repente el Chico Universe se detuvo.

-alto. Dijo Steven.

-q q que sucede. Dijo Peridot mirando a su alrededor.

-Puro hueso podemos hablar un momento. Dijo Steven.

-claro. Dijo Puro hueso.

Los 2 se alejaron de Peridot dejando con un gran signo ? en su cabeza.

-recuerdas tu conversación con Garnet. Pregunto Steven.

-oh sí. Respondió Puro hueso.

 **Flashback de Puro hueso.**

Después de derrotar a la Reina ciempiés que ahora era un Gema envuelta en una burbuja, Garnet la hizo desaparecer.

-adonde lo enviaste. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-al Cuarto de Fundición. Respondió Garnet en tono neutral.

-y eso es. Decía Puro hueso curioso.

-donde están todas las Gemas corrompidas. Dijo Garnet.

-ya veo. Comento Puro hueso.

 **Fin del flashback de Puro hueso.**

-acaso tienes miedo de que Peridot sea llevada al Cuarto de Fundición. Decía Puro hueso.

-bueno conociendo a las chicas creo que la atacarían, sé que no sabemos nada de Peridot pero parece…diferente. Dijo Steven.

-diferente. Parpadeo Puro hueso.

-así es, veras las gemas corrompidas atacan cualquier cosa que se les cruce en el camino, pero Peridot es diferente. Explico Steven.

-tiene sentido, pero…no entiendo a lo quieres llegar. Dijo Puro hueso un poco desconcertado.

-digo que ella necesita un disfraz así ella no llamara la atención de las chicas. Dijo Steven.

-oh y crees que yo conozco a alguien experto en disfraces. Comento Puro hueso.

El Chico Mágico asintió.

-mmm…de acuerdo si eso lo que tu deseas. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 volvieron con Peridot que solo movía su pie izquierdo en forma impaciente.

-y seguimos. Sugirió Peridot.

-no de hecho iremos a lugar fuera de Ciudad Playa. Dijo Steven en tono sereno.

-eh…donde. Pregunto Peridot.

-solo espera y veras. Dijo Puro hueso leve sonrisa.

La Muerte saco su Hoz para abrir un portal sorprendiendo a la chica de baja estatura.

-escuchen cuando pasemos este portal no se separen de mí. Dijo Puro hueso en tono serio.

Steven y Peridot asintieron los 3 caminaron al portal.

-llegamos. Comento Puro hueso.

El Chico Universe y la chica se sorprendieron al ver monstruos algunos llevaban ropa otros llevaban uniforme de negocios.

-guao…monstruos creí que en las películas solo los vería, pero esto es asombroso. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

-siento que soy uno de ellos. Dijo Peridot feliz.

-andando. Sugirió Puro hueso

Mientras que los 3 caminaban por la ciudad los monstruos voltearon a ver a Steven cosa que lo incomodaba, sin embargo, los monstruos se dieron cuenta de quién iba acompañado era la Muerte ellos decidieron no cruzarse en su camino.

-Puro hueso estas te respetan o…te tienen miedo. Pregunto Steven.

-ambos. Respondió Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-oigan creen que podríamos explorar un poco. Sugirió Peridot.

-Peridot tiene razón no conozco esta parte la Tierra. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-esta es la dimensión de los monstruos estamos ocultos entre los humanos, respecto a tu petición de explorar podría ser peligroso, pero...como el lugar al que vamos está lejos si podemos explorar. Dijo Puro hueso con leve sonrisa.

-que bien. Salto Peridot de alegría.

Así los 3 caminaron por las calles vieron una estatua que claro era un Monstruo con traje antiguo quizá el fundador de esta ciudad, luego vieron a Monstruos con habilidades únicas cosa que aplaudieron Puro hueso, Steven y Peridot.

-qué lugar me dio hambre. Dijo Steven.

-umm…no te recomiendo la comida de monstruos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-tan mala es. Dijo Steven triste.

-si. Asintió Puro hueso.

-oigan no creen que nos estamos alejando de la ciudad. Dijo Peridot.

-tranquila este es el camino. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Ya que este lugar parecía un poco destruido se podía ver algunas casas en forma de edad media.

-es pueblo antiguo. Pregunto Steven.

-digamos que algunos monstruos no le gustan la actualidad. Respondió Puro hueso.

Desde atrás se podía ver a una sombra siniestra viendo al Chico Universe como objetivo.

-PASE, PASE, LLÉVESE SUS FRUTAS CULTIVADAS POR HUMANOS SON DELICIOSAS, FRUTAS CULTIVADAS POR HUMANOS SABEN DELICIOSAS.

-parece que estas de suerte no te morirás de hambre. Comento Puro hueso.

-me conformo con una fruta. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

Los 3 se dirigirían al puesto de frutas sin embargo Peridot noto a un Hombre corriendo hacia el Chico Universe está la empujo haciendo tropezar a Steven.

-oye pero que. Interrumpido Steven.

-suéltame, que me sueltes. Reclamo Peridot.

Ya que noto que Peridot no estaba ya que vio a un hombre corriendo con una bolsa moverse.

-oye vuelve aquí…Puro hueso secuestraron a Peridot. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-espera Steven. Comento Puro hueso.

Steven decidió perseguir al extraño quien termino ocultándose en una casa.

-bien, bien haber.

El extraño soltó a la chica de baja estatura quien estaba molesta.

-más vale que tenga una buena explicación para secuestrar a Steven

-no puedo ser me equivoque de sujeto. Quien se golpeó así mismo en su frente.

-oiga escúchenme. Reclamo Peridot.

-CALLATE NIÑA…rayos donde estará ese niño.

Se hoyo un portazo mostrando a un Steven un poco cansado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr, luego el Chico Mágico avanzo.

-deje ir a Peridot. Dijo Steven en tono serio.

-o que.

La sombra mostró un hombre gordo de piel gris incluyendo sus ojos tenía un pantalón corto de color oscuro, y una remera con rayitas oscuras y blancas su rostro estaba al revés cosa que intimido al Chico Universe.

-sentirá…mi…ira. Dijo Steven un poco asustado.

-jajaja esto es fácil, pero…lo haré a mi modo.

El hombre se alejó de Peridot lo cual esta aprovecho dejando confundidos a los presentes.

-Peridot estas bien. Pregunto Steven preocupado.

-si, vamonos de aquí. Sugirió Peridot.

Los 2 se iban a la salida, pero delante de ellos el Extraño se puso en su camino.

-se van tan pronto díganme…pueden moverse.

-si. Respondieron Steven y Peridot.

Sin embargo, los 2 sintieron algo dentro de sus cuerpos no podían moverse.

-que está pasando. Decía Steven.

-no puedo moverme. Dijo Peridot.

-jeje mi nombre es Deerves y bienvenidos a mi hogar sever la aid.

-oiga que nos hizo. Dijo Steven molesto.

-veras niño iba secuestrarte, pero al final termino capturando a tu novia. Dijo Deerves.

-oiga Peridot no es…mi novia. Dijo Steven sonrojándose un poco.

-eso de novia que significa. Dijo Peridot confundida.

-cómo iba diciendo, ya que estas aquí voy usarte de rehén para obtener la Hoz y convertirme en la nueva muerte. Dijo Deerves sonriendo maliciosamente.

-dudo que le ganes a Puro hueso. Dijo Steven.

-tienes razón, niño pero como explicas tu cuerpo. Pregunto Deerves.

Steven y Peridot seguían quietos como si fueran estatuas.

-cada cosa que nos ordenemos serán obedecidas automáticamente por el porta voz. Dijo Deerves.

Deerves camino alejándose de Steven y Peridot.

-oh y… no me sigan. Dijo Deerves feliz.

-claro que no. Dijeron Steven y Peridot.

Pero sus cuerpos movieron automáticamente hacia Deerves.

-no que le pasa a mi cuerpo. Dijo Steven sudando.

-que no lo recuerdas dijo que cada orden nuestros cuerpos obedecerán al porta voz. Decía Peridot.

Los 3 llegaron a una sala con una tele conectada a una consola de video juegos este le entrego un control a cada uno.

-díganme pueden mover sus pulgares. Pregunto Deerves.

-no. Respondieron Steven y Peridot molestos.

Ambos podían mover sus pulgares.

-mientras su amigo viene aquí entretengámonos un rato. Dijo Deerves.

-que bien yo tengo este juego. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-jaja dudo que puedan ganarme. Dijo Deerves en tono confiando.

Unos minutos después no le iba bien a Deerves ya que estaba perdiendo contra el Chico Universe y a pesar de ser la primera vez Peridot dominaba el juego.

-oigan no es justo grrrrrrrrrrrr…se acabó. Protesto Deerves.

Deerves inmediatamente apago el juego cosa que hizo quejar a los 2 niños.

-tengo una tarea divertida para ustedes lavaran mis platos. Ordeno Deerves.

-no. Dijeron Steven y Peridot molestos.

El Chico Universe y la Gema de baja estatura sus cuerpos caminaban por sí solo estos se pararon frente a un lava platos.

-diviértanse con su trabajo. Dijo Deerves en tono burlón.

Steven y Peridot lavaban los platos.

-ese tipo es insoportable. Dijo Peridot molesta y a la vez secando el plato.

-no voy dejar que ese sujeto se quede con la Hoz de Puro hueso. Decía Steven molesto y lavando los platos.

Unos minutos después.

-vaya hicieron un buen trabajo, pero tengo más. Dijo Deerves sonriendo malignamente.

Ahí los 2 estaban en los suelos debido al duro trabajo en el baño.

-desde cuando no está limpio ese baño. Dijo Steven.

-no lose. Respondió Deerves.

- _estoy cansado donde estará Puro hueso…un momento si dejo que Puro hueso será demasiado tarde estará bajo su mando…muy bien Steven piensa debe haber un modo de liberarse._

-oigan mocosos levántense aún les falto una mancha. Comento Deerves.

-si lo haremos. Dijo Steven.

-qué, pero. Interrumpida Peridot.

Ya que Peridot fue silenciada por la mano del Chico Magico.

-haz lo mismo que yo. Susurro Steven.

-que dijiste. Pregunto Deerves nervioso.

-si lo haremos. Dijo Peridot.

Deerves retrocedió del miedo.

-acabo de ver una araña picarte el veneno corre dentro de tu cuerpo puedes moverte. Señalo Steven.

-AAAAAAAAA SIIIIIIII PUEDO MOVERME. Grito Deerves asustado.

Deerves se quedó parado como estatua.

-rápido huyamos. Decía Peridot.

-no aun no quiero vengarme. Dijo Steven un poco serio.

Steven estaba frente a Deerves quien sudaba nerviosamente.

-da 30 saltos y no puedes decir no. Ordeno Steven.

-rayos si lo haré. Dijo Deerves triste.

Al dar 30 saltos el hombre estaba cansado.

-haz malabares. Dijo Steven feliz.

Derves hizo malabares.

-salta por la ventana. Ordeno Steven.

El hombre salto rompiendo su ventana a la vez cayendo al suelo.

-finalmente soy libre esos niños no lo saben, pero las ordenes se realizan cuando estoy dentro de casa. Suspiro Deerves aliviado.

De repente escucho a alguien masticar sintió el aire frio, este volteo lentamente viendo a la Muerte con una mirada sombría a la vez comiendo una manzana.

-conque aquí estabas. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-a a alto y yo l l lo s siento. Tartamudeo Deerves asustado.

La Hoz se le fue incrustada en la cabeza chorreando demasiada sangre.

-descansa en paz. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

De ahí salieron Steven y Peridot viendo el cuerpo muerto del rostro al revés, el Chico Universe obligo a desviar la mirada de la Gema de estatura baja.

-que…no me digas que no querías que lo matara. Decía Puro hueso enojado.

-sí, digo no esto no era necesario. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

-lo siento Steven tu no dijiste claramente monstruos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-eso no tiene sentido. Protesto Steven.

Sin embargo, Peridot se interpuso entre los 2.

-vamos tranquilos, estamos bien verdad Steven. Pregunto Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-si jeje tienes razón no es momento para pelear. Dijo Steven feliz.

-además el monstruo contra quien se enfrentaban no era poderoso. Dijo Puro hueso.

-tengo curiosidad Steven como te diste cuenta. Pregunto Peridot.

-bueno…era una duda su casa decía seves la aid que si lo pones las letras al revés dice día al revés. Explico Steven.

-típico de la raza reverse son conocidos por extraños que entran a su casa y los obliga hacer sus quehaceres hasta incluso un niño podría darse cuenta. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-por cierto, Puro hueso te tardaste demasiado. Comento Peridot un poco molesta.

-lamento si me tarde demasiado verán, recuerdan al vendedor de frutas le pregunte como había conseguido esas frutas yo pensé que las había robado, pero resulta que tenía un disfraz para vestirse entre los humanos y nuevamente le pregunte donde conseguir ese disfraz y fui a Tienda de hechizos tuve que compran las instrucciones. Explico Puro hueso.

-entonces conseguiste un disfraz para Peridot. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-¿disfraz?. Decía Peridot desconcertada.

-te le contare volviendo a Ciudad Playa. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Así los 3 volvieron a Ciudad Playa mientras que Steven le explicaba todo a Peridot lo cual pudo entender de ahí los 3 estaban encima del monte donde estaba la extraña estatua gigante, la Muerte preparaba la receta para la Gema de estatura baja.

-Steven. Comento Puro hueso.

Lo cual el Chico Mágico se acercó al Huesudo.

-escucha después de esto…quieres que me vaya así tu estarás no estará en peligro. Pregunto Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-que...Puro hueso no estoy molesto contigo de haber sabido que alguien más quería tu Hoz jajaja dudo mucho conocer alguien usar eso mejor que tú. Respondió Steven en tono tranquilo.

-entonces enfrentaras a las consecuencias. Decía Puro hueso.

-claro si tengo que enfrentar a cada monstruo tu seguirás siendo mi amigo…es más hasta haría un pacto de sangre. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

De repente la mano derecha de Steven fue sujetado por el Huesudo picándole con una aguja en un pulgar.

-ouch, lo decía en sentido figurado. Dijo Steven un poco adolorido y dándole un leve mordisco a su pulgar con sangre.

-listo ya está hecho. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

Al poner la sangre hubo una leve explosión acompañado de almas alrededor de ahí se mostró un collar que tenía un hilo oscuro con una calavera.

-póntelo. Dijo Puro hueso.

Peridot se lo puso unas flamas verdes envolvieron su cuerpo cosa que asusto al Chico Universe para después suspirar el alivio.

-vaya…funciona. Dijo Steven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Delante de ellos vieron una Peridot humana su cabello era rubio hasta el cuello, llevaba unos shorts cortos vaqueros color verde manzana con zapatos color verde junto con blanco en la nariz, y su camisa era oscura con estampa de una flama verde.

-luces como toda una humana. Dijo Puro hueso mostrando un espejo a la Pequeña rubia.

-esa…soy yo. Pregunto Peridot asombrada.

-si mientras no te quites ese collar todo estará bien. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-bueno tengo hambre vayamos a la Caminata fritas. Sugirió Steven feliz.

Así los 3 fueron donde la Caminata Fritas donde los atendió Peedee.

-hola Steven. Saludo Peedee.

-dame las sobras Peedee. Dijo Steven feliz.

-y yo quiero unas papas. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Peedee a la extraña rubia junto a Steven.

-disculpa no te había visto pero no parecer ser por aquí. Pregunto Peedee.

-yo…soy. Interrumpida Peridot.

-ella es Peri es nueva en Ciudad Playa por eso le estoy dando un recorrido. Respondió Steven un poco nervioso.

-mi nombre es Peri…oh si mucho gusto mi familia acaba de mudarse. Dijo Peridot en tono amable.

-yo soy Peedee mucho gusto.

Después de recibir sus papas los 3 fueron a la playa, Steven y Puro hueso comían su comida mientras que la Pequeña Rubia observaba con curiosidad.

-oigan puedo probar. Pregunto Peridot.

-seguro. Respondió Steven.

Peridot al probar las papas sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

-que delicioso. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

-vaya creí que Amatista era la única Gema que podía comer. Dijo Steven en tono sereno.

-que acaso las gemas no pueden comer. Dijo Puro hueso.

-no bueno…yo sí. Señalo Steven a sí mismo.

El Chico Mágico se acercó a Peridot.

-Peridot debo darte las gracias. Dijo Steven feliz.

-porque. Ladeo Peridot confundida.

-me salvaste de ser un rehén de ese extraño. Comento Steven.

-ah, eso la verdad quiero olvidarlo. Dijo Peridot un poco triste.

-si yo también. Dijo Steven un poco feliz.

-pero al final tú fuiste el que me salvo así que creo que te debo una. Dijo Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se rieron mientras que la Muerte estaba feliz por ellos este comía sus papas.

-oigan es normal que ese ojo este mirando porque me siento incomoda. Comento Peridot.

-que. Dijo Steven desconcertado.

De ahí vieron un ojo enorme en los cielos.

-que perturbador. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	4. El cañón laser

**No soy dueño de nada, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Steven, Peridot y Puro hueso decidieron acercarse a las Crystal Gems, quienes se fijaron en el ojo gigante que lentamente se acercaba a Ciudad Playa.

-chicas que es esa cosa. Señalo Steven un poco aterrado.

-es un Ojo Rojo. Dijo Perla.

Sin embargo, la Pelo de Melocotón se fijó en la nueva amiga del Chico Universe.

-hola tu eres. Pregunto Perla.

-umm…si soy Peri mucho gusto. Saludo Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-y…tu apellido. Dijo Perla sospechado ya que había que la incomodaba.

Lo cual la pequeña gema no sabía que responder.

-Rayne, Peri Rayne. Respondió Puro hueso.

-oh, lamento asustarte jeje es que no se ve una nueva amiga de Steven todos los días. Dijo Perla un poco avergonzada.

-y bien como planean destruir ese Ojo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-la única manera de destruirlo es el cañón de luz que pertenece a Rose Cuarzo. Contesto Garnet en tono tranquila como siempre.

-a ¿mama? Dijo Steven un poco desconcertado.

-si ella estuviera aquí todo sería tan fácil. Comento Amatista.

-lose, pero no está aquí y el cañón se perdió debemos encontrar otra solución. Dijo Perla tocándose el mentón.

-si le pertenecía a mama, apuesto que papa sabe dónde está, él nos ayudara a salvar la ciudad. Sugirió Steven con una sonrisa.

Las Crystal Gems se quedaron en silencio.

-porque el silencio. Susurro Peridot.

-no lose. Respondió Puro hueso.

-Greg es simpático Steven…pero dudo que Rose le confiara a alguien como él un arma tan poderosa. Decía Perla.

La piel morada toco el hombro de Steven.

-tu padre es un desastre Steven. Dijo Amatista en tono neutral.

-y eso responde al silencio. Dijo Puro hueso.

-oh. Dijo Peridot.

-Amatista. Reclamo Perla.

-solo decía que, aunque se la hubiera confiando probablemente la rompió, la vendió, la arrojo o lo dejo en medio del océano. Decía Amatista en tono serena.

-cierto. Asintió Garnet.

-no lo creo debe haberla guardado en lugar seguro. Dijo Steven.

-qué tal si le preguntamos. Comento Puro hueso.

-buena idea. Dijo Steven feliz.

-los acompaño. Agrego Peridot feliz.

-podemos manejarlo…lista. Dijo Garnet.

Lo cual Amatista asintió esta fue sujetada por la Piel Morena lo cual la lanzo directo a ojo gigante pero no fue efectivo.

-no funciono. Dijo Puro hueso decepcionado.

-quieres intentarlo. Comento Garnet.

-no gracias, dudo que ser enviando a esa velocidad, no creo que mi Hoz podría hacer efecto. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Momentos después en un vehículo.

-papa soy yo papa…estas dentro.

-Greg soy yo Puro hueso.

De ahí Greg salía un poco molesto este traía un wafflera de hierro, pero se detuvo al ver su amigo la Muerte.

-en serio una wafflera. Comento Puro hueso.

-Steven, Puro hueso y…disculpa no, nos conocemos. Decía Greg desconcertado.

-soy Peri Rayne. Saludo Peridot.

Lo cual el Mayor Universe se acerco dando golpecitos con el codo a su hijo.

-ah, así que tienes una nueva amiga. Dijo Greg en tono burlón.

-papa no es tiempo de bromas estamos en asunto de vida o muerte. Dijo Steven un poco sonrojado.

-entiendo…y díganme de que quieren hablar. Dijo Greg feliz.

-necesitamos un cañón mágico que te dio Rose para destruir un ojo gigante. Contesto Puro hueso.

-¿ojo gigante?. Decía Greg desconcertado.

-ese. Señalo Steven.

Greg se asusto al ver ese ojo sin duda era un emergencia.

-esperen es algo mágico, las Gems me dijeron que no debo meterme con cosas mágicas puede ser peligroso o acabar con el poco cabello que tengo. Negaba Greg.

-pero necesito el cañón de mama debes saber dónde está en alguna caverna o una fortaleza o encadenado en el fondo del océano. Decía Steven

-por favor señor es urgente. Agrego Peridot.

-…um…veamos…creo que se dónde está. Dijo Greg feliz.

Los 4 fueron a un almacén.

-unos almacenes mágicos. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-no exactamente, pero dicen que hay magia dentro. Decía Greg guiñando el ojo.

-jajaja. Reía Puro hueso.

-que es tan gracioso. Pregunto Peridot.

-cuando crezcas lo entenderás. Respondió Puro hueso.

El Chico Universe se fijó que el almacén estaba totalmente lleno lo cual sería muy difícil encontrar el cañón.

-mmm…que tal si uno de nosotros va en duelo de piedra, papel o tijera. Decía Steven feliz.

-yo paso. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-y eso como se juega. Pregunto Peridot.

Luego de explicarle las reglas Steven y Peridot se prepararon.

-piedra, papel o tijera. Dijeron Steven y Peridot.

El Chico Universe se puso triste y la Oji Verde se alegro.

-sí, tijeras corta papel. Decía Peridot feliz.

-perdi. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

-bien iré a buscar ese cañón. Dijo Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-suerte. Dijo Puro hueso.

Al entrar la Pequeña Rubia se sorprendió al ver dentro de ese almacén había objetos desordenados, tirados al suelo y otros estaban pila de montaña.

-guao este lugar es increíble. Decía Peridot asombrada.

-siempre olvido ordenar esto. Dijo Greg un poco avergonzado.

-aha. Dijo Peridot feliz

Peridot se acercó a un objeto esta tiro, pero hizo caer unos cosass cosa que la dejo desconcertada.

-oigan…no sé si esto es un cañón. Comento Peridot.

-describe la forma. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-bueno...se parece mucho a tu hoz solo que…más pequeño. Contesto Peridot.

-eso es un palo golf. Respondió Puro hueso.

-papa ¿jugabas golf? Pregunto Steven.

-bueno me gusta pensar que soy alguien que jugara golf…algún día. Respondió Greg.

Peridot siguió buscando hasta que.

-será este. Comento Peridot curiosa.

La Niña analizaba sintió que esto no era un cañón ella toco la parte superior.

-eso es un tambor. Contesto Puro hueso.

Peridot nuevamente volvió a buscar el cañón hasta que encontró algo.

-parecer ser este. Dijo Peridot feliz.

Peridot disparo el cañón que lanzo una camiseta.

-oigan el cañon dispara camisetas. Pregunto Peridot.

-no, yo dudo…que un cañón dispare eso. Respondió Steven.

-debe ser el cañón de camisetas de mi vieja banda. Dijo Greg en tono alegre y sin duda eso le traía buenos recuerdos.

-tenías una banda. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-cierto se me olvido contarte eso…estaba dando un concierto en Ciudad Playa y nadie asistió hasta que vino Rose ah…estuvimos siempre juntos hasta que renuncio a su forma física para traer a Steven, nose que pudo ver ella a alguien tan mágica a un tonto como yo. Explico Greg en tono alegre.

-umm…señor Greg sin querer destruí una foto de usted y su esposa. Dijo Peridot triste.

-oh no importa como decimos Steven…si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas. Decía Greg feliz.

-no existirán los perros calientes. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

Algo brillaba era rosa cosa que atrajo la atención de Peridot.

-UN CAÑÓN DE LUZ. Grito Peridot.

-ya era hora de que lo encontrara. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Peridot ato el cañón con unos cables.

-arranca papa. Ordeno Steven feliz.

De ahí Greg con su camión tiro del cañón quien trajo un desastre.

-esto no cabra en el auto. Comento Puro hueso.

Luego Steven y Greg vieron un carrito.

-muy bien con cuidado. Decía Greg.

La Muerte y los 2 Universe cargaban el cañón con cuidado para cárgalo en el carrito luego fueron hacia donde se iba estrellar el ojo gigante.

-aquí esta. Comento Puro hueso.

Las Crystal Gems se sorprendieron de que Greg lo tuviera.

-no sé cómo funciona era de Rose. Dijo Perla frustrada.

-papa como lo usamos. Pregunto Steven preocupado.

El Mayor de los Universe negó como saber usarlo.

-la gema de Rose, Steven tú tienes la gema. Dijo Perla.

-eso es. Comento Amatista sonriendo.

Amatista sujetaba a Chico Mágico lo inclino hacia el cañón lo cual no funciono.

-argggg vamos. Gruño Amatista.

-no creo que así funcione. Dijo Puro hueso frunciendo el ceño.

Pero la fuerza de viento arrastraba el cañón junto con camión.

-la tengo…oh no esperen. Dijo Greg tratado de que su camión no se fuera al océano.

Mientras que la Pequeña Rubia recordaba un pequeño fragmento de como encontró el cañon hasta que finalmente.

-señor Greg, recuerda lo que me dijo. Pregunto Peridot

-lo de foto esta perdonado Peri. Respondió Greg con una leve sonrisa.

-no es eso, cuando usted dijo los perros calientes. Interrumpida Peridot desconcertada.

-si las costillas de cerdo no fueran perfectas no existirían los perros calientes. Contesto Steven.

El Cañón empezó a brillar de poco se abría como si fuera una rosa, sin embargo, el arma mágica no apuntaba hacia el Ojo Rojo apuntaba el océano lo cual el Chico Mágico decidió levantarlo junto Peridot.

-siempre dependiendo de mi ayuda. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

La Muerte y las Crystal Gems levantaron el Cañon este disparo un brillo hermoso de color rosa, esta tomo forma de una persona hasta que choco contra el Ojo Rojo destruyéndolo en pedazos.

-Steven salvaste la mayor parte de Ciudad Playa. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-en verdad lo siento. Decía Steven avergonzado.

-que. Dijo Fryman desconcertado.

La Muerte caminaba alejándose del grupo.

-quien lo hubiera dicho la Muerte salvando a inocentes esto de ser bueno…se siente raro. Comento Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-jajaja una victoria más para dúo sombrío o triple sombrío ya que con Peri somos 3 hmm…creo que debo pensar en un nombre para este equipo. Dijo Steven tocándose el mentón de forma pensante.

-pero no entiendo como lo hiciste funcionar. Pregunto Perla.

-solo dije lo que dice papa siempre. Respondió Steven.

-salchichas de cerdo. Dijo Perla confundida.

-perros calientes. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

De repente un escombro de Ojo Rojo aplasto al Huesudo.

-PURO HUESOOOOO. Grito Steven.

El Chico Universe vio el cráneo acercarse.

-no, no. Decía Steven preocupado.

-tranquilo puedo rearmar mi cuerpo claro si sacas eso encima. Comento Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-nos diste un susto. Decía Amatista feliz.

Momentos después con una pequeña mentira a las Crystal Gems y Greg diciéndoles "que iban a dejar Peri a su hogar".

-aquí voy a vivir. Pregunto Peridot mirando a su alrededor.

Los 3 estaban frente a un granero.

-sí sé que no es cómodo pero puedes dormir aquí, mañana vendremos a ayudarte. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

-aunque con un poco de remodelación esto quedaría como nuevo. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-mmm…no tienen algo de comer. Decía Peridot.

-traje unos sándwiches. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-vaya son cuadrados y se ve delicioso. Dijo Peridot feliz.

-hasta mañana Peridot. Decia Steven despidiéndose de la Gema.

Steven y Puro hueso se dirigirían a su hogar.

- _me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara esto. Penso Puro hueso_ _sonriendo maliciosamente._

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	5. Mochila hamburguesa

**No soy dueño de nada**.

En el granero Steven y Puro hueso ayudaban a decorar el granero donde vivía la Oji Verde.

-Steven te noto…algo extraño. Pregunto Peridot preocupada.

-umm…si, veras jeje es una historia graciosa. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

-tiene algo que ver de porque llegaron tarde. Pregunto Peridot.

-si. Asintió Steven.

Peridot se sentó mientras que el Chico Universe empezaba contar su historia.

 **Flashback de Steven.**

Esta mañana en la Casa de Playa, Steven esperaba pacientemente su correo junto con la Muerte quien tenía una expresión tranquila.

-señor cartero, traiga una postal, señor cartero traiga la postal que me gusta maaaas. Cantaba Steven.

De ahí venia el cartero era Jamie.

-ya era hora Jamie Buddwick. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-jejeje, lo siento señor Puro hueso. Decía Jamie un poco avergonzado.

Jamie revisaba su bolso.

-ordenaste una hogaza de pan con una estampilla. Pregunto Jamie.

-no. Respondió Steven.

-ordenaste una citación del jurado de R J finkel. Pregunto Jamie feliz.

-ese no soy yo…soy Steven.

-oh, claro, claro Steven aquí esta, Steven Universe. Asentía Jamie.

-JAH, ¡esto me ayudara a salvar el mundo! Dijo Steven emocionado.

-en serio dice que es de la compañía saco loco. Decía Jamie un poco dudoso.

-Garnet, Amatista y Perla creen que no debería ir en aventuras mágicas porque nose usar mis poderes de gema. Dijo Steven un poco sarcástico.

-eso suena razonable. Dijo Jamie feliz.

-pero puedo ayudar junto con Puro hueso de otras formas. Decía Steven.

-con un saco loco. Pregunto Jamie confundido.

-exactamente. Respondió Steven feliz.

-hmm…sabes cómo puedes salvar mi mundo…firma aquí por favor. Dijo Jamie.

El Chico Mágico solo firmo con su nombre poniendo algunas estrellas en su alrededor.

-es necesario ese dibujo. Dijo Puro hueso con una gota de sudor.

-jajaja si tu no lo has hecho alguna vez. Pregunto Steven.

-no. Respondió Puro hueso.

-Barb me grita sino hago que firmen. Hablaba Jamie feliz.

-que horrible. Dijo Steven.

De repente una luz brillante aparecía dentro de la casa lo cual Steven sujeto su paquete rápidamente y fue directo a la casa.

-nos vemos Jamie. Hablaba Steven.

-e espera Steven que es un saco loco. Pregunto Jamie curioso.

Al entrar a la casa.

-hola. Saludaba Garnet.

-Amatista no necesitamos eso no va a caber en el refrigerador. Reclamo Perla.

La Piel Violeta tenía un enorme huevo quizá era de algún pájaro.

-que yo me encargo. Dijo Amatista en tono serena.

Amatista arrojaba la comida en el suelo dejando espacio para el enorme huevo.

-Puro hueso limpia esto. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-no, no será necesario. Negaba Steven.

-luchamos contra un ave gigante solo estaremos un segundo, debemos volver a salir. Dijo Perla en tono alegre.

-oh, ya veo. Decía Steven un poco triste.

Sin embargo, en las manos de Perla quien tenía un extraño objeto en forma de mujer esta se le fue quitado por la Muerte.

-a ver qué es esto. Analizaba Puro hueso curioso.

-OYE, devuélvemelo. Reclamo Perla molesta.

-acaso es un objeto de la buena suerte o algo así. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-eso no te importa. Dijo Perla molesta.

-entonces intenta quitármelo. Dijo Puro hueso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Puro hueso levantaba su brazo en alto para que la de Oji Celeste no la alcanzara este retrocedía.

-oye, Puro hueso aquí. Decía Amatista feliz.

Puro hueso la lanzo pasándola a Amatista.

-Amatista dame eso. Reclamo Perla molesta.

-atrápame si puedes. Dijo Amatista burlándose.

La Piel blanca y la Peli Marva iniciaban una persecución mientras que el Chico Universe se acercaba a Garnet.

-Garnet podemos ir con ustedes. Pregunto Steven.

-claro. Respondió Garnet en tono neutral.

-espera no, no, no, la misión es peligrosa además él nos va acompañar. Hablaba Perla un poco molesta.

-hasta ahora no lo vi hacer una maldad si Steven confía en él, yo lo apoyo. Dijo Garnet.

-qué, pero, pero. Interrumpida Perla preocupada.

-creo que ya es hora de que Steven aprenda algo de nosotras no crees que será educativo. Decía Amatista feliz.

-hmm…de acuerdo, pero si esa cosa intenta algo la misión se cancela. Comento Perla feliz y a la vez molesta.

-genial y de que se trata la misión. Dijo Steven emocionado.

Perla le mostró el objeto.

-tenemos que colocar esta estatua de diosa lunar en la cima de la torre marina antes de la media noche sin esto todo el lugar se desintegrara, oh Steven debiste ver la torre en su apogeo era un oasis para las gemas de la tierra ahora está abandonada, pero a un podemos salvarla con esta estatua. Explico Perla

-me parece genial, ahora finalmente puedo mostrarles esto. Hablaba Steven feliz y con ojos de estrella.

Steven desenvolvió el paquete saco una mochila en forma de hamburguesa.

-una…hamburguesa. Dijo Perla desconcertada.

-solo es una mochila con esto traeré muchas más cosas aquí denme un minuto guardare provisiones extra. Comento Steven.

Steven empacaba unas cosas que.

-jajaja señor mareos. Dijo Steven.

-uh no me sacudas tanto. Hablaba Señor Mareos.

Finalmente, el Chico Universe ya tenía todas las provisiones.

-no te olvides de esto. Comento Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-oh si casi lo olvido, gracias. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

Finalmente, Steven y Puro hueso junto con Crystal Gems estaban sobre la plataforma cristalina donde fueron rodeado por una luz, lo cual Steven flotaba y este reía.

-guao, esto es casi mejor que mi portal. Dijo Puro hueso un poco sarcástico.

-espera también tienes tu propio portal. Pregunto Amatista feliz.

-si digamos que con mi Hoz puedo crear un portal eso...depende a donde yo quiera ir. Respondió Puro hueso.

-uh desearía que mi látigo pudiera hacer eso de abrir nuestros propios portales nos ahorraría el trabajo. Decía Amatista un poco envidiosa.

Finalmente llegaron a la Torre Marina.

-guao, la Torre Marina. Decía Steven asombrado.

Las Crystal Gems se sorprendieron al ver la Torre en mal estado.

-saben me gusta como luce ahora le da un toque un poco tenebroso. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-no era así hace 100 años. Decía Perla.

-estoy sintiendo una inestabilidad estructural. Dijo Garnet tocándose sus gafas.

Perla sabía lo que era inestabilidad se fijó en el suelo donde estaba el Chico Universe, pero fue salvado por el Huesudo quien lo sujeto con su Hoz enredado su mochila.

-te tengo. Hablaba Puro hueso.

-gracias. Decía Steven en tono alegre.

-muy bien es todo nos vamos. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-espera, solo porque el niño estaba a punto de caer un precipicio no puedes darle esa orden. Dijo Puro hueso.

-mira estoy agradecida de que lo rescataras, pero creo que esto demasiado peligroso para Steven. Hablaba Perla un poco molesta.

-para eso vine lo estoy cuidando incluso estoy haciendo un mejor trabajo que tú. Contesto Puro hueso enojado.

Perla decidió acercarse a la Muerte, pero de ahí la de Piel Morena intervino.

-grr…escucha. Interrumpida Perla.

-suficiente los 2 tenemos que seguir. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Así los 5 avanzaron hasta que Garnet indico una señal de alto.

-porque paramos podemos solucionar esto fácilmente. Dijo Amatista.

-no la magia que sustenta el remolino crea un vórtice que nos empujara hacia abajo. Explico Garnet en tono tranquila.

La Piel Morena lanzo una roca, como un ejemplo y era verdad lo que decía.

-entonces no podemos saltar. Dijo Perla.

-oh esperen. Hablaba Steven.

El Chico Universe revisaba la mochila y sacaba 2 suéteres después los ato en nudos.

-para que son esos suéteres. Pregunto Amatista.

-los traje para abrigarnos, pero miren esto arriba. Respondió Steven feliz.

Steven lanzo el suéter un hueco de la Torre.

-nada mal. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-espera Steven. Hablaba Perla preocupado.

Steven salto este sujetaba los 2 suéteres la fuerza iba llevarlo abajo, pero decidió correr por la pared.

-lo logre. Dijo Steven feliz y sudando.

-mi turno. Dijo Puro hueso.

La Muerte dio un salto incrustando su Hoz contra la pared este subió con éxito seguido después de las Crystal Gems.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso. Dijo Perla.

-lo siento. Decía Steven feliz.

La Piel Morena le acariciaba su pelo y la Peli Marva le daba un leve empujón.

-pero fue…grandioso. Dijo Perla orgullosa

Steven se sentía feliz este se acercó al Huesudo quien noto que levantaba la mano.

-que haces. Pregunto Puro hueso desconcertado.

-dame cinco. Respondió Steven.

-disculpa. Dijo Puro hueso confundido.

-que nunca le diste cinco a alguien. Comento Steven incrédulo.

-no. Negaba Puro hueso.

-solo haces tu mano así y la chocas con mi mano. Explico Steven.

Puro hueso abrió su mano y este choco con la del Chico Mágico luego los 5 caminaron.

-ugh, no, no, no aquí adentro es peor que afuera eso es…esto no solía ser tan…uhg el daño por el agua…esta columna oh y esto tenía una cabeza. Dijo Perla un poco asqueada.

-se ve que te preocupan los pequeños detalles. Contesto Puro hueso.

-una vez que la Torre Marina recupere su antigua gloria aa aaaaaaaa. Decía Perla asustada.

Perla invocaba su Lanza esta corto la estatua.

-jajajajaja. Reía Puro hueso.

-¿que eran esas criaturas?. Pregunto Steven.

-eran camarones de cristal. Respondió Perla.

-umm…chicos tenemos un problema. Dijo Amatista.

Delante de Steven, Puro hueso y las Crystal Gems había más camarones de cristal.

-esta infestado y debemos atravesar eso para llegar hasta a la cima. Dijo Perla.

-no podemos aplastarlos. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-no toques eso sus caparazones son mortales. Respondió Perla preocupada.

Luego la de Piel Blanca empezó a explicar su plan mientras que la Muerte se acercaba a revisar la mochila hamburguesa, este inmediatamente silbo interrumpiendo el plan de Perla, este lanzo comida en los suelos haciendo que los camarones se acercaran.

-pe pero como. Interrumpido Perla.

-acaso no es la razón de que se están comiendo el templo. Contesto Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Los demás avanzaban mientras que Perla se quedaba atónita.

-solo para que sepan mi plan también habría funcionado. Decía Perla en tono tranquila

-no iba a funcionar. Hablaba Puro hueso burlándose.

-claro que sí. Dijo Perla molesta.

-lo que digas. Dijo Puro hueso desinteresado.

Seguían avanzado hasta que.

-cuidado. Dijo Garnet.

Se había roto la pared tapando el camino convirtiéndolo en un rió, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-que. Decía Steven confundido.

-que tienes en la mochila. Pregunto Garnet.

-mochila hamburguesa, mochila hamburguesa Perla vamos. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-oh estas bien. Dijo Perla.

Perla y Amatista animaban al Chico Mágico.

-tengo…UNA BALSA. Comento Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-vaya. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-Steven eso es muy sensato. Decía Perla feliz

Steven se acercó al rió y lanzo la balsa, pero esta termino yéndose con la corriente.

-bueno…al menos lo intentaste. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

De repente Garnet pateo una piedra que sostenía la columna esta servía como puente.

-buena idea de todas formas Steven. Comento Garnet.

-si…no todas pueden ser ganadoras. Dijo Amatista.

El Chico Univese, La Muerte y Crystal Gems subieron hasta la cima donde era de noche, al parecer estaban en alguna parte del mundo donde era de noche.

-aquí es el pedestal de la diosa lunar y la luna está casi encima no es demasiado tarde para salvar esta pieza de historia. Dijo Perla en tono alegre.

-Steven la estatua. Decía Garnet.

Steven busco, busco y busco hasta este empezó a sudar luego tuvo un pequeño recuerdo sin querer dejo un pequeño sierre abierto de su mochila hamburguesa cuando era atrapado por la Muerte.

-no me digas que. Interrumpido Puro hueso.

-de seguro se me cayó cuando Puro hueso me salvo. Dijo Steven nervioso.

Las Crystal Gems jadearon tras esa respuesta.

-no, no hay tiempo. Decía Perla triste.

-esperen tengo una idea. Sugirió Steven.

Steven saco un peluche.

-¿el señor mareos?. Dijo Puro hueso desconcertado.

-puede…funcionar. Hablaba Amatista.

Steven se acercaba al pedestal y ponía al peluche en vez de la estatua después la luna ilumino al pedestal esto hizo flotar al objeto, pero se realizó hizo una ligera explosión al parecer la idea de Chico Universe no funciono de repente se escuchaba un terremoto que sacudia a la Torre Marina.

-que está pasando. Pregunto Steven.

-el templo esta desapareciendo. Respondió Perla.

Los 5 se tambaleaban.

-Puro hueso sácanos aquí. Dijo Steven preocupado.

El Huesudo saco su Hoz y esta abrió un portal.

-ya oyeron al niño al portal rápido. Hablaba Puro hueso.

Garnet, Amatista y Perla fueron directo al portal seguido de Steven y Puro hueso.

-estamos…en casa. Parpadeo Amatista.

-no puedo creer esto. Dijo Perla asombrada.

-saben creo que mi Hoz el mejor que su cristal mágico. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-lo siento…la rompí. Decía Steven triste.

-no Steven la torre se estaba desmoronando cuando llegamos aquí, tu manejaste todo bajo presión. Dijo Perla tratado de animar al Chico Mágico.

-si 2 de tus 4 ideas funcionaron es 50%. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-de hecho, lo de distraer a los camarones de cristal fue mi idea. Decía Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Lo cual Oji Celeste le dio una mirada molesta cosa que no intimido a Puro hueso.

-(suspiro)…si me disculpan saldré un rato afuera. Dijo Steven triste.

Steven salía mirando al suelo, pero este lo acompañaba la Muerte.

 **Fin del flashback de Steven.**

-y así fue como termine aquí. Explico Steven un poco feliz.

-vaya…debe ser difícil hacer esas misiones. Dijo Peridot en tono tranquila.

-sí, pero ya paso…sabes me dio hambre que tal si vamos por un helado. Sugirió Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-suena bien. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

-Puro hueso quieres venir. Pregunto Steven en tono alegre.

-no, no ve tranquilo yo estaré ordenado unas cosas por aquí pero podrías tráeme un helado de paso. Respondió Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-de acuerdo. Hablaba Steven.

-y…¿qué es un helado? Pregunto Peridot.

-hmm…por donde empiezo. Respondió Steven feliz.

Steven y Peridot dejaban al Huesudo solo en el granero.

- _Steven… lo de la Torre no fue tu culpa todos cometemos errores, me pregunto si estarás listo para lo que se avecina. Decía Puro hueso._

La Muerte se fijaba en su Hoz.

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	6. Desayuno juntos

**No soy dueño de nada.**

Era otro día en la mañana Ciudad Playa y el Chico Universe junto con la Pequeña Gema recorrían las calles.

-¿qué haremos hoy? Pregunto Peridot curiosa.

-hmm…ya se no te presente a mis amigos. Respondió Steven feliz.

-que no conocí a tu amigo llamado Peedee. Dijo Peridot un poco confundida.

-créeme tengo más amigos de lo que puedes imaginar. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Los 2 esperaron.

-y…que hora llegan. Pregunto Peridot un poco impaciente.

-se paciente ya llegaran. Respondió Steven en tono tranquilo.

De ahí venia Peedee, pero no estaba solo había un niño de misma estatura tenía la piel morena su pelo es oscuro un poco corto en la parte de arriba, este tenía la piel morena unos lentes transparentes este llevaba una camisa amarrilla y un pantalón verde con conjunto de botas café.

-hola Irwin, como va la repartición de pizzas de tu tío. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-va bien. Respondió Irwin feliz.

El otro niño tenía el pelo rojo sus ojos eran verdes llevaba un remera gris y pantalón azul y botas cafés.

-hola Pecas, estás listo para patrullar Ciudad Playa. Pregunto Steven feliz

-estoy listo. Respondió Pecas.

-chicos les presento a Peri. Hablo Steven en tono alegre.

-hey, ya no habíamos presentado. Dijo Peedee feliz.

-hola. Saludo Pecas un poco tímido.

-nunca te había visto acaso te mudaste a Ciudad Playa. Pregunto Irwin.

-si acabo de mudarme es un lindo lugar. Respondió Peridot en tono serena.

-oye Steven…donde esta Puro hueso. Pregunto Pecas mirando su alrededor.

-ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto. Agrego Peridot curiosa.

-oh le deje un encargo. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con la Muerte quien recién despertaba y este leía una nota.

-Puro hueso podrías preparar el desayuno para las chicas estoy con Peridot para presentarle a mis amigos, así podrás conocer un poco mejor a las Crystal Gems escrito por Steven Universe…hasta dejo unas estrellas de dibujo je que se supone que haga eh. Dijo Puro hueso analizando la carta.

Al dar la vuelta la hoja se fijó los ingredientes.

-waffles, jarabe de miel, palomitas, con crema y una frutilla que clase de alimento es este hmm…si no mal recuerdo las Gemas no comen, pero si fuera Steven insistirá. Hablo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Al preparar el waffles mezclado con jarabe de miel, palomitas, crema y una frutilla en un platillo.

-perfección. Dijo Puro hueso orgulloso de su cocina.

El Huesudo decidió esperar hasta que una de las Crystal Gems entrara en la sala.

-cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar. Hablaba Puro hueso.

Al esperar unos minutos apareció a la de Piel Morena.

-hola, Garnet escucha podrías traer a las chicas para así comer el desayuno y…bueno conocer bien al equipo. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-lo siento, tengo asuntos que atender dentro del templo. Decía Garnet en tono neutral.

-oh de acuerdo, entonces será para después. Hablo Puro hueso.

Garnet salía de la Sala dejando solo a la Muerte.

-me pregunto qué haría, Steven. Dijo Puro hueso.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando un hombre con piel malva.

-tonti policía ahora tu eres un tonto.

La Muerte se fijó que esto arruinara su desayuno preparado decidió protegerlo usando su cuerpo.

-noooooooooooooooo. Contesto Puro hueso.

El atuendo de Puro hueso estaba mojando.

-Amatista, no es gracioso. Gruño Puro hueso molesto.

-jajaja, espera como supiste que era yo. Pregunto Amatista un poco sorprendida.

-por favor donde vas encontrar un hombre con piel purpura. Respondió Puro hueso.

Mientras que Puro hueso iba en la habitación de Steven a cambiarse con el mismo atuendo de siempre.

-por cierto, Amatista mira aquí. Señalo Puro hueso el pecho de la Gema purpura.

-eh…donde. Dijo Amatista confundida.

Ya que este le dio un leve golpe en su nariz.

-hey, buena esa. Dijo Amatista feliz.

De repente se abría la puerta mostrando a Perla cargando una espada mientras que Peli gris se acercaba a ella.

-oh, Amatista ahí estas puedes explicar que estaba haciendo una de mis espadas en tu habitación. Pregunto Perla.

-disfrutando una fiesta de espadas. Respondió Amatista en tono burlón.

-oh por favor tú la tomaste. Reclamo Perla.

-¡no lo hice! Contesto Amatista molesta.

-está bien, está bien ya quedo en el pasado, te perdono. Decía Perla en tono tranquila.

-ugh. Dijo Amatista desinteresada.

-también limpie tu desorden por nada. Dijo Perla feliz.

-hiciste QUE…yo tengo un sistema. Dijo Amatista alarmada.

Amatista se iba corriendo a su habitación.

-espera, espera, espera tengo…desayuno. Comento Puro hueso.

Ahora el Huesudo estaba solo con la Piel Blanca estos no se llevaban lo suficientemente bien.

-quieres. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-no, gracias. Respondió Perla.

Perla se iba a su habitación.

- _si yo fuera Steven de seguro este insistiría así que…entrare a su habitación. Penso Puro hueso._

Puro hueso sostenía el desayuno después decidió entrar a la habitación de la Oji Celeste al entrar vía unas plataformas flotando chorreando agua en forma de cascada, se escuchaba un piano era relajante.

-así que esta la habitación de Perla. Hablo Puro hueso mirando su alrededor.

El Huesudo se fijó que Perla estaba danzado ballet y a la vez acomodaba la espada junto con otras.

-así que es cierto te gusta coleccionar espadas. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

-eh, tu (suspiro)…escucha te pediría amablemente que te retiras de mi habitación. Hablaba Perla un poco molesta.

-escucha entiendo el espacio personal, pero de enserio necesito que vengas a sala a desayunar. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno

Para el asombro de Perla, el Huesudo se acercaba flotado estando frente a ella.

-tu…vuelas. Dijo Perla asombrada.

-claro como soy la Muerte puedo volar donde se me da la gana. Contesto Puro hueso.

De repente Puro hueso se hundía este iba contra la corriente, después se deslizaba en un tobogán de agua.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Puro hueso.

Mientras tanto con Steven.

-saben estuve pensado en cómo podríamos llamar a nuestro equipo. Hablaba Pecas.

-como. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-las Estrellas de Crystal. Dijo Pecas.

-espera, espera Steven ya tenemos un nombre. Dijo Peedee un poco molesto.

-así como. Parpadeo Steven.

-los Jóvenes de Crystal. Hablo Peedee feliz.

-¡que!, ese nombre no suena bien. Protesto Pecas.

-pues yo digo que nos llamarnos estrellas es un poco original. Dijo Peedee.

-ASÍ, pues Jóvenes no es tan original. Dijo Pecas molesto.

-que dijiste. Dijo Peedee molesto.

-creí que nos llamamos la Liga de Vengadores. Hablo Irwin.

Los niños discutían, Peridot analizaba la situación.

-tranquila con esto se calmarán. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

Steven se acercó a sus amigos.

-que dicen si vamos a los videojuegos. Sugirió Steven.

Lo cual paro la discusión a los niños.

-acaso eres su líder. Hablo Peridot.

-no, solo soy un chico que disfruta estar con su generación. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Volviendo con Puro hueso quien seguía sosteniendo el desayuno que salió intacto, al fijarse en lugar estaba lleno de algunos cristales a la vez estaba algunos objetos apilando en pilas era un desorden.

-que desorden. Dijo Puro hueso asombrado.

-gracias.

EL Huesudo se fijó en Amatista quien daba un salto desde una pila de desorden.

-sabes serias la envidia del monstruo de basura. Dijo Puro hueso.

-lose…dime llegaste por la cascada. Pregunto Amatista.

-cómo iba saber que era una cascada. Respondió Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-jajaja te sorprende las cosas de Perla caen aquí. Dijo Amatista.

-hmm…pero este lugar sigue siendo un desorden. Hablo Puro hueso.

-me falta unos retoques. Dijo Amatista.

La Gema de piel Morada se fijó el plato que sostenía Puro hueso

-te vas comer eso. Pregunto Amatista.

-sí, pero…estoy esperando hasta que todas ustedes se coman esto. Respondió Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-aaah…dame, dame. Dijo Amatista desesperada.

Lo cual hizo que Huesudo huyera y era perseguido por la Gema Purpura.

-se ve que no te gusta compartir. Hablaba Puro hueso.

Puro hueso noto que estaba corriendo boca abajo notando que el desayuno iba a caerse para suerte logro atraparlo.

-PURO HUESO TENGO HAMBRE. Grito Amatista molesta.

-lose glotona. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Delante de su camino vio plataformas de piedra lo cual la Muerte cruzo fácilmente a la vez Amatista.

-necesito encontrar una salida. Dijo Puro hueso mirando a su alrededor.

Hasta que finalmente encontró un poste que termino colgándose.

-wow, espera Puro hueso. Hablo Amatista un poco preocupada.

-aha, ahí estas.

Era Perla quien se dio cuenta donde estaba colgado el Huesudo.

-perfecto matare 2 pájaros de un tiro. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-Puro hueso no…te muevas. Decía Perla.

-porque se ponen así. Decía Puro hueso un poco desconcertado.

La Muerte empezó a escuchar un ruido este se fijó arriba viendo un corazón enorme.

-no me sorprende. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Sin embargo, la Muerte empezó a resbalarse sosteniendo el desayuno.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no otra vez. Hablo Puro hueso desesperado

Mientras tanto con Steven junto con sus amigos caminaban hacia "El Mundo de los videojuegos" estos se detuvieron debido al Chico Universe.

-¿qué pasa Steven porque nos detenemos?. Pregunto Peridot.

-por él. Señalo Steven un poco asustado.

Era un niño que superaba un metro de estatura al Chico mágico su ropa era una camisa musculosa oscura, un pantalón vaqueros azul los con zapatos rojos y este cubría su cabeza con un gorro rojo oscuro de invierno.

-Valente. Dijo Irwin asustado.

-supongo que los Videojuegos serán para otro día. Hablo Pecas triste

Los cual 4 niños se retiraban con la cabeza baja, pero se detuvieron por la Gema Verde.

-esperen, esperen, se van, así como si nada digo…que tiene de malo ese niño. Hablo Peridot un poco molesta.

-no conoces a Valente, Peri le gusta molestarnos, tomar nuestro dinero y lo peor de todo calzón chino. Comento Steven un poco aterrado.

Lo cual los 4 niños tocaron sus traseros recordando esa horrible tortura.

-que solo los amenaza, hmm…y si le dices a las Crystal Gems. Dijo Peridot en tono sereno.

-no, no, no, aunque trate de decirles a las chicas o Puro hueso sé cómo terminara la situación le darían una golpiza eso es seguro, lo siento, pero…no soy una persona violenta. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-uuggggggggh. Grito Peridot enojada.

De repente la Oji Verde sujeto la mano de Steven entrando al "Mundo de los Videojuegos".

-pero que tenemos aquí, es Steven y su banda de perdedores. Hablo Valente burlándose.

-hola…Valente. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

-bueno ya conoces las reglas Steven dame tu dinero. Ordeno Valente.

-de acuerdo mientras no te pongas violento jejeje. Decía Steven nervioso.

-guarda ese dinero Steven. Dijo Peridot molesta.

-y tu…eres. Pregunto Valente.

-soy Peri, y mis amigos yo vinimos a jugar tranquilos si me dejaras pasar. Respondió Peridot en tono tranquila

-alto niñita tienes que pagar para pasar. Dijo Valente.

-y si no quiero. Reclamo Peridot.

-mi puño en tu cara. Amenazo Valente.

-adelante, golpéame. Dijo Peridot seriamente.

-tú lo pediste. Hablaba Valente que levantaba su puño.

-Valente nooooooo. Dijo Steven preocupado.

El Chico Universe al ver que el Bravucón detuvo su golpe ya que la Oji Verde tenía una mirada amenazante.

-bien…tienen suerte no golpeo niñitas. Gruño Valente.

Valente se iba dándole un leve empujo a Steven.

-wow, nunca vi a Valente de esa manera. Hablo Pecas asombrado.

-lo bueno de todo es que no recibimos calzón chino. Suspiro Irwin aliviado.

-Peri, debo darte las gracias. Hablaba Steven.

-no me agradezcas sabía que no iba golpearme. Dijo Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-queeeeeeee. Dijeron Steven, Peedee, Pecas y Irwin.

-digamos que vi un documental donde dice nunca golpear a una mujer. Explico Peridot.

-lo sabía. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

El Chico Mágico sabia de que el Bravucón no era un mal chico es más tenía la esperanza de que este se abriera con los demás.

-a jugar videojuegos y después de esto un heleado. Hablaba Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Con Puro hueso quien ahora estaba en un cuarto rodeado de Gemas, envueltas en una burbuja de ahí vio a Garnet trataba de contener a una especie gema que estaba cubierta de humo.

-este debe ser el Cuarto de Fundición. Dijo Puro hueso.

Detrás de la Muerte aparecieron Amatista y Perla.

-escucha tienes que irte de aquí. Susurro Perla.

-alto, alto Garnet el desayuno ya está listo. Dijo Puro hueso.

Lo cual desconcentro a la Gema de Piel Morena liberando ese humo, después las Crystal Gems trataron de contenerlo.

-necesitaran mi ayuda. Decía Puro hueso seriamente y sacando su Hoz.

Dejando el plato en el suelo la criatura aprovecho para poseer al desayuno hecho por Puro hueso.

-no puede ser…ESTA VIVO. Dijo Puro hueso sorprendido.

El Desayuno atrapo a la Gema de Piel Blanca contra la pared con crema.

-ahora tiene el poder de un desayuno completo. Hablo Garnet.

-aaaaa, es horrible. Dijo Perla en shock y asqueada.

-jajajaja. Reía Puro hueso.

Garnet trato de golpearlo al Monstruo, pero fue aplastada junto con Amatista en un waffle gigante.

-tu poder es increíble sin duda yo te cree, obedece mis órdenes así evitaras lo peor. Dijo Puro hueso con voz fría.

Lo cual la criatura lanzo un grito significado que no obedecería al Huesudo.

-mal por ti. Gruño Puro hueso.

Puro hueso corrió hacia su creación quien le lanzo un waffle, que fue partido a la mitad luego el Monstruo saco sus 5 manos de crema que fue destruidos por la Hoz después la Muerte se acercó al plato.

-me pase horas haciéndote para así que conociera a mejor a los demás, pero en vez de eso tu decidiste convertirte en un monstruo en verdad eres desagradable…descansa en paz. Hablaba Puro hueso con voz fría.

Puro hueso empujo a su creación a la lava donde se desintegro por completo.

-lamento esto…iré afuera. Dijo Puro hueso un poco triste.

-espera. Dijo Garnet.

-tenemos una idea. Hablo Amatista.

Con Steven.

-ah, sin duda es un día hermoso. Hablo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

-tú lo has dicho. Dijo Peedee.

-si no hay nada más relajante que un helado. Dijo Pecas.

-y con amigos, eso te incluye a ti Peri. Decía Irwin.

-Steven.

Lo cual 4 chicos dieron un leve grito, debido a una niña con el pelo naranja en forma de caballo ojos oscuros, y un amarillo lima vestido que cubría su cuerpo y unas bailarinas de color oscuro.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mindy. Dijeron Steven, Peedee, Irwin y Pecas sorprendidos.

-no me digas que ella les molesta también. Hablo Peridot.

-no solo nos dio un susto, por sorpresa normalmente...no nunca con nosotros. Dijo Steven un poco avergonzado.

-de hecho, vine a presentarme…soy Mindy y mi papa es el alcalde Dewey, vi como enfrentaste a ese gorila de Valente.

Mindy se acercaba alejando a la Gema de baja estatura de Steven.

-escucha me agradas y creo que deberías juntarte con gente mejor que tú. Hablaba Mindy.

-no…entiendo lo quieres decir. Parpadeo Peridot.

-déjame explicártelo ves a esas personas son normales. Señalaba Mindy a gente caminado.

-si. Asintió Peridot.

-me ves a mi soy popular. Dijo Mindy feliz.

-de…acuerdo. Dijo Peridot desconcertada.

-ves a Steven y a sus amigos son extraños. Señalo Mindy.

-espera un momento, porque dices eso. Reclamo Peridot.

-porque lo son, así que dices…quieres unirte al grupo ganador. Pregunto Mindy con una leve sonrisa.

-no. Respondió Peridot.

-¡QUE!, mira Peri acaso no viste a sus amigas y ese Puro hueso, son raritos acasos quieres terminar como él. Reclamo Mindy.

-escucha Mindy no sé qué ves de malo en Steven o en sus amigos, pero creo…que exageras. Dijo Peridot en tono serena.

-exagerar yo sabes que, tu ropa luce ridícula no combina con tu pelo es enserio rubia uff…por favor era de esperarse de una rarita como tú. Hablaba Mindy burlándose.

Steven se acercaba para controlar la situación.

-con que soy rarita eh, bien sabes que eres una niña mimada y pelo de zanahoria. Gruño Peridot.

De repente Peridot utilizo su helado para empapar el pelo de Mindy.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Hablaron Peedee, Irwin y Pecas.

-oh cierto ahora tienes pelo de helado jajajajaja. Decía Peridot burlándose

-grrrrrr…marca mis palabras Peri te ganaste una enemiga con las que no deberías meterte. Gruño Mindy.

La niña se retiraba y no muy feliz.

-sabes…no era necesario hacer eso. Dijo Steven un poco preocupado.

-que acaba de llamarte a ti a todos raritos eso me incluye soy una Gema no. Dijo Peridot molesta.

-lose, lose sé que Mindy es mimada, pero…no actúa como Valente, quizás esto te suene loco, pero creo que todo el mundo puede cambiar si le das una oportunidad. Hablaba Steven en tono sereno.

-jaja creo que ella podría decir toda lo quiera, pero jamás podrá herirte. Decía Peridot en tono alegre.

Momentos después Steven y Peridot fueron a la Casa en la Playa.

-Puro hueso ya volví traje a Peri conmigo. Dijo Steven feliz.

-oh ahí están. Hablo Perla en tono alegre.

-llegan a tiempo para el desayuno. Dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-guao. Dijeron Steven y Peridot con ojos de estrella.

El un nuevo Waflee, jarabe de miel, palomitas de maíz, y una frutilla.

-pasaron el día preparando esto. Dijo Steven feliz.

-sip. Hablo Garnet en tono neutral.

-genial, funciono como lo decía la nota. Dijo Steven.

-…pero no predijo que el desayuno anterior iba a devorarnos. Hablaba Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-que. Dijo Steven desconcertado.

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	7. Frybo

**No soy dueño de nada.**

En la mañana en la casa playa recientemente la Muerte despertaba.

-hmm…necesito un café. Dijo Puro hueso.

Puro hueso bajaba para prepararse un buen café este le dio un sorbo, sin embargo, no noto que Steven estaba ahí buscando sus pantalones.

-no me digas perdiste tus pantalones. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupado.

-si me ayudas encontrarlos. Decía Steven.

-no tengo otra opción. Hablo Puro hueso.

El Huesudo intento ayudar al Chico Mágico.

-Steven, has visto un fragmento de Gema por ahí es muy importante. Pregunto Perla preocupada.

-no, has visto mis pantalones también son muy importantes. Pregunto Steven.

-Steven enserio, estos fragmentos tienen una poderosa conciencia parcial que ha sido usada por las Crystal Gems a lo largo de la historia. Explicaba Perla.

Mientras que Steven escuchaba la explicación de la Gema Oji Celeste.

-oh. Decía Puro hueso.

La Muerte noto algo moverse este se alejaba de Steven y Perla.

-si llegas a verla tráemela enseguida buscare afuera. Hablo Perla.

La Gema de Pelo de Melocotón se fue.

-MIS PANTALONES. Grito Steven.

De repente el Chico Universe volteo a ver a Puro hueso peleando contra su pantalón.

-que estás haciendo. Pregunto Steven confundido.

-no soy yo, tu pantalón esta poseído. Respondió Puro hueso molesto.

El pantalón intentaba patearlo pero fue alejado por el Huesudo, inmediatamente Steven se pone sus pantalones.

-yo llevo los pantalones en esta relación. Dijo Steven un poco serio.

El Chico Universe noto algo en su bolsillo este saco un pequeño fragmento de cristal.

-es, es un cristal. Hablo Steven sorprendido.

-debe ser cristal que Perla tanto busca. Dijo Puro hueso.

Steven decidió guardar el Fragmento en un calcetín.

-jah que harás ahora. Hablo Steven burlándose.

El calcetín pateaba al Chico Mágico en el rostro en total 5.

-jajaja. Reía Puro hueso.

-basta. Ordeno Steven un poco adolorido.

Steven guardaba el calcetín en su mochila hamburguesa.

-se lo llevaras a Perla. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-no, no tenemos tiempo además le prometí a Peridot que iríamos a la Caminata Frita. Aclaro Steven.

-ah, niño. Decía Puro hueso con una sonrisa pícara.

-hey, trato de mostrarles la Ciudad. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

-lo se déjame acompañarte. Hablo Puro hueso feliz.

Puro hueso y Steven caminaban hasta encontrarse con la Rubia quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

-ya era hora porque se tardaron tanto. Protesto Peridot molesta.

-Steven no encontraba sus pantalones. Contesto Puro hueso.

-oye. Reclamo Steven.

Los 3 caminaron tranquilamente hasta que el Chico Universe choco contra un extraño.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYÚDENME.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Steven asustado, cerrando los ojos y temblando.

-Steven, Steven, tranquilo solo es Peedee. Hablo Peridot en tono tranquila.

Peedee tenía un disfraz de un vaso con papas en su cabeza sus ojos eran azules este sonría mientras unas gaviotas lo atacaban.

-NO SOY COMIDA. Grito Peedee molesto.

De ahí salía Fryman.

-ugh y tu cabeza Frybo, para formar parte de la familia Fryman debes vender papas fritas y ser mi hijo que ya lo eres así que…YA VAS en medio camino de lo dado sigue adelante Frybo. Hablo Fryman feliz.

-soy Pee. Interrumpido Peedee.

Ya que su papa cerró la puerta de su restaurante.

-hola Peedee. Saludo Steven feliz.

-cuando le dije a papa que quería formar parte del negocio familiar no me refería a estar todo el día encerrado en este sucio disfraz, las cosas eran diferentes Steven antes solo pensaba en subirme en el caballito del salón de juegos hasta quedar mareado. Decía Peedee.

-oye Frybo, eres gracioso. Dijo Steven feliz.

Lo cual Peedee solo apretó sus puños mientras que Peridot le dio un leve codazo a Steven.

-Peedee no te gustaría ir al salón de juegos. Sugirió Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-lo haría si Frybo…no se moviera sin mi adentro. Gruño Peedee.

-tal vez lo hay Peedee tal vez la hay. Sonría Steven.

Momentos después Steven llevaba el traje de Frybo.

-oouuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven aterrado.

Ya que las gaviotas lo atacaban.

-espera tengo…otra idea. Sugirió Steven.

Momentos despues el Chico Universe tenia una idea

-eso es una Gema. Señalo Peridot.

-es solo fragmento. Asintió Steven.

-¿estás seguro de usar eso? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-solo será por un rato iremos al salón de juegos y todo será como antes. Comento Steven en tono tranquilo.

-hmm…de acuerdo. Hablo Puro hueso.

Steven dejo el fragmento en el traje de Frybo, este empezó a rodar alejándose de poco a los 4.

-alto. Ordeno Steven.

Frybo se detuvo.

-es increíble, levántate. Dijo Peedee asombrado.

Frybo se levantó del suelo.

-ponte a bailar. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

Frybo ahora tenía piernas de papas fritas.

-ugh. Dijeron Steven, Peridot y Peedee asqueados.

-perturbador. Hablo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Frybo se puso a bailar hasta que el llego el papa de Peedee.

-oh jaja muy bien, eso es, buen trabajo hijo, a eso me refería Frybo jaja, sigue así. Decía Fryman feliz.

Fryman volvió a su cocina mientras que Peedee se ocultaba detrás de la Muerte.

-finalmente, SOY LIBRE. Sonrió Peedee.

Peedee se acercó a Frybo.

-tienes el empleo Frybo sacude esos 5. Dijo Peedee feliz.

Parecía que ese Disfraz iba a estrangularlo, pero solamente lo sacudió.

-muy bien, basta quiero bajarme. Dijo Peedee.

Frybo lo soltó.

-ahora, has que todos coman papas fritas jajaja vamos al salón de juegos. Ordeno Peedee.

-nos acompañas Puro hueso. Pregunto Peridot.

-…si, si voy. Respondió Puro hueso.

La Muerte tenía un mal presentimiento, pero eso no importaba ahora los 3 niños estaban sentados en unas máquinas mini vehículos que solo funcionaban con una moneda.

-porque esa cara. Pregunto Peridot.

-este caballito de mar antes me hacia reír. Respondió Peedee triste.

-quieres subirte a la medusa. Dijo Steven.

-no, saben creí si trabaja en el empleo de mi papa el estaría orgulloso y notaria mi presencia, pero en vez de eso solamente me paga con dinero ni siquiera nota que estoy aquí. Hablo Peedee triste.

De repente se escuchó un grito.

-eso viene de nuestra tienda. Dijo Peedee alarmado.

-sabía que algo andaba mal. Dijo Puro hueso.

Los 4 corrieron hacia la Caminata Fritas donde la gente corría despavorida, delante de ellos unos tentáculos estirarse atrapando a gente inocente.

-no les dijimos que hiciera eso o si le dijimos. Comento Peedee asustado.

-creo que dijiste que todos coman papas fritas. Dijo Peridot.

-que he hecho. Dijo Peedee poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-tranquilo lo resolveré. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

El Chico Universe se acercó hacia la ventana.

-Frybo, ALTO. Ordeno Steven molesto.

Frybo volteo lentamente lucia diferente tenías venas rojas y azul, Steven, Peridot y Peedee lo miraron con horror, pero Puro hueso no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-no va obedecerte. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-claro. Interrumpido Steven.

De repente vieron a Lars caer hacia afuera.

-no me gustan las papas. Decía Lars.

-Puro hueso, crees que pu. Interrumpido Steven.

-si ya lo sé. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

El Huesudo saco su Hoz mientras que el Disfraz lo tomo como una amenaza.

-ven. Decía Puro hueso con voz fría.

Frybo caminaba hacia a Puro hueso decidió usar sus tentáculos para atraparlo.

-no. Dijo Puro hueso.

Con su Hoz corto 3 tentáculos que iba atraparlo.

-vamos Puro hueso. Animaba Steven dando jabs al aire.

-¡DERRIBALO! Grito Peridot.

El Disfraz se acercaba para embestir y darles papas fritas, la Muerte ahora estaba en el suelo a este mismo comia papas fritas para luego escupirlas.

-están frías. Gruño Puro hueso.

La Muerte empujo a Frybo.

-Peedee…que…está sucediendo. Dijo Fryman desconcertado.

-papa lo siento, yo solo…quería ayudarte fuera del disfraz la verdad es que odio a Frybo, solamente quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi. Contesto Peedee nervioso y molesto.

-…Peedee, lamento ponerte tanta presión, la verdad yo estoy orgulloso de tenerte aquí. Dijo Fryman.

Fryman abrazo a su hijo menor.

-que bien. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Steven.

El Chico Mágico se fijó en Perla.

-pusiste mi fragmento de gema en ese traje. Pregunto Perla.

-si. Respondió Steven

-no escucharon lo que dije sobre las armaduras vivientes de infantería y todo lo que significaba eso. Hablaba Perla.

-no. Nego Steven.

Lo cual Perla suspiro en derrota luego comenzó a invocar su Lanza para así ayudar a la Muerte.

-guao, yo puedo hacer eso. Susurro Peridot curiosa.

-umm…creo…que sí. Tartamudeo Steven.

De repente la Lanza incrusto directo al ojo derecho del Disfraz.

-no necesito tu ayuda. Dijo Puro hueso.

-parece que estás perdiendo. Dijo Perla en tono poco burlón.

-chicos. Parpadeo Steven.

-retírate niña. Ordeno Puro hueso molesto.

-que dijiste sucio monstruo. Decía Perla molesta.

-chicos. Hablo Steven preocupado.

-lo que estas combatiendo es una gema lo que significa que es mi problema ahora. Gruño Perla enojada.

-lástima porque yo llegue primero ahora Frybo sufrirá las consecuencias. Gruño Puro hueso enojado.

-¡CHICOS! Grito Steven.

-que. Dijeron Puro hueso y Perla seriamente.

-uh…f f Frybo. Señalo Steven asustado y temblado.

Los 2 se fijaron que el Disfraz se inflaba para así escupir un líquido rojo y amarillo, que impacto a la Gema Oji Celeste mientras que el Huesudo lo esquivo, pero tenía una mancha roja en su brazo izquierdo.

-no puedo ver. Hablaba Perla.

-bah, es solo Ketchup. Dijo Puro hueso decepcionado.

La Muerte y Frybo corrieron para así atacarse sin embargo el que recibió el golpe al estómago fue el Disfraz quien sintió la punta de la madera haciéndolo vomitar mayonesa.

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRH. Grito Puro hueso determinado.

Puro hueso inserto su brazo derecho dentro de la boca de Frybo, quien solo movía sus brazos desesperadamente pero de repente los tentáculos de su cabeza iban atacarlo.

-te distrajiste Frybo. Dijo Steven determinado.

Todos los tentáculos fueron sometidos bajo la ropa de Steven este solamente estaba en calzoncillos.

-jajaja, bien pensado Steven. Hablo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

La Muerte tiro fuertemente del fragmento dentro del Disfraz acabando con esta pelea.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Grito Peridot emocionada.

-Steven estas bien. Pregunto Perla.

Perla tocaba el rostro de la pequeña Gema.

-yo soy Peri. Dijo Peridot confundida.

-estoy bien, Puro hueso derroto al malvado de Frybo. Comento Steven con una leve sonrisa.

Era de noche y la ropa de Steven cargaba al Disfraz al mar.

-algunas palabras Fryman. Decía Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Fryman dio un paso adelante y se quitó su sombrero.

-fuiste genial Frybo, pero los chicos de hoy no te entienden y ahora nunca lo harán. Dijo Fryman triste a punto de llorar.

-no asustaba a las personas antes de atacarlas. Dijo Perla en tono tranquila.

-ssssssh. Dijo Steven preocupado.

Fryman sacaba un encendedor.

-es hora…de dejarlo ir. Decía Fryman.

El Adulto encendió a Frybo poco a poco se quemaba mientras que la muerte usaba su Hoz para empujarlo hacia el mar.

-descansa en paz…Frybo. Dijo Puro hueso con voz fría.

El Chico Mágico noto algo en su alrededor.

-donde esta Peri. Pregunto Steven.

-quizás volvió a su casa deberías vestirte de seguro la espantaste con tus calzoncillos. Respondió Puro hueso con ojos entre cerrados.

-aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RAYOS. Grito Steven avergonzado.

Steven se ponía su ropa.

-papa…vas conseguir otro traje. Pregunto Peedee.

-…no necesito otro Frybo tengo…un Fryman.

Mientras tanto con Peridot quien estaba en su hogar esta misma se quitaba el collar volviendo a su forma original.

-veamos…era así, invocar arma. Dijo Peridot.

Nada paso.

-de seguro es así, invocar arma. Gruño Peridot determinada.

Ella ponía sus manos sobre su Gema, pero nada paso.

-¡DIJE INVOCAR ARMA! Grito Peridot furiosa.

Nada pasaba, pero Peridot no se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	8. Cazador de montruos

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA.**

En una casa normal se podía ver a una chica rubia su cuerpo era en forma de reloj sin duda figura sexy esta tenía el pelo suelo era rubia sus ojos eran jade verde, su camisa era una verde con un símbolo con cabeza de alien con conjunto de shorts negros, el otro era un joven con rulos un poco esponjado de color negro hasta su cuello, este llevaba una camisa rosa 5 símbolos de estrellas en forma de cometas y unos pantalones largos azules estos jóvenes eran Steven y Peri quienes empujaban un sofá.

-eso es. Decía Steven feliz.

-sí y…aquí, perfecto. Decía Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo un poco agotados.

-jajajajaja. Reían Steven y Peridot en tono alegres.

-me alegra que me hagas esto. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Hablaba Peridot en tono amable.

-me canse de Garnet, Amatista y Perla especialmente de Perla no los soportaba, que bueno que Puro hueso me abrió los ojos. Dijo Steven en tono sereno.

-claro, miranos ya tenemos 18, acaso vas vivir de ellos siempre. Dijo Peridot.

Luego Steven puso sus 2 manos en su cabeza.

-me hubiera gustado ver cara de Perla al enterarse que no estoy en una misión jeje. Reía Steven.

-sabes que más seria divertido. Decía Peridot feliz.

-y…que seria. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-esto. Respondió Peridot en tono seductor.

Peri beso a Steven en los labios lentamente los 2 caían al suelo lentamente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Era Perla quien veía a su alrededor.

-oh…solo fue un sueño. Suspiro Perla aliviada.

Perla salió de su habitación al encontrarse con el Chico Mágico quien estaba saliendo de la puerta de su hogar junto con la Muerte.

-Steven espera. Hablo Perla preocupada.

Steven ya se había ido.

-adónde va. Dijo Perla un poco desconcertada.

-va con esa niña, Peri algo me dice que está enamorado.

La Gema de Piel Blanco giro para ver a Amatista quien comía un sándwich.

-no digas eso. Contesto Perla molesta.

-no crees que últimamente ha ido seguido a la casa de su amiga, Steven pasa más rato con ella que con sus amigos. Hablo Amatista en tono serena.

Perla sintió que algo había sospechoso en todo esto.

-Perla ¿sucede algo? Pregunto Amatista.

Al contar su sueño a la Gema de piel Morada esta termino riéndose.

-no es gracioso. Reclamo Perla.

-Perla estas exagerando las cosas. Dijo Amatista.

-esto es un asunto serio si no vas ayudar…en ese caso, yo debo hablar con los papas de Peri. Dijo Perla determinada.

Con Puro hueso y Steven quienes iban a visitar a su amiga Gema en la granja.

-Peridot, ya llegamos. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-eres un muchacho muy ruidoso. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Al entrar en dicha granja vieron que Peridot seguía durmiendo.

-son las 10 y media. Dijo Puro hueso mirando su reloj.

-habrá visto una película que le interese. Comento Steven.

El Huesudo se alejaba de los 2 niños, este revisaba la nave donde estaba atrapada Peri, la nave no se veía en buenas condiciones este mismo decidió ocultarla aquí para no llamar atención de nadie.

-menos mal que logramos arrastrar la nave hasta aquí. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-pero…que pasaría si alguien decidiese entrar aquí. Dijo Puro hueso.

-no lo creo…mira lejos de la civilización dudo mucho que alguien quiera visitar este lugar. Decía Steven quien extendió sus 2 brazos arriba.

-eso espero. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Hasta que oyeron el bostezo de Peri.

-…ya…es de…día. Decía Peridot medio dormida.

-cielos, hasta esta hora te levantas. Dijo Steven rascándose la cabeza.

-perdón, es que quería invocar un arma. Dijo Peridot un dormido y frotándose los ojos.

-oh, Peridot no es sencillo. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

Así los 3 fueron Ciudad Playa.

-aaaaaaa no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo.

-hay no aquí viene el. Comento Puro hueso desinteresado.

Delante la Muerte, el Chico Universe y la Oji Verde estaba frente a un chico con los mismos cortes de cabello que Peedee llevaba una camisa arremangada con color bordo con conjunto pantalones cortos con unas sandalias envolventes de color marrón este llevaba gafas.

-hola Ronaldo. Saludo Steven feliz.

Ronaldo el hermano mayor de Peedee este no era un muy trabajador que digamos era amante fenómenos naturales y teorías de conspiración, se dedicaba solamente en escribir su blog llamado "cosas locas de Ciudad Playa" desde que conoció a Puro hueso decidió preguntarle un montón de preguntas a las cuales fueron ignoradas.

-no voy responder a tus preguntas. Decía Puro hueso molesta.

-esta vez no es eso. Negó Ronaldo.

-porque la prisa. Pregunto Peridot.

-ah sí…verán ya llego finalmente ya está en Ciudad Playa. Respondió Ronaldo emocionado.

-quien. Preguntaron Steven y Peridot.

-el cazador de monstruos. Respondió Ronaldo.

-cazador de monstruos Hablaron Steven y Peridot.

-así es este ni siquiera falla en su trabajo consigue cada monstruo en cada captura. Dijo Ronaldo feliz.

Lo cual preocupaba al Chico Magico.

-Puro hueso te ordeno que te ocultes. Hablo Steven preocupado.

-es una broma ¿verdad? Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-no bromeo, te prohíbo pelear contra él. Señalo Steven un poco serio.

-ugh…que ridículo, de acuerdo lo haré porque es una orden. Gruño Puro hueso

Este mismo se daba la vuelta.

-me iré a casa avísame cuando ese tal cazador se haya ido. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-si. Asintió Steven.

El Huesudo dejo solos a Peridot, Steven y Ronaldo.

-Steven no entendió por qué le dijiste eso a Puro hueso él podría encargarse de ese tipo quizás Ronaldo solo trata de exagerar. Dijo Peridot un poco preocupada.

-lose, pero…al saber que hay personas que pelean contra monstruos quizá este no se da por vencido, que pasaría si se lleva la cabeza de Puro hueso como trofeo. Hablo Steven preocupado.

-aaaaaaa, ahí viene. Señalo Ronaldo emocionado.

Delante de ellos estaba un hombre adulto este tenía un cabello largo hasta el cuello de color naranja, llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo este llevaba botas de vaquero y pantalones oscuros con cinturón de calavera, este mismo traía una musculosa oscura su mano derecha era hierro.

-RENEGADO. Grito Ronaldo emocionado.

Este tenía una expresión seria lo cual asusto a Steven.

-hola jóvenes, de casualidad no vieron nada extraño en su hogar, por ejemplo, monstruos. Pregunto Renegado.

Lo cual Ronaldo iba decirle, pero este fue pisoteado por la Rubia.

-ssssssssssh, ninguna palabra. Susurro Peridot.

-no todo normal, no hay ningún monstruo merodeando en Ciudad Playa. Sonría Steven nervioso.

Renegado solo miro con sospecha, mientras que el Chico Magico vio detrás del Adulto a Perla y Amatista.

-Peri encárgate de Amatista. Susurro Peridot.

Lo cual la Pequeña Gema fue en camino de Gema Oji Celeste y Gema Pelo Gris.

-chicas que bueno, encontrarlas. Dijo Peridot un poco nerviosa.

-y ¿Steven? Pregunto Perla.

-umm está en la biblioteca…si la biblioteca. Respondía Peridot nerviosa.

-hmm…de acuerdo chico te tomare la palabra, pero estén alerta no sabe que monstruo podría atacar. Dijo Renegado.

-monstruo. Parpadeo Perla.

El Adulto se dio la vuelta para ver a Perla afortunadamente no le dio mucha importancia la Gema en su frente.

-así es señorita mi nombre es Renegado cazador de monstruos.

Por otro lado, Peridot hacia lo imposible para detener a Gema de piel Morada.

-por favor Amatista ese hombre pensara que eres un monstruo. Suplicaba Peridot.

-explícame que está pasando. Dijo Amatista.

Con Perla entre su camino estaba el Chico Mágico.

-Perla no. Decía Steven preocupado.

-aun lado Steven, estoy haciendo esto por tu bien. Dijo Perla determinada.

La Gema Oji Celeste estaba cerca del Cazador.

-he visto un monstruo tiene forma de esqueleto. Hablo Perla en tono neutral.

-díganme más detalles. Sonría Renegado.

-bueno…tiene una túnica negra que cubre su cuerpo y una Hoz. Decía Perla.

-bien y…donde está. Pregunto Renegado.

-umm. Interrumpida Perla.

-en la casa playa de Steven. Dijo Ronaldo quien este mismo cerro su boca.

-RONALDO. Reclamo Steven.

-lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo es Renegado. Dijo Ronaldo avergonzado.

Con Puro hueso quien estaba viendo la tele hasta alguien toco puerta.

-…si. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupado.

Al abrir la puerta este término contra el suelo arrastrándose en la arena.

-quien eres tu fortachón. Pregunto Puro hueso molesto.

-mi nombre es Gado, Renegado, soy un cazador de monstruos.

Renegado disparo su motosierra con una ballesta lo cual termino la Muerte termino esquivándolo.

-oye mira donde apuntas. Gruño Puro hueso.

-lo siento…la próxima vez no fallara. Dijo Renegado en tono seriamente.

Desde se podía ver a Perla, Steven y Ronaldo de espectador a lo lejos se podía a Amatista y Peridot.

- _finalmente me desharé de él. Penso Perla._

Renegado disparo nuevamente 3 motosierras, pero la Muerte logro bloquearlos con su Hoz y este último logro desviarlos hacia la mano derecha del Adulto.

-oh. Dijo Renegado triste.

Este último se fijó que Puro hueso estaba frente para darle un derechazo en su rostro haciendo que este se arrastra por suelo y sujete su mandíbula.

-y tengo más donde salió. Decía Puro hueso.

-vamos si resistes una dosis de moho plasma. Dijo Renegado molesto.

El Cazador cambio su mano a una cañon este disparaba un líquido pegajoso.

-no funcionara. Hablaba Puro hueso.

La Muerte comenzó a flotar.

-wow, Puro hueso podía volar. Decía Steven asombrado y con ojos de estrellas.

-eso no te servirá. Dijo Renegado.

Renegado disparaba plasma, pero eran esquivadas.

-grrrr, quédate quieto. Gruño Renegado enojado.

-oblígame. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

La Muerte se acercaba con su Hoz para así atacar al Peli Naranja, este mismo se agacha rodando y tirando de la túnica para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-aaaaaaaaaa. Grito Renegado.

Puro hueso noto que el Cazador cambio su mano derecha una mano hecha de acero, termino esquivándolo rodando por los suelos mostrando polvo de arena.

-voy devolverte donde perteneces. Decía Renegado furioso.

-me harías un gran favor. Contesto Puro hueso con sarcasmo.

Renegado dio un golpe a la mejilla izquierda del Huesudo este mismo se tambalea, lo cual el Peli Naranja no paso por alto este decidió dar otro golpe que termino fallando ya que el Puro hueso se alejaba de poco.

-aaaaaaaergggggggggggg. Grito Renegado.

El cazador giro su brazo derecho este término cortado por la Hoz.

-te engañe. Sonría Puro hueso.

-haces que las cosas se vuelvan difíciles. Dijo Renegado molesto.

Renegado decidió usar nuevamente la motosierra mientras que Puro hueso preparaba su Hoz, ambos corrieron a sus objetivos las armas chocaron 2 veces, luego sacaron chispas debido a que los 2 hacían fuerza.

-esto es…genial. Decía Amatista asombrada.

Los 2 retrocedieron iban atacarse, pero de repente entre medio se metió Steven y Peridot quien abrazo al Adulto lo confundió a todos en especial a este mismo.

-PAPA, POR FAVOR DETENTE. Grito Peridot.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE, Renegado tiene una hija. Dijo Ronaldo sorprendido.

-señor escuche le diremos toda la verdad, pero por favor sígame la corriente. Susurro Peridot.

Lo cual el adulto le dio un abrazo.

-chicos les presento a mi papa…él está divorciado. Dijo Peridot nerviosa.

-así es mi mujer no soportaba como mataba a monstruos, es por eso que decidí vivir en Ciudad Playa junto con mi hija. Decía Renegado feliz.

-señor Renegado los monstruos no son malvados hay algunos que son buenos como Puro hueso. Explico Steven en tono tranquilo.

-bien cómo eres el amigo de mi hija te creo, ahora quisiera tener tiempo de calidad con mi hija, pero…el trabajo es trabajo. Dijo Renegado un poco serio.

- _rayos. Penso Perla un poco molesta_

El Cazador se retiraba esa misma tarde en la granja.

-aquí estoy. Hablo Renegado.

De ahí se mostraron Steven, Peridot y Puro hueso.

-más vale que estas no sean una de tus trampas espectro. Dijo Renegado molesto.

-soy Puro hueso espero que eso te quede claro.

-basta, primero le diré la verdad y Steven también le contara. Dijo Peridot determinada.

-Peri…¿estas segura?. Pregunto Steven preocupada.

Lo cual la Rubia asintió esta misma se quitó su collar revelando su verdadera forma.

-qué clase de monstruo eres tú. Pregunto Renegado sorprendido.

-me explicarle la verdad con esta forma. Respondió Peridot determinada.

-te escucho. Dijo Renegado cruzado de brazos.

Al contarle toda la historia incluyendo al Chico Universe.

-entonces tu mama tuvo que sacrificarse para tomar tu forma. Dijo Renegado un poco sorprendido.

-si. Asiento Steven.

-primero monstruos y ahora alienígenas…todo esto es difícil de asimilar. Comento Renegado tocándose la cabeza.

Peridot se puso su collar volviendo a su forma humana.

-Renegado, le pido por favor que no revelo esto a los demás. Dijo Peridot un poco preocupada.

-hmm…bueno me contaste tu historia y fingiste que eres mi hija, nose ustedes, pero mentir está mal…pero voy confiar en ustedes. Decía Renegado con una leve sonrisa.

-gracias. Dijo Steven feliz.

-bueno, tengo que irme ya saben, monstruos. Dijo Renegado un poco feliz.

-sí, adiós. Decía Puro hueso un poco molesto.

En la casa Playa, la Gema Oji Celeste

-Steven, lo siento por lo que paso hoy es que yo qui. Interrumpida Perla.

-NO…Perla no soy yo a quien le debes una disculpa, deberías pedírselo a Puro hueso. Hablo Steven un poco serio.

-qué, pero. Interrumpida Perla.

-Perla, fuiste quien caso todo esto además estaban cerca de nuestra casa. Reclamo Steven seriamente.

-…de acuerdo. Dijo Perla un poco triste.

Perla se acercó a la Muerte.

-lamento…lo que…sucedió hoy. Hablaba Perla apenada.

-disculpa aceptada. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-lo ves no están difícil. Sonría Steven.

Con Renegado este mismo pensaba en lo que le contó Peridot aún era difícil de asimilar, pero este mismo nunca pensó tener que fingir ser padre él no era el indicado.

-esa niña...no estaba mintiendo. Dijo Renegado con una leve sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	9. Amigos de burbuja

**No soy dueño de nada.**

En la granja se podía ver a la Gema Oji Verde levantarse para así pasear por Ciudad Playa, ella iba estrenar su nueva bicicleta de color jade.

-aquí voy. Dijo Peridot feliz.

Había pasado una semana y Peridot había conseguido una bicicleta, de parte de unos de sus amigos esta aprendió gracias al Chico Mágico.

-es otro lindo día. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

De la nada la tierra comenzó a moverse causando que la Rubia pierda el equilibro, pero esta mantuvo su curso.

-que fue todo eso. Decía Peridot desconcertada.

Luego de llegar a Ciudad Playa, Peridot se encontró con Steven, Peedee, Pecas y Irwin.

-hola chicos y…que haremos hoy. Pregunto Peridot.

-bueno, decidimos que hoy sería los vídeo juegos, pero como todos estamos en bicis una carrera en la colina. Contesto Peedee.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Dijeron Pecas y Irwin.

Los 3 se fueron pedaleando con sus bicicletas dejando atrás Peridot y Steven.

-por cierto, donde esta Puro hueso. Pregunto Peridot.

-fue a su antigua casa donde vivía antes, dijo que tenía que recoger algunas cosas. Respondió Steven.

-ya veo…el último es un huevo podrido. Decía Peridot emocionada.

La Gema Oji Verde se adelantaba, dejando a un sorprendido Chico Mágico.

-ah, esperen, esperen. Dijo Steven feliz.

Finalmente, la carrera entre los 5 finalizo dejando al ganador Pecas.

-deberían llamarme Pecas el trueno rojo. Hablo Pecas con una leve sonrisa.

-no es justo todos ustedes se fueron sin decir 3,2,1, ya. Reclamo Steven un poco molesto.

-como sea ya llegamos, subiremos. Señalo Peedee.

Ante la vista de los niños vieron la colina esta tenia rutas en formas de curvas tanto que sería difícil si alguien fuera a máxima velocidad.

-que cansancio. Dijo Steven sudando.

-buena idea Peedee subir a la colina en plena luz del día. Hablo Pecas con sarcasmo.

-lo siento, debí haber calculado mejor las cosas. Decía Peedee sudando.

Los 5 vieron la bajada sin duda parecía peligroso.

-Jenny me contó sobre este lugar según aquí hacen las carreras. Dijo Irwin un poco preocupado.

Ya que bajar por ahí no sería muy fácil más en especial si estas con una bicicleta.

-bien…quien baja primero. Comento Peedee un poco asustado.

Todos los chicos solamente desviaban las miradas hasta incluso pateaban una roca, llevaban casco y protección, pero temían lastimarse.

-yo lo hare. Dijo Peridot determinada.

-pero ni siquiera llevas. Interrumpido Irwin.

Ya que la Gema Oji Verde se fue.

-casco y protección. Parpadeo Irwin.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERI. Grito Steven preocupado.

El Chico Universe decidió perseguirla, la Rubia parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que sonó un terremoto tanto que hizo que Peridot se desviaría de su camino.

-PERIDOT. Grito Steven preocupado.

Steven la atrapo a la Rubia cubriéndola en una burbuja rosada, después los 2 empezaron rodar colina abajo tanto que sus ojos terminaron en forma de espiral.

-como…hice eso. Hablo Steven sorprendido.

-Steven, gracias. Dijo Peridot feliz y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El Chico Mágico se fijó que estaba sobre Gema Oji Verde lo cual empezó a retroceder avergonzado para luego ayudarla levantarse.

-l lo siento. Dijo Steven sonrojado.

-no hay problema y…cuánto dura esta burbuja. Pregunto Peridot.

-o oh claro, mmm…grrrr. Respondió Steven.

Steven trato de deshacerse de la burbuja, pero nada paso.

-qué pasa. Pregunto Peridot.

-creo que…no puedo hacerla desaparecer. Respondió Steven nervioso.

-esto será un problema. Hablo Peridot en tono tranquila.

El Chico Universe trato de mover la burbuja, Peridot decidió ayudarle a empujar para así avanzar.

-y cuéntame un poco de las Crystal Gems. Dijo Peridot.

-a veces participo en unas misiones, aunque a menudo dicen que son muy peligrosas. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

De camino llegaban Irwin, Pecas y Peedee quienes se asombraron por la burbuja que creo el Chico Universe.

-chicos, sáquenos. Decía Steven.

-sí, estamos atrapados. Agrego Peridot.

Ambos golpeaban la burbuja.

-¿que están diciendo? Dijo Peedee desconcertado.

-es obvio que dicen que los saquemos. Hablaba Irwin en tono neutral.

-a un lado el trueno rojo romperá esa burbuja. Dijo Pecas determinado.

Pecas estaba a una buena distancia entre la burbuja este empezó a acelerar.

-no, no, no. Dijeron Steven y Peridot.

El Peli rojo termino chocándose contra la burbuja, haciéndola retroceder solo un poco.

-tendremos que pedir ayuda de otros. Sugirió Peridot.

-buena idea. Dijo Steven.

- _que mal que las chicas estén en una misión en este momento. Penso Steven._

En la Gran Rosquilla, Lars se burlaba del Chico Universe lo cual no lo entendía mientras que la Pequeña Rubia daba martillazos.

-Lars deja de molestarlo y ayúdame. Reclamo Sadie.

-que estoy ayudando a Steven con su cita. Dijo Lars feliz.

-lo estas avergonzado. Dijo Sadie molesta.

-no es cierto. Aclaro Lars feliz.

Luego Sadie y Lars empiezan a discutir.

-¿porque están discutiendo? Pregunto Peridot.

-ellos se quieren mucho. Respondió Steven en tono tranquilo.

De ahí venia Sadie con una silla, pero termino destruyéndose, lo cual no rompió la burbuja.

-intentemos mi idea. Decía Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

Con Puro hueso.

-solo faltan algunas cosas. Dijo Puro hueso.

La Muerte ordenaba algunos objetos.

-mmm…siento que estoy olvidando algo. Decía Puro hueso tocándose su mentón.

Con Steven y Peridot quienes seguían atrapados en la burbuja.

-y cuál es tu idea. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-mira. Respondió Peridot.

Delante de ellos vieron a Valente quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Valente, no creo que él pueda romperlo. Hablo Steven un poco asustado.

-es por eso que mi idea funcionara. Dijo Peridot feliz.

Los 2 se acercaron al Bravucón miraba amenazante.

-que quieren tontos. Dijo Valente burlándose.

El Chico Universe retrocedió, pero la Gema Oji Jade sujeto su mandibula y ojos que comenzó a estirarlos mientras que Steven movía lengua desesperadamente.

-te crees gracioso. Dijo Valente molesto.

Valente dio un golpe, pero termino hiriéndose a sí mismo.

-aaaaaa mi mejor derecha…grrrrrrrrrrr. Hablaba Valente triste y enojado a la vez.

El Bravucón tenía la cara roja dio un golpe con la izquierda y nuevamente termino hiriéndose su mano.

-aaaaaaaaaa, pagaran por esto. Gruño Valente triste.

Valente se había ido.

-al parecer mi idea no funciono. Dijo Peridot feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

-mi turno. Dijo Steven en tono inocente.

Los 2 estaba frente a un niño de menor estatura llevaba una camisa blanca, una camisa azul atada alrededor de su cuello y también unos pantalones rojos este era Cebolla.

-necesitamos un arpón. Aclaro Steven.

-que. Dijo Peridot desconcertada.

-para pinchar la burbuja. Dijo Steven feliz.

-hmm…puede funcionar. Hablo Peridot en tono serena.

-cebolla necesitamos un arpón…un arpón. Dijo Steven feliz.

Cebolla solo comía palomitas, lo cual hizo suspirar al Chico Universe este decidió dibujar en la burbuja.

-un arpón. Dijo Steven.

El niño seguía comiendo.

-ooooo. Dijo Steven dándose un facepalm.

-déjame intentar. Dijo Peridot en tono tranquila.

Peridot escribió en la burbuja cosa que Cebolla pudo entender perfectamente.

-fue sencillo. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

Cebolla tenía preparado el arpón lo que sorprendió a los 2 estos tuvieron que agacharse, pero fallo ya que el arpón reboto destruyendo un bote.

Esta vez fueron al Parque de diversiones.

-nunca visite esta parte del lugar. Comento Peridot.

-es porque es peligroso. Dijo Steven.

-oh, Steven mira eso, lo necesito ahora. Señalo Peridot con ojos de estrella.

Peridot señalaba un peluche marciano.

-es un premio lo haremos después de salir de aquí. Dijo Steven feliz.

Steven vio la montaña rusa.

-muy bien, bajamos la rampa antes de los carritos y el golpe nos liberara. Hablaba Steven en tono alegre.

-entre más rápido mejor. Sonría Peridot.

Los 2 rodaron hasta chocar contra carrito, pero estos 2 terminaron bajo el mar debido al impacto.

-…donde…estamos. Observaba Peridot su alrededor.

-en el fondo del mar. Contesto Steven.

-así que este es fondo, es muy bonito. Dijo Peridot despreocupada y feliz.

-si jejeje. Reía Steven.

Ambos avanzaron hasta que vieron a un gusano este comía algas brillantes.

-Steven esa es. Pregunto Peridot.

-es una Gema corrompida, creo que es el responsable de los terremotos. Respondió Steven.

Este monstruo comenzó cavar un oyó provocando que los 2 caigan más al fondo, el Chico Universe se dio cuenta que tenía su pie sobre el rostro de Peridot.

-aaaaaaa lo siento. Dijo Steven apenado.

-no…está bien. Decía Peridot un poco molesta.

De repente la Rubia se transformó en su forma de Gema.

-qué, pero tengo el collar puesto. Dijo Peridot sorprendida y a la vez desconcertada.

-tranquila Peridot, resolveremos esta situación. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

La burbuja se había roto causando que Chico Universe y Gema Oji Jade casi se ahogaran estos 2 nadaron hacia afuera para así tomar aire.

-jejejajajajajajaja. Reían Steven y Peridot.

Pero la risa no duro mucho ya que el gusano se lanzó sobre ellos enviándolos a la tierra, el monstruo comenzo a perseguirlos.

-corre, corre. Dijo Peridot asustada.

Ambos empezaron a correr, los 2 se separaron, pero el monstruo perseguía a la Gema Piel Lima este noto que se collar parpadeaba de color verde.

-ah, come cosas brillantes. Hablo Steven.

Steven corrió junto con la Gema Oji Jade esta inmediatamente le quito el collar.

-qué haces. Dijo Peridot un poco confundida y asustada.

-ya veras, vete CORRE. Ordeno Steven.

El Chico Universe levantaba el collar en alto luego comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por un gusano los 2 estaban sobre un muelle, hasta que Steven logro enredar a la criatura sobre los mástiles.

-eso...estuvo cerca. Suspiro Steven aliviado.

El gusano fue aplastado entre escombros.

-no vuelvas hacer eso. Dijo Peridot preocupada.

-lo siento caray, ya son 3 veces que me disculpo hoy contigo jaja. Hablo Steven en tono alegre.

-tonto. Susurro Peridot en voz baja y con leve rubor en sus mejillas

De ahí venia las Crystal Gems los 2 estaban entre el medio del humo.

-oh no, ahí vienen las chicas. Dijo Steven preocupada.

De la nada viene el Huesudo este empujo a Peridot a un portal, mientras que el humo se dispersaba mostrando a Puro hueso y Steven.

-Steven que sucedió. Pregunto Perla.

-umm…derrote al monstruo que ocasionaba terremotos jeje. Respondió Steven con sonrisa nerviosa.

-vaya bien hecho. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-si yo…sólito. Hablo Steven nervioso.

-tranquilo envié a Peridot a la granja. Susurro Puro hueso.

Lo cual hizo suspirar de alivio al Chico Universe esa misma noche fueron hacia la Gema de Baja estatura.

-lamento llegar en ese momento, verán acabo de leer le folleto que el efecto del collar solo dura unos pocos días, me equivoque de receta. Explico Puro hueso.

-y ahora que haremos. Pregunto Steven preocupado.

-tranquilo esta vez tratare de hacer la receta más resistente hasta incluso duro 3 años. Respondió Puro hueso.

La Muerte preparaba el collar que traía Steven.

-Steven necesitare más de tu sangre. Dijo Puro hueso.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Steven determinado.

Al día siguiente en el Parque Steven, Peridot y Puro hueso estaban frente al lanza anillos.

-finalmente aaaaaaah, lo tengo. Dijo Peridot emocionada.

-que difícil. Dijo Puro hueso sudando.

-si tuvimos que gastar 25 juegos. Dijo Steven un poco feliz.

Peridot recibió el peluche de un marciano esta lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.

-son los mejores. Aclaro Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	10. Steven se pone serio

**No soy dueño de NADA**.

Puro hueso, Steven y las Crystal Gems iban a una misión en busca de una gema.

-que emoción, que emoción. Dijo Steven emocionado y con ojos de estrellas.

-Steven date la vuelta vas marearte. Dijo Perla preocupado.

-sí, no queremos que eso vuelvo a repetirse ¿verdad? Hablaba Puro hueso seriamente.

-oh…sí. Asintió Steven un poco serio.

-¿por qué tenías que venir con nosotros? Dijo Perla molesta.

-¿por qué Steven trae su ukelele? Pregunto Puro hueso ignorando a la Gema Oji Celeste.

-ah…sentí la necesidad, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Hablo Steven un poco triste.

Al llegar al lugar el escenario estaba repleto de frutillas llenas de tamaños diferentes y a la vez unas espadas clavadas en el suelo, sin duda debió ser una guerra.

-me hubiera gustado ver esto. Comento Puro hueso feliz.

Los 5 llegaron ante una pirámide que estaba al revés, Garnet inserto la llave así todos pasaron.

-que interesante. Dijo Puro hueso curioso.

La Muerte se fijaba en los símbolos extraños en el techo le daba curiosidad, pero decidió dejarlo ya que noto que el Chico Mágico estaba decaído tanto que ni este mismo toco sin querer el mini triangulo.

-Steven que te dijimos acerca de NO tocar cosas mágicas. Decía Perla un poco frustrada.

-lo lo siento…en verdad. Contesto Steven un poco triste.

Los 5 comenzaron a flotar para caer en otra sala, afortunadamente Puro hueso y las Crystal Gems aterrizaron con éxito a excepción del Chico Universe quien se estrelló contra el suelo, de repente las antorchas de la sala se encendieron mostrando un montón de salidas en forma triangular.

-parece que tendremos que separarnos. Dijo Amatista tranquila.

-bien Steven y yo nos quedaremos aquí donde parece que estaremos seguros mientras ustedes resuelven el misterio de este lugar. Sugirio Perla quien sostenía a Steven de manera protectora.

Pero Steven se separó de la Gema de Pelo de Melocoton.

-esperen quiero ayudar es mi culpa y debo enmendarlo. Dijo Steven un poco triste y determinado.

-tienes razón resolvamos este misterio, vamos huesitos. Dijo Amatista en tono alegre.

Amatista cargo al Chico Universe pero fue separado por la Gema Oji Celeste.

-no, no, no, no, no ustedes son un desastre seguro en camino. Nego Perla.

-hmm…y si dejamos que Puro hueso y Steven encuentren la salida. Sugirió Garnet en tono neutral.

-que, pero dejarlo con con esa cosa. Interrumpida Perla.

-este equipo necesita confianza y Puro hueso debe demostrarlo. Hablo Garnet en tono tranquila.

-no tengo problemas. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-suena fabuloso. Dijo Steven feliz.

Ambos caminaban eligiendo una puerta al azar el Huesudo decidió iniciar la conversación.

-y…¿quieres hablarlo? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-de que. Respondió Steven un poco inocente y sudando un poco.

-el parque de diversiones. Hablo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-oye, ya superé eso, todo termino bien jeje. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

-seguro. Dijo Puro hueso levanto una ceja en cuestión.

-estoy bien, no hay nada que me ponga triste. Decía Steven un poco serio.

Steven y Puro hueso llegaron a una sala donde fue cerrada la puerta frente a ellos, el suelo estaba con formas de cuadros, cada uno brillaba de color blanco.

-Steven, hay que permanecer en los paneles brillantes. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-eso es fácil, Steven el serio. Dijo Steven feliz y serio.

El Chico Universe avanzaba sobre los paneles brillantes hasta que llego a la puerta, pero de repente hubo terremoto haciendo que el niño caiga sobre un panel sin brillo.

-no es bueno. Hablo Puro hueso.

La sala comenzó a cambiar los paneles caían al fuego ardiente, hasta que Steven comenzó a perder el equilibrio este se sujetaba a un panel.

-Steven. Dijo Puro hueso preocupado.

La Muerte logro rescatar a tiempo al Chico Universe.

-jajajaja eso fue…extremadamente peligroso. Comento Steven feliz y un poco serio.

-aun no es tu hora. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-gracias, sigamos. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

Los 2 caminaron a la siguiente sala que cerro inmediatamente asustando al niño.

-aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven aterrado.

-tomemos un descanso. Sugirió Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-no, tenemos que encontrar la salida las chicas confían en nosotros. Aclaro Steven un poco serio.

-como tú digas. Dijo Puro hueso rodeando sus ojos.

El Chico Universe analizaba los geogrificos atentamente.

-debe haber un código secreto en esta habitación. Hablaba Steven en tono sereno.

Sin querer Steven empujo un mecanismo revelando una trampa en el techo eran púas afiliadas.

-corre, corre, corre. Dijo Puro hueso desesperado.

Los 2 corrieron esquivando las púas que iban aplastar sus cuerpos después los 2 jadearon de cansancio.

-jajajajaja. Reían Puro hueso y Steven.

Los 2 suspiraron de alivio hasta que decidieron avanzar a la siguiente sala.

-tiene que ser una broma. Dijo Puro hueso con un tic en su ojo.

La sala llevaba a un hacha que se la baleaban, unos paneles flotantes, lava caía en el techo, unas púas aplastantes el suelo también tenía púas y entre los paneles soplaba el fuego.

-jeje, es mejor estar preparados. Decía Puro hueso seriamente.

El Chico Mágico solo recordaba ese aquel día en parque hace 2 semanas.

 _ **Flashback de Steven.**_

Steven, Peridot y Puro hueso junto con las Crystal Gems estaban frente a la taza giratoria.

-es mejor estar preparados. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-si yo estoy lista. Decía Peridot emocionada.

-esto será emocionante. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-parece aburrido. Dijo Amatista desinteresada.

-yo traje una tetera. Decía Perla en tono tranquila.

-no entiendes este juego. Hablo Puro hueso un poco burlón.

-ya es nuestro turno. Dijo Garnet.

Todos subieron sin duda se estaban divirtiendo, pero el estómago de Steven comenzó a molestarlo.

-Steven te…sientes bien. Hablaba Peridot preocupada.

-yo…tengo que bajar. Dijo Steven con mejillas infladas quien no sentía muy bien.

El Chico Mágico cayó sobre el señor Sonrisas quien controlaba el juego haciendo que la maquina vaya más rápido hasta romperse, para su suerte todos estaban bien hasta que el adulto sujeto a Steven.

-jajaja Steven no volverás a subirte uno de mis juegos nunca. Hablo Sonrisas molesto.

-ugh, aaah grr. Decía Peridot adolorida.

-ah, Peridot. Dijo Steven preocupado.

El Chico Universe se acercó a la Pequeña Rubia su brazo derecho derramaba un poco de sangre.

-que es esto. Pregunto Peridot un poco adolorida.

-es sangre. Respondió Steven preocupado.

-yo la llevo al hospital tranquilo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Puro hueso porque sale sangre, las gemas no sangran. Susurro Steven.

-aunque lleve el collar el traje está bien hecho, para así verse más realista. Contesto Puro hueso en voz baja.

La Muerte llevaba a Peridot a un hospital la herida no era letal.

 _ **Fin del flasback de Steven.**_

El Chico Universe parpadeo se dio cuenta que habían pasado las trampas.

-sí, afortunadamente empecé a hablar de lo sucedido y aproveché para cárgate…deberías bajar de peso. Hablo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

Los 2 avanzaron hasta llegar a sala donde habían comenzado desde el principio.

-estamos donde lo dejamos. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-queeeeeeeeeee. Decía Steven un poco desconcertado.

De ahí llegaban Perla y Garnet.

-Steven que bueno que estés bien, las puertas no conducen a ninguna parte todas nos traen aquí. Dijo Perla un poco frustrada.

Corriendo llegaba la Gema de Piel Morada quien jadeaba de cansancio.

-aaaaaaaaaugh…sáquenme de aquí. Decía Amatista frustrada y desesperada.

Amatista se alejaba corriendo del grupo.

-son 16 si entramos desde el noroeste y cruzamos 3 puertas consecutivas en línea recta. Dijo Perla un poco triste.

La Gema Peli Gris regresaba con una trampa de osos en su frente.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gruño Amatista.

-pero regresamos por la puerta más al sur, lo que significa uh…ha nose que significa, es una trampa mortal. Dijo Perla desesperada.

Perla decidió ayudar a Amatista descongelarla.

-que, que vamos hacer. Pregunto Steven preocupado.

-lo intentaremos de nuevo y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Respondió Garnet en tono tranquila.

-¡NO PUEDO! Grito Steven preocupado.

-estará bien. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-no, me costó tanto hacerlo, pero…ahora siento que voy vomitar ugh, igual que en el PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES FUE MI CULPA DE QUE PERI SE LASTIME. Dijo Steven con culpa y triste.

-Steven. Dijo Puro hueso un poco preocupada.

El Chico Mágico estaba frente a la pared decidió sentarse de forma deprimida, Perla iba hablar con él pero el Huesudo solo negó con su cabeza.

-como desearía volver atrás si tan tuviera un maquina tiempo evitara ese accidente en ese juego…esperen ESO ES. Hablo Steven feliz.

Steven se acercó a los 4.

-escuchen quizás esto se parezca mucho a ese juego del parque, todas las habitaciones están girando y nos conducen aquí. Explico Steven.

-puede que tenga razón. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Puro hueso ayúdame con esto. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

La Muerte saco su Hoz y Garnet sus Guantes ambos rompieron el suelo causando que los 5 cayesen sobre paneles flotantes que giraban al alrededor.

-es algo increíble el mecanismo es impulsando por Gema manipula la sala de arriba y cada sala a la que entramos para que siempre volvamos a la cámara central es como las tazas voladoras del parque de diversiones. Explico Perla feliz y mostrando un holograma.

-Steven ya lo explico, tonta. Comento Puro hueso en tono burlón.

Lo cual Perla se avergonzó de sí misma.

-Garnet tengo que bajarme ahora. Dijo Steven seriamente.

Lo cual Gema piel Morena asintió.

-Steven el serio ahí vas. Dijo Garnet.

Garnet lanzo al Chico Universe hacia donde estaba la Gema quien controlaba dicha máquina extrañamente se detuvo, Steven logro sacar la Gema mientras que la Pirámide se destruía automáticamente.

-Steven, Steven. Decía Perla preocupada.

-aquí estoy. Dijo Steven un poco feliz.

-lo lograste Steven el serio. Dijo Puro hueso.

El Chico Universe le entrego la Gema a Perla esta hizo su trabajo.

-yo diría que hiciste un buen trabajo. Hablo Perla en tono amable.

-si buen trabajo Steven el serio. Agrego Amatista feliz.

Amastista ayudo al Chico Mágico a levantarse este buscaba su ukelele, mientras que Garnet sostenía el instrumento.

-prefiero al Steven normal. Dijo Garnet.

-lo que me recuerda...oh sí. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

…

…

Esa tarde.

En la Granja Puro hueso y Steven estaban frente Peridot aun en su forma humana estaba llevaba vendas su brazo derecho, esta escucho la aventura de hoy.

-debiste ser muy serio. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

-si jaja, por cierto, cuando te quitaras las vendas. Pregunto Steven en tono amable.

-mañana. Respondió Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-no sabes cómo estaba el estado de Steven, tanto que lucía triste en estas 2 semanas. Dijo Puro hueso un poco burlón.

-es cierto. Dijo Peridot un poco preocupada.

-sí, pero ya paso lo peor, de verdad. Decía Steven avergonzado.

-dime esa cosa en tu espalda que es. Pregunto Peridot curiosa.

-oh cierto tengo una canción que compuse junto con Puro hueso. Respondió Steven con una gran sonrisa y sacando su Ukelele.

-en serio. Dijo Peridot sorprendida.

-lo haré…por esta vez. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupada.

( **Nota:** no soy bueno componiendo música, pero hice la letra lo más original posible)

El Chico Mágico empezó a tocar el Ukelele junto con la Muerte quien saco la guitarra empezó a sonar suave.

Si eres un villano y te portas mal

nosotros 6 te vamos a derrotar

el mal nunca gana, aunque

insista en la pelea y

vamos por pizza,

somos las Gemas de Crysal

y el mundo hay que salvar

y aunque creerás que no

la forma vamos hallar

por eso la gente de este

mundo creeré en

Garnet, Amatista, Perla

Peridot y Puro hueso y

STEVEN,

 _Puro hueso comienza cantar._

Acompáñame a un nuevo mundo

a uno desconocido

prepárate para la batalla,

afilaba tus estrategias

en esta aventura sombría

monstruos de todo tipo

vendrán en contra

preparando debes estar,

para defender la Tierra

Lo cual Steven respondió.

Estoy listo para la batalla

preparando para defender

la Tierra de Gemas y Monstruos,

con todo en contra

no lograre solo

en esta batalla

Ambos cantaron.

Somos las Gemas de Crystal

el mundo hay que salvar

aunque creerás que no,

la forma vamos hallar

por eso la gente

de este mundo

creeré en

Garnet, Amatista, Perla,

Peridot, y Puro hueso y

Steven.

Peridot hablo en su parte luego dio un aplauso.

-creo…que no está perfeccionado. Dijo Steven rascándose la cabeza y un poco avergonzado.

-bromeas suena perfecto. Decía Peridot con ojos de estrella y con una gran sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	11. León

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Steven, Puro hueso y las Crystal Gems caminaban por un desierto.

-Agua, agua quiero agua. Suplicaba Steven sudando en su rostro.

El Chico Magico se arrastraba en el suelo.

-Sé qué hace calor, pero no exageres. Protesto Puro hueso.

-Jaja, tienes razón ya llegamos. Dijo Steven.

-Sí, Steven el cristal del desierto debería estar por aquí. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Se podía ver una torre que crecía y luego se destruía.

-Construye columnas sin bases, escaleras sin salida, está fuera de control. Dijo Perla.

-Entonces tendremos que saltar hasta allá jajaja. Sugirió Amatista.

La Gema de piel morada saltaba sobre Steven.

-Eso no era necesario. Dijo Perla.

-nananararana. Comento Amatista burlándose.

-Como dices. Dijo Perla molesta.

Hasta que se escuchó un rugido.

-Que fue eso. Dijo Steven preocupado y asustado.

-Vamos. Sugirió Amatista.

-Puro hueso cuida a Steven. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Sí, sí. Dijo Puro hueso un poco despreocupado.

Las chicas se alejaron mientras que Puro hueso y Steven estaba cerca de una columna de arena.

-Esto es tan desértico. Dijo Steven un poco sudando.

-Deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio. Decía Puro hueso un poco burlón.

-jaja. Reía Steven un poco sarcástico.

Nuevamente el rugido se hizo presente.

-Ocúltate. Ordeno Puro hueso un poco serio.

El Chico Mágico hizo caso este término ocultándose hasta recibir una señal de la Muerte.

-Steven. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

Steven salió de su escondite este veía a Puro hueso junto con un león que curiosamente su piel era rosada.

-Guao…un león lo domaste. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-No, ya estaba domesticado. Contesto Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Steven se acercó cuidadosamente hacia el león este decidió acariciar su melena.

-Que suave. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Nunca había visto un león de este color. Dijo Puro hueso analizando a fondo.

-Sabes siempre pensé que tendría un pez dorado o un dinosaurio de mascota. Comento Steven en tono amable.

El león levanto una pata aplastando al Chico Mágico.

-Mi mascota es un león. Dijo Steven con ojos de estrella.

-Espera, planeas llevártelo. Comento Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

-Si digo no tiene dueño, además. Interrumpido Steven.

Hubo una explosión de arena que cubrió a Steven, Puro hueso y al león, estos mismo tuvieron que sacudirse la arena desde lejos llegaban las chicas.

-Amatista ten más cuidado. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

-uaah, deja los celos Perla yo la encontré y yo la llevo. Dijo Amatista.

-No son celos, solo ten cuidado si lo dejas caer en la arena reconstruirá todo. Dijo Perla molesta.

El Huesudo noto que los ojos de león se trasformaron en ojos blancos, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Steven, que estás haciendo. Reclamo Perla.

-Esperen esta domesticado. Decía Steven en forma de defensa.

-Es imposible. Dijo Perla.

-Claro que es cierto, acaba de decir que me quiere. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

Steven sujeto los labios del león rosado.

-Te quiero. Dijo Steven tratado de imitar la voz.

-Es tan tierno, también te quiero. Dijo Amatista en tono alegre.

Lo cual Perla suspiro en derrota.

-Quita tus manos de la boca de esa cosa, tenemos que sacar del desierto el cristal del desierto. Hablo Perla un poco molesta.

-Está bien. Dijo Amatista en tono serena.

-Ya tenemos que irnos. Dijo Puro hueso.

El Chico Mágico se acercó al león.

-León tengo que irme, me divertí mucho y creo que nos hicimos buenos amigos. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

Steven puso un dedo en la boca del león.

-sssshh, ya es demasiado difícil para los 2. Comento Steven triste.

Momentos después en la Casa Playa, el Chico Magico y Gema Peli Gris estaban haciendo una siesta vigilando el cristal del desierto mientras, que Puro hueso hacia guardia hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Dijo Puro hueso.

Al abrir la puerta era el león rosado.

-Steven tu amigo el León nos siguió. Decía Puro hueso.

Lo cual el Chico Universe se levantó rápidamente para abrazar al león.

-Que sorpresa. Dijo Steven feliz.

El león iba entrar, pero Steven no se lo permitió.

-oh, lo siento no puedes entrar ahora Amatista está durmiendo, pero no importa estaremos juntos de nuevo ahora podemos hacer lo que buenos amigos hacen. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Steven, Puro hueso y León estaba frente un leve risco no era tan alto.

-Muy bien voy a saltar, ponte en posición. Hablaba Steven.

El León solo tenía los ojos cerrados parecía desinteresado.

-No parece agradarle la idea de atraparte. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Si claro mira como me atrapa. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Steven no lo hagas. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Me atrapara. Dijo Steven feliz.

-No lo hará. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Solo mira. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

Steven salto este mismo término rodando por los suelos en la montaña.

-Te lo dije. Comento Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora el Chico Mágico sostenía una pelota de tenis.

-Steven, León no es perro. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Mira. Dijo Steven.

Steven lanzo la bola, león no hizo nada.

-Queeeeeeeeeee, es fue un gran lanzamiento león, solo tienes que atraparlo con la boca. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

El Chico Universe le enseñaba como debía atrapar león la pelota, poniéndola en su boca lo cual el león solo desvió la mirada.

-No parece interesarle. Comento Puro hueso que solamente acariciaba la cabeza del león.

Los 3 caminaron hacia las pizzas de pescado.

-Te encantaran las pizzas de pescado. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe le pidió a león que esperara afuera este entro a la pizzería junto con el Huesudo.

-Hola amigos. Saludo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Los que estaban presentes eran Ronaldo y Cebolla que tomaron desinterés mientras Kiki y Irwin saludaba a Puro hueso y Steven.

-Hola señor Kofi, Irwin, Kiki solo quiero una pizza. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

-¿Que vas llevar Steven? Pregunto Kiki.

-Una pizza grande por favor y con mucho pescado. Respondió Steven en tono sereno.

-Ustedes deben tener hambre. Dijo Kiki en tono alegre.

-Si es para León. Dijo Steven.

Lo cual Ronaldo se levantó escupiendo su café.

-UN LEÓN. Grito Ronaldo.

-Genial. Dijo Irwin emocionado.

-No serás tú el león. Pregunto Kiki sospechando.

-jajaja, muy graciosa, pero no. Respondió Steven.

-Yo si le creo en Ciudad Playa suceden cosas extrañas y Puro hueso es la prueba viviente. Dijo Ronaldo feliz.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Amenazo Puro hueso en tono serio.

Lo cual hizo sudar a Ronaldo del miedo.

-Y…donde está el León. Pregunto Ronaldo.

-Afuera. Contesto Steven con los ojos cerrados.

Todos fueron afuera, pero.

-Es asombroso es invisible. Dijo Ronaldo.

-QUE. Grito Steven en shock.

-Y…si acaba de ir. Dijo Puro hueso un poco despreocupado.

-Amigo eso no se hace. Dijo Irwin un poco molesto.

Todos dejaron al Chico Universe solo.

-Vamos a casa. Hablaba Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Los 2 caminaron tranquilamente hacia la Casa Playa, pero se encontraron con León quien rasguñaba la puerta.

-León me dejaste solo, quede como un tonto. Reclamo Steven.

Lo cual el León solo ignoro rompió la puerta este observo a Amatista dormir, este rugió separando el Cristal del desierto de la Gema de piel Morada.

-Steven algo me dice que quiere decirnos algo. Dijo Puro hueso.

El Chico Mágico solamente corrió hasta el cristal.

-Es esto lo quieres este cojín tenía planeado jugar contigo y alimentarte porque pensé que seriamos buenos amigos no significa nada para ti. Dijo Steven con ojos llorosos.

El León solo se acercó a Steven lo cual trato de huir.

-aaaaaah, bien no me importa si lo quieres, PUEDES QUEDÁRTELO. Reclamo Steven.

-Steven espera. Dijo Puro hueso.

Ya era demasiado tarde el Chico Universe lanzo el cojín hacia la arena provocando que el cristal del desierto se active y comience a construir columnas y otras cosas en la arena automáticamente.

-Trate de advertírtelo. Gruño Puro hueso.

-Lo siento. Dijo Steven triste.

El Chico Universe y la Muerte estaban en medio de una tormenta de arena.

-Hay que alcanzar ese cojín. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Y rápido. Dijo Steven determinado.

Steven y Puro hueso corrieron hacia la escalera luego saltaron hacia una columna que crecía luego saltaron otra columna después fueron hacia una escalera que se destruía automáticamente.

-Ahora salta. Ordeno Puro hueso.

Ambos saltaron lo cual tuvieron que sostenerse fuertemente pero el Chico Mágico no pudo sostenerse este término cayendo.

-¡Steven! Hablo Puro hueso preocupado.

En ese entonces Puro hueso fue tras el pero los 2 parpadearon ya que fueron atrapados por León.

-Claro vino para protegernos del cojín. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Ya entiendo. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Mágico se fijó que el cristal del desierto se cubría.

-Esta construyendo defensas. Comento Steven.

Pero el león rugió destruyendo los picos que había en la arena, así avanzaremos con el rugido del León rosado destruyendo una columna hasta estar al frente del cojín.

-¡AHORA! Grito Steven.

Leon uso su rugido y Puro hueso uso su hoz destruyendo la defensa del cojín, mientras que Steven tomaba a el cristal del desierto.

-Wohoo jaja. Reía Steven.

Las columnas desaparecían mientras que el león aterrizaba frente a las Crystal Gems.

-jeje. Reía Steven nervioso.

Después de disculparse de su actitud.

-Debimos haberlo hecho desde el principio. Dijo Perla.

-En mi defensa lo olvide. Dijo Amatista de brazos cruzados.

El Chico Universe se acercó hacia el león.

-Llego la hora de despedirnos, debes hacer otras cosas mágicas que con otros niños mágicos. Comento Steven un poco triste.

Steven sujeto los labios del león.

-Te quiero Steven, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. Dijo Steven imitado la voz.

-Sabias que estás haciendo un melodrama. Dijo Puro hueso un poco burlón.

-No es cierto. Comento Steven un poco molesto.

-Realmente vamos a dejar que se quede. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Amatista se quedó. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Perla no podía evitar reírse.

-Oíste eso León…guiño. Decía Steven en tono alegre.

Puro hueso solo acaricio la frente del León rosado.

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

 **Deja tu reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	12. Mujer gigante

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Era otro día en Ciudad Playa mientras que Perla y Amatista jugaban a las Damas por otro lado Puro hueso solo observaba comiendo una manzana mientras que Steven era el juez quien tenía globos llenos de agua.

-Parece que alguien es una mala perdedora. Dijo Amatista burlándose.

-grrrrr…yo no soy una mala perdedora porque…acabo de ganar el juego. Dijo Perla molesta y feliz.

Ya que la Gema Oji Celeste acaba de ganar.

-¡QUE!, estoy lista…ah así es bueno perder. Suspiro Amatista aliviada.

-Cielos que buena perdedora, deberías aprender un poco de ella. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-ha, espero que ustedes 2 no tengan esa actitud en la batalla. Comento Perla un poco molesta, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Perla no sabes divertirte, por eso nunca formamos Opalo. Dijo Amatista molesta.

-Nunca formamos Ópalo porque eres difícil y un desastre. Contesto Perla molesta.

-NO FORMAMOS OPALO PORQ. Interrumpida Amatista.

Ya que el Chico Universe y el Huesudo la separaban.

-Chicas tranquilas. Dijo Steven tratado de calmar la situación.

-Por cierto ¿quién es Opalo? Pregunto Puro hueso curioso.

-umm…somos las 2 mezcladas. Respondió Amatista en tono serena.

-O sea una fusión. Dijo Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

-Si podría…decirse que sí. Asintió Perla.

-Genial quiero oír más sobre Ópalo. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-Bien Steven, es una ultra poderosa y atractiva piedra gracias a mí y…también es bastante alta eso es gracias a Perla. Explico Amatista feliz y un poco molesta en la última parte.

-Lo que Amatista intenta decir es que Ópalo es una alma gama de nuestros atributos mágicos y físicos fusionando en una sola entidad. Explico Perla.

-Te digo algo prefiero la explicación de Amatista. Dijo Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

-Cielos pueden hacerlo ahora, vamos formen Ópalo. Suplico Steven emocionado.

La Gema Morada solo soplo su cabello en forma de molestia.

-Hay algo que quieran contarnos. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Solo formamos Ópalo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Respondió Perla.

Todos vieron el brillo en la casa.

-Garnet, volvió. Decía Steven feliz.

El Chico Mágico corrió donde estaba Garnet.

-Oye, oye me trajiste algo. Pregunto Steven emocionado.

Garnet le entrego a una piedra a Steven.

-Tu misión fue exitosa. Dijo Perla feliz.

-Localice los escarabajos geodésicos, debemos separarnos para encontrarlo. Hablo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Pues yo iré, pero no con Perla. Aclaro Amatista.

Lo cual molesto a Gema de piel blanca.

-Perfecto de todos modos, no quiero ir con personas gramaticalmente incorrectas. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Esta hablado de mí. Dijo Steven un poco confundido.

-No creo que está hablando de mí. Dijo Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

-Irán los 4 juntos, yo iré sola. Ordeno Garnet.

-¡QUE PORQUE! Gritaron Perla y Amatista.

-El escarabajo terrestre está en un lago de lava hirviente, solo yo puedo nadar en lava. Explico Garnet.

La Muerte no podía quejarse y a la vez tendría que soportar a las 2 gemas pelear por una razón desconocida.

-Va ser un largo día. Suspiro Puro hueso en derrota.

-Ustedes buscaran en la espiral celestial, es más seguro. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Queras decir aburrido. Dijo Amatista.

-Querrás decir muy aburrido. Dijo Perla.

-Parece que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Decía Amatista feliz.

-…No perdamos más tiempo, vamos. Gruño Perla.

Mientras que las 2 chicas se adelantaban, Gema de piel morena levanto un dedo.

-Oh por cierto, Steven y Puro hueso traten de mantener la armonía. Dijo Garnet.

-Si no tiene que pedírmelo 2 veces. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Finalmente, los 4 llegaron al lugar que indico Garnet.

-oooh, ahí vive el Escarabajo Celestial. Decía Steven en tono inocente.

-Aparentemente. Contesto Perla molesta.

-Justo en la cima. Contesto Amatista molesta.

Steven estaba bastante interesado en la fusión.

-Y…justo cuando se fusionan se convertirán en una gran mujer gigante o en mujer gigante normal. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-uaaah. Dijo Amatista molesta.

-Una controla el brazo o la otra controla lado izquierdo. Hablo Steven un poco curioso.

-Vamos Steven. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

Los 4 avanzaban estos subían en la escalera y el Chico Mágico insistía en preguntas sobre Ópalo.

-Steven ya basta. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Vamos Puro hueso, no tienes curiosidad sobre Ópalo. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-Si tengo curiosidad, pero no creo que sea el momento. Respondió Puro hueso desinteresado.

Entre los arbustos escucharon un ruido Puro hueso, Amatista y Perla invocaban sus armas, pero no parecía ser amenazante era una cabra lo cual hizo jadear de sorpresa al Chico Mágico.

-Cuidado es un cabra guardián mágica, rápido formen Opalo, rápido antes de que nos mate a TODOS. Dijo Steven desesperado.

Lo 3 miraron entre cerrojos a Steven.

-Uah, Steven solo nos fusionamos en situaciones extremas, te parece esto una situación extrema. Decía Perla.

La cabra mordió la mano de la Gema de Piel Blanca.

-aaAAAA, oye cabra montañesa mala. Dijo Perla molesta.

-jajajajaja. Reían Puro hueso y Amatista.

-Rayos nunca podre ver un Ópalo. Dijo Steven triste.

El Chico Universe decidió cantar.

Yo solo quería verlas

convertidas en

Mujer Gigante,

Mujer Gigante

yo solo quería

ser el primero en ver

la Mujer Gigante

Los 4 subían hacia la cima sobre una pared mientras que Perla sin querer le tiro pequeños escombros en el rostro de la Gema de Piel Purpura.

yo solo quería

ayudarlas a ser la

Mujer Gigante,

Mujer Gigante

yo solo quería

ser el primero en ver

la Mujer Gigante

Perla pasaba por un rió, pero fue asustada por un tiburón que era Amatista, haciendo caer a la Gema Oji Azul lo cual no parecía ser un rió alto.

eso sería genial

no puedo esperar

ver lo que

juntas pueden formar

con solo intentar

Steven y Amatista saltaban sobre el puente mientras que Perla se acercaba para discutir, pero fue separada por la Muerte.

harían algo

genial porque

sería una

Mujer Gigante

hasta les gustaría

estar unidas y si,

no es para siempre

Los 4 seguían subiendo hacia la cima.

-Pero si fuera yo, si quisieras ser Mujer Gigante, Mujer Gigante, yo solo quería verlas…convertirlas en Mujer Gigante. Cantaba Steven en tono alegre.

-Ya llegamos Steven, ahora deja de cantar. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

De repente el Chico Mágico cayo ya que la cabra lo cargaba, pero este se iba al templo.

-Espera Steven junior. Comento Steven preocupado.

Pero fue detenido por la Gema Oji Azul.

-Espera, Steven no creo que puedas saltar hasta allá. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Y…si se fusionan en Ópalo. Sugirió Steven.

Lo cual las 2 Gemas la vieron con una mirada molesta.

-Bien si no van a fusionarse…con permiso. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

El Huesudo sujeto a Steven para así cruzar volando.

-¡ESPEREN ES PELIGROSO AHÍ DENTRO! Grito Perla.

-El último en llegar a la cima es una calabaza podrida. Hablo Puro hueso.

-No seré una calabaza podrida. Dijo Amatista un poco molesta.

-Esp, uarr. Gruño Perla.

Así la Gema Oji Azul y la Gema de pelo Gris terminaron en empate, estas vieron a Steven y Puro hueso.

-Guao es un pequeño templo. Dijo Steven asombrado.

-Esta justamente donde dijo Garnet. Comento Perla.

La Muerte observaba el pequeño templo.

-Vaya para ser un escarabajo si tiene su habitación bien ordenada. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

-Pero…¿Dónde está el escarabajo? Pregunto Perla mirando a su alrededor.

-ja, deberías preocuparte mucho mas eso nos ayudara a encontrarlo. Dijo Amatista burlándose y despreocupada.

Mientras que las 2 Gemas discutían, Puro hueso sentía algo juraría escuchar el grito de un ave hasta que la cabra empezaba a gritar.

-Basta están asustando a Steven junior. Hablo Steven tratado controlar la situación.

-Steven no es por eso. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

Vieron a un Ave gigante no tenía ojos sus plumas eran gris oscuro esta se comió a la cabra.

-Mi hijo. Susurro Steven triste.

Perla invoco su Lanza esta decidió atacar, pero la criatura termino comiendo el arma.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven asustado.

-Adentro. Sugirió Amatista.

-Buena idea. Dijo Puro hueso.

Los 4 entraron dentro.

-Se tragó mi lanza. Dijo Perla.

-Oigan es genial, es el momento perfecto para que formen Ópalo. Decía Steven con una sonrisa.

Las 2 Gemas no tenían opción, decidieron alejarse un poco mientras que el Chico Mágico y el Huesudo observaban como las 2 chicas ¿bailaban?, ambas se acercaban hasta que finalmente se veía una luz brillante, Perla y Amatista no se fusionaron.

-Quieres volver a intentarlo, pero sin golpearme en la cara, ESTA VEZ. Reclamo Amatista molesta.

-Habría resultado si tus movimientos no fueran tan erráticos y torpes. Dijo Perla molesta

La Gema Piel Morada se acercaba a Perla.

-Así que fue por mi culpa HA, ni siquiera intentase seguirme el paso ¡YA DEBERÍAS SABER COMO BAILO! Dijo Amatista enojado.

-¡BASTA!, me canse es obvio que no puedo contar con ustedes 2, no necesitamos a Ópalo y me encargaré de esa ave. Aclaro Puro hueso seriamente.

La Muerte avanzaba, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa se fijó en Steven que estaba a punto de ser comido por la Criatura, este decidió protegerlo pero los 2 fueron devorados ahora estaban dentro del estómago del Ave gigante.

-¿Estamos muertos? Pregunto Steven.

-No, solamente dentro del estómago, por cierto, Steven junior murió. Respondió Puro hueso en tono calmado y mostrado el cráneo de esqueleto de la cabra.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, POR QUÉ. Grito Steven triste.

Hasta que escucho la voz de la cabra quien estaba masticando algo.

-No es divertido. Reclamo Steven.

-jajaja debiste ver la expresión de tu cara. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Steven iba reclamar, pero vio que la cabra tenía el Escarabajo Celestial.

-Se una cabra buena y dámela. Gruño Steven.

El Chico Mágico trataba de quitarle el Escarabajo finalmente lo logro.

-Lo tengo. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Bien porque no me voy quedar aquí hasta ser digerido. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

La Muerte incrusto la Hoz dentro del estómago de la criatura poco a poco se partió a la mitad mientras que los 2 caían junto con la cabra.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa Puro hueso. Comento Steven asustado.

-Lose, lose. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

Puro hueso volaba por los aires atrapando al Chico Universe y la cabra luego aterrizo fuera del templo.

-Misión cumplida. Dijo Puro hueso con los ojos cerrados.

Pero notaron que el Ave Gigante se había divido mostrando más de un ave.

-Que interesante. Sonría Puro hueso maliciosamente.

Pero enfrente de Puro hueso se metió una mujer, alta que tiene el cabello largo, color blanco crema, atado en una coleta naranja, sus cabellos frontales están amarrados con unos accesorios amarillos, su atuendo es un vestido es de color verde menta y verde musgo, que se recorta entre sus piernas y termina con un grabado de estrella amarilla. Tiene también unas mayas de color marrón rosado, y unas zapatillas amarillas, su piel es de color malva, ojos celestes neón, y cuatro brazos delgados.

-Tu eres. Interrumpido Puro hueso sorprendió.

Pero la Mujer invoco 2 armas eran una Lanza y un Látigo estas se combinaron en un arco y al tirar una flecha mágica se creaba a la emitía un brillo alrededor de su cuerpo, Steven se quedó con la boca abierta mientras con una sola flecha logro destruir a todas las aves.

-Presumida. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupado.

La misteriosa mujer se acercaba al Chico Universe.

-Sabes…quien soy. Pregunto Steven un poco tímido y asombrado.

-jeje, tu solo querías verme convertida. Respondió Opalo en tono alegre.

-Mujer gigante. Dijo Steven con ojos de estrella.

-No puedo creer esto, pero yo soy más fuerte que ella. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Ahora todos estaban en la Casa de Playa.

-Volvimos. Saludo Steven feliz.

-Y el escarabajo celestial. Pregunto Garnet.

Lo cual hizo jadear a Opalo provocando que Amatista y Perla se separen.

-Amatista, TE DISTRAJISTE. Reclamo Perla.

-Oye fuiste tú la que se dejó llevar por esos tontos SALTOS. Reclamo Amatista.

-Un momento yo tengo el escarabajo. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Steven saco su el Escarabajo celestial, Garnet lo tomo y lo puso junto con otro escarabajo en pecera.

-Puro hueso buen trabajo en hacerlas fusionar. Dijo Garnet.

-No de hecho el crédito se lo lleva Steven. Decía Puro hueso.

-Y solo tuve que ser tragado por un ave. Dijo Steven orgulloso.

-Bien hecho algún día podrás fusionarte. Dijo Garnet con una leve sonrisa.

-¡QUE! Dijo Puro hueso en shock.

-Si…ESPERA TAMBIÉN PUEDO HACERLO. Comento Steven sorprendido.

- _Me pregunto si Peridot también puede fusionarse. Penso Steven curioso._

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	13. Demasiados cumpleaños

**No soy dueño de NADA, y ahora responderé comentarios.**

Guest: Bueno sobre la fusión entre Puro hueso y Steven, SI habrá.

viruz pirata: Gracias por los ánimos y aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

 **FrankyXG4:** No entendió no muy bien tu pregunta si habrá otro croosver o algo si es lo quieres decir, pero si la verdad me siento inconforme haciendo un croosver con 2 simples series me encantaría poner a otros personajes, pero nose si sería aceptada la idea entre lectores/ras.

…

…

…

En la habitación de Amatista.

-Cómo puedes vivir así. Dijo Perla tapándose su nariz.

-Estaba bien, cuando empezaste a quejarte. Dijo Amatista despreocupada.

-Quejarme todo este templo apesta. Decía Perla molesta.

Steven junto con el Huesudo encontraron entre los escombros de basura un.

-Qué clase de objeto mágico es ese. Pregunto Perla.

-Es un burrito. Respondió Garnet.

-Es un burrito de atún de agua mexicana. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-Y vencido. Agrego Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

-Ese lugar cerro hace 5 años. Dijo Steven un poco preocupado.

La Gema de Piel Morada se la comió, lo cual fue asqueroso para Perla y Steven por otro lado Garnet no parecía afectarle, mientras que Puro hueso solo observaba un marco.

-¿Qué es esto parece antiguo? Pregunto Puro hueso un poco curioso.

-Hey, mi mama aparece en ese marco. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Oh Steven, somos nosotras con tu mama. Contesto Perla feliz.

-En serio. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Lo más difícil fue que el tiburón posara. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral como siempre.

-Porque todas usan ropa tan antigua. Pregunto Steven.

-Vivíamos en esa época. Respondió Perla feliz.

-Esperen…¿qué edad tienen ustedes? Pregunto Steven desconcertado y curioso.

-Más edad que cualquier humano. Respondió Perla

-Vaya entonces somos un par de viejos quien lo diría. Dijo Puro hueso burlándose un poco.

-Significa que vivirán para siempre. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-No, no envejecemos, pero podemos ser heridas y morir. Dijo Perla en tono tranquila.

-JA, no son eternas. Dijo Puro hueso.

Ya que Amatista tenía un dolor de estómago.

-Pero no de indigestión. Dijo Perla.

-Wow, no puedo creer que tengan trillones de años de edad, deben necesitar pasteles enormes para velas de cumpleaños para apagar tantas velas. Decía Steven emocionado.

Lo cual las 2 Gemas se miraron entre sí.

-Realmente no celebramos los cumpleaños. Contesto Garnet.

Esto hizo jadear de sorpresa al Chico Universe.

-En serio los monstruos lo celebramos a lo grande. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

-Porque. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

-Nunca lo hicimos. Dijo Garnet quien ladeaba los 2 brazos levemente.

-No podemos ignorar esa tremenda injusticia. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

-Les prometo que todas tendrán sus cumpleaños con todos los dulces, pasteles y helado que se han perdido. Hablo Steven determinado y levantando un puño cerrado.

Momentitos después, todos estaban afuera.

-Porque tengo que ayudar. Reclamo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-Por favor, Puro hueso. Suplico Steven.

-Me darás una manzana. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Bien…la reina de la fiesta es AMATISTA. Dijo Steven emocionado.

El Chico Magico le entrego una capa de rey y una corona a la Gema Peli Gris.

-Papa hizo este traje y me da suerte en todos mis cumpleaños. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Steven comenzaba a cantar, pero.

-Leon, póntelo aquí. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

El Chico Mágico empezó a pelear con Leon debido a que no quería ponérselo.

-Steven…sé que te esforzaste mucho poniéndoles caras a las cosas, pero no seremos demasiadas maduras para este ritual. Dijo Perla un poco avergonzada.

La nariz de Perla choco con cono de Amatista.

-aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA, te quitaras eso inmediatamente. Reclamo Perla.

Perla empezó perseguir a Amatista.

-Espera…toma. Dijo Steven tratado de controlar situación.

Steven le entrego un bate a la Gema Peli Gris

-ah, lo usare siempre. Decía Amatista feliz.

-NOOOO, es para la piñata. Dijo Steven.

Ahora la Muerte sostenía un palo atado a una piñata mientras que Amatista intentaba golpearlo con una venda tapando su visión.

-No, no cerca, cerca. Comento Puro hueso un poco feliz.

Puro hueso se alejaba un poco de la Gema de Piel Morada esta seguía fallando al golpear la piñata, por otro lado, Perla se tapaba la boca de risa.

-Me estoy acercando. Pregunto Amatista.

-Un poco más arriba. Respondió Puro hueso.

Amatista tuvo que ver con un ojo decidió golpear fuertemente la piñata mandándola al mar.

-Jajaja, gane el juego. Dijo Amatista en tono arrogante.

-Si Amatista ganaste el juego, que contenía dulces adentro. Decía Puro hueso feliz.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Amatista.

Momentos después las Crystal Gems estaban sentadas junto con la Muerte y Perla tenía la corona.

-Feliz cumpleaños, honk. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

Steven estaba disfrazado como payaso.

-Steven te ves fabuloso. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-No, soy un payaso se supone que es gracioso. Contesto Steven feliz.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Perla.

El Chico Universe saco unas hojas.

-Umm…aquí está el papel…porque Perla arrojo mantequilla por la ventana. Dijo Steven.

-Que hiciste que. Decía Amatista entre cerrojos.

-Porque. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Para verla volar. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Nunca hice eso, Steven estas diciendo mentiras. Pregunto Perla preocupada.

-Tranquila solo es un chiste. Contesto Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-…Ya se, Perla te gustan los pasteles. Dijo Steven un poco feliz.

-Me gustan los pasteles. Asintió Perla feliz.

-Perfecto tienes suerte te hornee un pastel. Contesto Steven en tono alegre.

Steven traía un pastel este se acercaba de a poco a la Gema Oji Celeste.

-Espero que no le suceda nada. Sonría Steven.

-Igual yo. Dijo Perla feliz.

El Chico Mágico fingió su caída, pero fue atrapado por Perla.

-Oh Steven, te tengo, ten cuidado quizás te caes enc. Interrumpida Perla preocupada.

Ya que Steven choco con el pastel en su rostro.

-Lo ves Perla es gracioso jajajaja. Hablo Steven feliz.

La Gema de Piel Blanca susurraba a Garnet.

-Perla dice que está cansada de la fiesta y que quiere irse a casa. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Esto no está saliendo como debería. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

-Y ahora que harás. Pregunto Puro hueso.

…

Ahora estaban en lugar diferente.

-No van negar que les guste, ESTO. Señalo Steven.

El chico Universe mostró 3 mini autos.

-La carrera de silbatos, suben al alto y tocan el silbato que más puede querer papa lo hace en mis cumpleaños siempre. Explico Steven emocionado

-Por eso los humanos mueren al envejecer. Susurro Perla.

-Steven te agradecemos por la fiesta, pero ya no las necesitamos. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-¿Porque no? Pregunto Steven triste.

-Nuestra edad es solo una ilusión y Perla está segura que este ritual es para niños humanos. Respondió Garnet.

-No tengo nada contra los niños. Agrego Perla.

Steven se quedó en silencio quizás debió haberlo notado este retrocedía de a poco.

-Entiendo jeje…bueno tengo que irme. Dijo Steven triste.

Steven se alejaba del grupo.

-¡Steven! Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Iré por él. Decía Puro hueso en tono neutral.

El chico Mágico caminaba tenía un par de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Steven. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

Steven se secó sus lágrimas.

-Solo estoy haciendo una caminata. Aclaro Steven con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte en tu caminata? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Si. Respondió Steven un poco triste.

La Muerte caminaba junto con Steven.

-No puedo creer que hice todas esas fiestas fue tan vergonzoso. Dijo Steven triste.

-Iba a decírtelo, pero parecías muy feliz. Decía Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Muchas gracias. Dijo Steven un poco feliz.

Pero la Muerte se detuvo lo cual hizo preocupar al Chico Mágico.

-Sucede algo. Pregunto Steven.

-Soy yo o…estas a mi altura. Respondió Puro hueso sorprendido.

Steven noto que estaba del mismo tamaño que el huesudo, este se fijaba en un espejo.

-AAAAAAAA QUE ME PASO, SOY UN ADOLESCENTE…GENIAL. Grito Steven preocupado y feliz.

Puro hueso observaba al Chico Mágico.

-A juzgar por tu edad tienes 19. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Vaya y…que hacen los adolescentes. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-Lo siento Steven, pero con eso no puedo ayudarte. Respondió Puro hueso con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, te daré mas manzanas. Suplico Steven.

-De acuerdo, pero antes ponte nueva ropa. Dijo Puro hueso.

Ahora Steven estaba con una camiseta roja y un pantalón oscuro e unas sandalias, mientras que Puro hueso uso Hoz para abrir el portal este entro y Steven decidió seguirlo.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Steven mirando su alrededor.

-Es un bar. Respondió Puro hueso.

-¿Bar? Parpadeo Steven confundido.

-Aquí se reúnen jóvenes y adultos monstruosos. Dijo Puro hueso.

Al oír eso el Chico Mágico se fijó que los jóvenes, adultos entraban y salían eran diferentes monstruos.

-Quieres irte. Pregunto Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-No, claro que NO, disfrutare de este bar al máximo. Contesto Steven determinado.

Al entrar todos los monstruos se fijaron en el Joven Universe.

-jeje…hola. Saludo Steven un poco nervioso.

Pero estos empezaron a sentir miedo debido a.

-Haber alguien tiene algún problema con mi amigo. Hablo Puro hueso en tono amenazante.

Todos los monstruos se quedaron en silencio.

-Puedes divertirte, ahí hay una pista de baile. Señalo Puro hueso.

El Chico Mágico bailaba con otros monstruos que ignoraban la apariencia del humano.

-Woooooooo. Grito Steven en tono alegre.

Unos minutos después, Steven se acercó a la Muerte quien estaba sentado tranquilo.

-Oye Puro hueso, deberías unirte. Dijo Steven feliz.

-No lo siento…quieres un trago. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Si tanto bailar me dio sed. Respondió Steven.

-Oiga cantinero, quiero 2 cervezas por favor. Ordeno Puro hueso.

El cantinero entrego 2 vasos de cervezas mediana.

-¿Cerveza?, nunca oí ese tipo de bebida. Pregunto Steven curioso.

-Solo espera probar. Respondió Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 bebieron hasta que Steven escupió.

-buah…que asco, que es esto sabe horrible. Pregunto Steven asqueado.

El Joven Universe se sorprendió de que la Muerte bebiera a fondo.

-jajaja, no me sorprende, los humanos también toman esto. Decía Puro hueso.

-¡QUE COMO PUEDEN TOMAR ESTO! Grito Steven sorprendido.

-jajaja, muchos creen que los humanos inventaron la cerveza, pero fuimos nosotros los monstruos que traimos la bebida a su mundo. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-No puedo creerlo. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Bailas bien para ser un humano. Contesto una voz femenina.

Los 2 vieron a una chica con pelo largo de color rubio, sus ojos eran oscuros llevaba un atuendo un poco provocativo a pesar de tener una figura de reloj se notaba sus alas.

-Dime no quieres divertirte conmigo. Hablo la voz femenina.

-Claro y…que jugaremos. Pregunto Steven en tono inocente.

-A lo que tú quieras. Respondió la voz femenina.

-Genial. Dijo Steven feliz.

-wo, wowow alto ahí. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

Puro hueso se metió entre el Chico Universe.

-Que sucede, Puro hueso. Pregunto Steven un poco confundido.

-Veo que tu amigo quiere unirse, no tengo problemas con hacer un trió. Respondió Voz femenina en tono seductor.

-Lo ves Puro hueso, no hay problema tu también puedes jugar con nosotros. Dijo Steven en tono inocente.

-Definitivamente no estas entendiendo la situación en la que estas. Decía Puro hueso un poco incrédulo.

-¿Entender que? Pregunto Steven.

-Que acaso tu papa no te contó el cuento de la abeja y las flores. Respondió Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-No. Negó Steven.

-…Atrás súcubo, atrás. Gruño Puro hueso molesto.

Puro hueso la amenazo con su Hoz este retrocedía junto con el Chico Mágico estos fueron directo a Ciudad Playa.

-Escucha Steven, nadie de saber que te lleva a un bar. Dijo Puro hueso.

-De acuerdo será nuestro secreto de mejores amigos. Comento Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Pero de repente el Huesudo noto que Steven envejecía este cayó al suelo.

-Steven, no, no arrrh…debí haberlo notado. Dijo Puro hueso preocupado.

Pero de repente se encontraron con las Crystal Gems, estas observaron con horror.

-Que hiciste. Reclamo Perla molesta.

-No hice nada. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-Estoy bien Perla…pueden darme mi traje de cumpleaños. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

Garnet le entrego su traje, pero nada pasaba.

-No lo entiendo las Gems no envejecen. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Pero Steven es mitad humano. Hablo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-jejeje…saben fue divertido chicas los momentos que vivimos, Puro hueso sé que tuvimos poco tiempo juntos, pero tenerte como mi amigo fue lo mejor que me paso, podrías decirle a Peri que lamento no venir a visitarla. Dijo Steven agotado.

Steven seguía envejeciendo.

-No…Steven escucha hay una manera. Dijo Puro hueso.

La muerte mostró un reloj de arena.

-Este es tu tiempo de vida puedo revertirlo. Comento Puro hueso determinado.

Con solo girar el reloj boca abajo, pero nada pasaba ya que la arena no bajaba se quedaba pegado seguía subiendo.

-No funciona. Dijo Puro hueso incrédulo y en shock.

-Más cumpleaños. Sugirió Garnet un poco desesperada.

-Mira esto cumpleañero…soy un pequeño auto. Dijo Amatista.

Amatista se transformó en un mini auto con Garnet a bordo.

-beep, beep. Dijo Garnet en tono tranquila.

-Es cosa…de niños. Comento Steven debilitado.

-Y ahora la piñata. Dijo Amatista.

El viejo Universe solamente tosía.

-Perla ven acá. Decía Amatista desesperada y preocupada.

-No puedo. Dijo Perla preocupada y vestida de payaso.

Pero Perla fue arrastrada por la Muerte ambos estaban cerca de Steven.

-Oye Steven, mira Perla es un payaso. Dijo Puro hueso con falsa sonrisa.

-Mira un pastel solo espero q…q…que no puedo. Lloraba Perla.

Pero la Muerte lanzo el pastel sobre el rostro de Gema de Piel Blanca, nada pasaba el Anciano Universe suspiraba lentamente.

-Todo esto es tu culpa. Gruño Perla.

-Mi culpa, perdón. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-De seguro tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Porque siempre me acusas a mí, que te hice yo ah. Comento Puro hueso molesto.

-Ustedes 2 siempre están solos, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Reclamo Perla molesta y llorando.

-Steven me gano limpiamente en mi juego y yo cumplo con lo que digo. Aclaro Puro hueso enojado.

Steven observaba como la Muerte discutía con la Gema Oji celeste.

-Quieren dejar de discutir. Reclamo Steven.

Steven era un adolescente, todos se fijaron en él.

-oh…lo siento es que me molesta que ustedes siempre peleen. Dijo Steven molesto.

-No estamos peleando, dime Steven eres mi mejor amigo. Decía Puro hueso feliz.

-Si…si soy tu mejor amigo. Dijo Steven feliz

-Steven, tienes que sentirte cómo eres dulce, considerado y solo ocasionalmente fastidioso. Dijo Perla.

-Realmente creen que todo eso. Pregunto Steven.

-Si. Respondió Garnet.

-Porque nos hiciste esas fiestas. Dijo Amatista preocupada.

-Si tienen razón, yo soy genial. Hablo Steven.

Steven recupero su estatura original, Perla y Amatista lo abrazaron mientras que Garnet le sostuvo el hombro.

-Arreglaremos lo demás luego. Dijo Garnet feliz.

Steven se fijó sus piernas de adulto.

-Conque…mejor amigo. Sonría Steven con ojos de estrella.

La Muerte solo suspiro en derrota pero estaba aliviado de que Steven se encontrara bien.

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

 **Saben nose si agregar a otro personaje así que, lo dejo bajo su decisión recuerden dejar** **sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	14. Los chicos geniales

**No soy dueño de NADA y ahora la caja de comentarios.**

 **Holas:** Estricto es una palabra fuerte, pero respecto tu comentario me encantan leer los harems sobre Lapis lo dudo, pero el siguiente comentario me dio una idea.

viruz pirata: Usted es un genio señor lo sabía, gracias por los ánimos y si algún día tienes cuenta en esta página avísame y los leeré con mucho gusto.

 **FrankyXG4:** Claro que sí, gracias.

Nlapsiphekyesvpr: Eso haré.

 **Enightmare:** Si ese anime me marco y las referencias no paran.

 **Por cierto chicos/cas si no entienden las referencias a las manzanas vean Death Note, se los recomiendo.**

…

…

…

En un lago estaban Steven, Puro hueso y las Crystal Gems.

-¿Qué es eso que se mueve en el lago? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Es el musgo que Rose Quarzo junto con la montaña. Respondió Garnet en tono neutral.

-Mama planto…esa cosa. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Rose Quarzo solía subir a esa cima en primavera se acostaba sobre el musgo, pero…después de que Rose se fue el musgo se desplazó. Explico Perla un poco triste.

-Se perdió. Dijo Steven triste.

-Ha no se pierdo y es asqueroso. Decía Amatista.

-Sí, pero le encantaba de todos modos ella veía belleza en todo, aunque fuera asqueroso afortunadamente yo sé que hacer en estas situaciones. Dijo Perla feliz.

Luego la Muerte y los demás estaban sentadas para ver a la Gema Oji celeste que estaba haciendo una baile extraño.

-Que hace trata de invocar a un demonio. Pregunto Puro hueso arqueando una ceja.

-No lose, pero por esto me levanto temprano. Respondió Steven en tono alegre.

Ante los ojos de Steven en sus manos tenia.

-Esto es una cinta policial. Pregunto Steven un poco confundido.

-Que solo eso. Respondió Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-No es genial así ni si quiera tendremos que usar magia, los humanos la verán y se alejaran. Dijo Perla feliz

-…No diré nada. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente entre cerrojos.

Así empezaron usar la cinta policial para así que nadie entre al lago.

-Perfecto ahora podemos idear un plan para traer el musgo devuelta a la cima. Dijo Perla en tono alegre.

-Iré afilar mi Hoz. Decía Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Oh cierto, tengo que ir a una reunión. Dijo Steven feliz.

Steven y Puro hueso fueron por distintos caminos, lo cual las chicas no podían entender que iban hacer los 2 ahora.

Con Steven este corría dirigiendo a la tienda de Pizza, este observaba a Lars quien caminaba en círculos.

-Lo siento, lo siento sé que dije que llegara a tiempo, pero las chicas justo me llevaron a una misión. Comento Steven un poco avergonzado.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, LLEGAS TARDE! Grito Lars.

-Sí, cielos relájate Lars de seguro les agradaras a los chicos. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

De ahí se veía Jenny, Crema agria, y Buck dewey no eran los únicos se podía ver a Cebolla, Irwin y alejada del grupo cruzada de brazos era Mindy.

-Así que Mindy tu hermano es Buck jeje guao. Dijo Steven un poco sorprendido.

-Cállate Steven. Contesto Mindy un poco seria.

-Mmm…Lars, Steven no es tu hermano solo este día es de familia. Dijo Buck en tono sereno.

-Sí, sí, pero Steven ugh…es como un hermanito para mí. Comento Lars un poco feliz.

-Guao, respecto. Dijo Crema agria levantando un puño.

Este choco levemente con Lars.

-Pueden venir en total Irwin y yo solo somos primos. Dijo Jenny en tono tranquila.

Todos vieron una camioneta roja los niños se subieron atrás mientras que los jóvenes adelante por otro lado Lars podía suspirar de alivio por ahora.

-¿Oigan niños donde consiguieron sus camisas? Pregunto Buck en tono calmado.

Cebolla no respondió.

-En la tienda. Respondió Irwin.

-Nose donde viene mi ropa. Contesto Steven en tono inocente.

-Sabes que papa la compra por mí. Agrego Mindy un poco despreocupada.

Mientras que la camioneta avanzaba, Crema agria ponía música la que más le gustaba.

-oohh siiiiiii. Dijo Crema agria en tono tranquilo.

-Steven como está la tonta de tu amiga. Dijo Mindy un poco molesta.

-Bien…oh cierto lamento eso. Dijo Steven un poco apenando recordando ese incidente del helado.

-Créeme la próxima vez que la vea no se salvará de mí. Comento Mindy molesta.

-oh, ok. Dijo Steven un poco feliz y preocupado.

-Hey Steven le gustas a mi hermana. Bromeo Buck en tono calmado.

-q q que, CÁLLATE. Dijo Mindy molesta y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y…adonde quieren ir. Pregunto Jenny.

-A la gran rosquilla. Respondió Steven.

-Ese lugar es aburrido. Dijo Buck en tono calmado.

-Pero La. Interrumpido Steven.

-¡SI MUY ABURRIDO! Grito Lars nervioso.

-Que tal al salón de juegos. Sugirió Steven feliz.

-Le ganado esos juegos casi tres millones de veces. Dijo Crema agria feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh no puede ser. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Si yo también. Agrego Lars con los ojos cerrados.

-NO PUEDE SER. Grito Steven sorprendido.

-Hablas en serio solo estaba exagerado para quedar bien. Dijo Crema agria un poco triste.

-Aprecio tu honestidad. Dijo Steven feliz.

El auto se detuvo frente al alcalde.

-Oigan ¿no es ese su padre? Pregunto Jenny.

-Otra razón para que deban elegirme es que amo a los bebes, y voy besarlo. Dijo Alcalde con una leve sonrisa.

Todos observaron cómo el adulto besaba la mejilla de ese bebe.

-Ugh, dios. Dijo Mindy tapándose los ojos de vergüenza.

-mmm…adoro su política de los bebes. Comento Steven.

-Pues nunca me ha besado así a excepción de mi hermana. Aclaro Buck.

-Eso es duro hermano. Dijo Lars un poco triste.

-No tanto que mi papa no me haya besado me hizo quien soy. Dijo Buck en tono calmado.

-Ya se adonde iremos vamos a la boca del hombre muerto. Sugirió Jenny.

-¿La boca del hombre muerto? Dijo Steven un poco desconcertado.

-Es un lago donde murieron personas o se parece una boca, olvida el motivo. Dijo Buck.

-Boca del hombre muerto aquí vamos. Dijo Jenny feliz.

-Me parece que es genial. Hablo Steven feliz.

Al llegar el Chico Universe había reconocido el lugar era lago de musgo.

-Sucede algo Steven. Pregunto Irwin.

-No…bueno. Interrumpido Steven.

El Chico Mágico noto que los chicos se acercaban a la cinta este se acercó.

-Bueno volvamos. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Vamos. Sugirió Crema agria.

Crema agria destruyo la cinta mientras que los chicos y niños avanzaban.

-Yo soy libre siempre. Dijo Buck en tono calmado.

-Bien tengo una idea…haber niños quien de ustedes se atreve a saltar desde esa colina. Pregunto Jenny.

Irwin solo se rasco la cabeza observando el suelo y Cebolla solo desvió la mirada.

-Yo lo haré. Contesto Mindy determinada.

-Esa mi hermana. Dijo Buck un poco feliz.

-Noooo. Susurro Steven.

Steven solo pensó que probablemente el musgo no la atraparía si caí de esa altura, pero él no podía confiar en su intuición decidió impedir a la Peli naranja.

-Espera Mindy. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Que quieres. Pregunto Mindy un poco molesta.

-No saltes. Respondió Steven.

-Por. Pregunto Mindy entre cerrojos.

-Es que…Puro hueso dejo un monstruo en el lago. Respondió Steven.

-Si claro. Dijo Mindy despreocupada.

Mindy seguía su paso hasta que.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Steven.

Steven la empujo al suelo.

-QUÍTATE. Grito Mindy molesta y ruborizada.

La niña empujo al Chico Universe.

-Es una lástima. Dijo Buck un poco triste.

Los adolescentes se dirigían al lago hasta que sintieron algo en sus rodillas.

-Aaaaaa. Grito Lars asustado.

-Qué asco. Dijo Buck sorprendido.

El Musgo cubría a los adolescentes.

-Jenny. Dijo Irwin preocupado.

-Oh no. Decía Steven preocupado.

Los 4 adolescentes estaban cubiertos a excepción de Lars que estaba cubierto por la mitad.

-Steven que esa cosa. Dijo Mindy asustada y asqueada.

-EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, ES EL MUSGO QUE DEJO MI MAMA. Grito Steven preocupado.

-Tu mama. Parpadeo Mindy.

Los adolescentes salían del agua, pero el musgo rodeaba su cuerpo por completo, mientras que Cebolla, Irwin y Mindy trataban de sacarlos desesperadamente.

-AARRRRRRG, todo es tu culpa sabía que algo salía mal seria por ti, ahora nunca podre ser amigos de ellos todo por tu extraña madre. Reclamo Lars frustrado y sin pensar en lo que dijo.

El Chico Mágico tenía una expresión de tristeza luego se tornó en molestia.

-TU QUE SABES DE MI MAMA, NI SIQUIERA YO PUDE CONOCERLA, pero…sé que veía belleza en todo incluso en cosas como esta, incluso en tontos como tú. Grito Steven enojado.

Lars no dijo ninguna palabra se sentía avergonzado hasta que se cuerpo quedo envuelto por el musgo.

-Rápido subámoslo al auto. Sugirió Steven un poco serio.

Al subir los 4 cuerpos al vehículo.

-Steven iremos a un hospital. Dijo Irwin preocupado.

-No, iremos a la cima de la montaña. Dijo Steven determinado.

-Pe pero. Interrumpido Irwin.

-Créeme ahí es donde el musgo debe estar. Dijo Steven en tono calmado.

-Bien, confió en que funcionara. Comento Mindy en tono tranquila.

-No alcanzo los pedales. Dijo Steven.

-Déjanos eso a nosotros. Sugirió Mindy determinada.

El Chico Universe se encargó del volante, Mindy y Irwin de los pedales mientras que Cebolla se encargaba de la palanca, pusieron el vehículo en reversa para llegar a una ruta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Steven, Irwin y Mindy asustados.

-No deja de crecer. Dijo Irwin asustado observando su mano de musgo.

-En ese caso aceleremos. Dijo Mindy determinada.

Acelerar el auto hasta que llegaron, pero.

-AAAAAAAA FRENO, FRENO, FRENO. Grito Steven ya que habían llegado al lugar.

El vehículo freno y los niños bajaron estos sujetaron a cada uno de los adolescentes, ya que también tenían musgo.

-Rápido. Comento Steven determinado.

-No llegaremos a tiempo. Dijo Irwin un poco cansando.

-No se rindan. Dijo Steven preocupado.

Los 4 se detuvieron debido al que musgo les impedía avanzar.

-Steven. Dijo Mindy un poco sonrojada.

-Si. Decía Steven un poco triste.

-Umm…bueno…esto es ASQUEROSO. Dijo Mindy avergonzada y asqueada.

Los 4 niños fueron cubiertos por el musgo pero de la nada, el sol de la tarde los iluminaba haciendo que el musgo tomara forma de una hermosa flor que flotaba cerca de Ciudad Playa, mientras que Irwin, Cebolla y Mindy abrazaran a sus respectivos familiares.

-Ugh que sucedió. Dijo Jenny desconcertada.

-¿Estamos muertos? Hablo Crema agria.

-No, miren. Señalo Buck.

Todos observaron con asombro a Ciudad Playa mientras que la flores descendía lentamente.

-Se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí. Dijo Crema agria feliz.

-Hermoso. Agrego Buck.

-Sí, pero…como llegamos aquí. Pregunto Jenny feliz.

-Bueno. Dijo Irwin rascándose la cabeza.

-Stev. Interrumpida Mindy.

-Lars los trajo aquí. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-QUE. Dijeron Irwin y Mindy.

-Este lugar realmente me encanta. Decía Crema agria.

Por otro lado, el Chico Universe levanto la mano en forma de cinco mientras Laramie solo toco centro del pectoral de Steven este hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, suficiente. Dijo Lars un poco feliz.

…

…

…

Con la Muerte este afilaba su Hoz en la playa hasta que vio las hermosas flores.

-oh…la vida es más bonita después de todo. Comento Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo 14**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	15. Steven el espadachin

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Era otro día en la casa Playa su clima era nublado y lluvioso, Steven junto con Puro hueso y las Crystal Gems veían una película hablada en japonés y subtitulada.

-Como se llama esta película. Pregunto Perla.

-Espada solitaria 4. Respondió Steven.

-No parece una verdadera lucha de espadas. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Sssssh. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-Es solo una película, Perla. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Si algún día quieres aprender a usar una espada, lo haré encantada. Decía Perla con los ojos cerrados.

El Chico Universe toco la gema de Perla.

-…Ahora. Dijo Perla sorprendida.

En una sala de entrenamiento el escenario parecía estar en las nubes con toque un poco griego.

-Para hacer una demostración voy a necesitar un contendiente. Decía Perla en tono tranquila.

-Yo con gusto. Dijo Puro hueso con los ojos cerrados y sereno.

-Umm…mejor siéntate. Dijo Perla un poco incomoda.

El Huesudo se sentó junto con los otros.

-Tengo al contendiente indicado. Dijo Perla feliz.

La Gema de piel blanca realizaba un baile estilo ballet, mostrando otra Perla.

-Genial un holograma de Perla. Dijo Steven asombrado.

-oh no. Hablo Amatista en tono aburrida.

-¿Deseas entablar un combate? Pregunto Holograma.

-Que esta sea la batalla perfecta. Respondió Perla en tono serena.

Perla le entrego una espada a su holograma, esta también tenía una espada.

-Has cometido un error al retarme. Dijo Holograma molesta.

-Jaja que nuestras espadas decidan. Dijo Perla determinada.

-Nooo. Dijo Amatista en tono despreocupada.

-Ssssshh. Agrego Garnet.

La Holograma fue en primera en atacar lo cual fue bloqueada las 2 corrieron al mismo tiempo comenzaron a atacarse, se bloqueaban sus ataques.

-Excelente defensa, no se detectan áreas descubiertas. Dijo Holograma.

-Vamos Perla, vamos. Animaba Steven en tono alegre.

-Vamos holograma. Animaba Amatista feliz.

-Si holograma tu puedes. Agrego Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Lo cual molesto a Perla esto fue aprovechando por el holograma quien desarmo por completo a la Gema Oji Celeste.

-Error detectado. Dijo Holograma.

Holograma ataco, pero la Gema de piel blanca logro esquivarlo deslizándose sobre el suelo para así recoger su espada, su oponente se acero, pero Perla logro acertar el golpe a tiempo.

-Duelo terminado el retador, gana. Dijo Holograma en tono neutral.

-Ay por favor. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-Wohooo, bien Perla. Decía Steven en tono alegre.

-¿Deseas combatir de nuevo? Pregunto Holograma.

-Perla eso fue asombroso, estuviste genial. Dijo Steven feliz.

-jaja bueno hice lo mejor que pude. Dijo Perla un poco avergonzada.

-Me enseñaras a usar la espada como tú. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Está bien, pero…comenzaremos con lo básico ejem, ejem…iniciar modo de entrenamiento. Hablo Perla.

-Modo de entrenamiento iniciado, nivel uno comienza. Dijo Holograma.

-Quiero que te quedes ahí, Steven y observaba cuidadosamente esta bien. Dijo Perla feliz.

La Holograma no atacaba como antes.

-bloqueo, ataque, bloqueo, ataque, bloque, ataque. Repetía Holograma.

Esto puso una cara de decepción de Steven esperaba avanzar en algo.

-Umm…Perla, puedes mostrarme algo mejor como la espada bumerán. Sugirio Steven feliz.

-Steven sabes que eso no es una técnica de esgrima. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

-Espada bumerán, espada bumerán, espada bumerán. Repetía Steven emocionado.

-Steven estas son técnicas de combate no las tonterías de tus películas debes esperar pacientemente el momento perfecto para. Interrumpida Perla.

Ya que su estómago fue atravesado por la espada del holograma.

-Vaya. Dijo Amatista sorprendida.

-Oh no. Comento Garnet sorprendida.

La Muerte no estaba sorprendido se mantenía tranquilo ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-Perla. Dijo Steven con unas leves lágrimas.

-Santas piedras Steven jeje estoy bien solo voy. Interrumpida Perla.

-NOOOOOOO, PERLA, PERLA. Grito Steven preocupado y triste.

-Retador derrotado fallo nivel uno. Dijo Holograma.

Garnet y Amatista se acercaron al Chico Universe, por otro lado, Puro hueso se acercaba caminado.

-Yo, yo solo trataba de. Interrumpido Steven.

-Tranquilo ella se recuperará. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-¿Qué quieren decir? Pregunto Steven.

-A veces si nuestros cuerpos son dañados liberamos nuestras formas físicas y volvemos a nuestras gemas para regenerarnos. Respondió Garnet.

-Entonces ella se pondrá bien. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan a veces normalmente a mí. Dijo Amatista.

-Siempre a ti. Contesto Garnet en tono neutral.

-Pero cuanto tardara en regenerarse 5 minutos, 10 minutos. Pregunto Steven feliz.

2 Semanas después con el paso de los días la Muerte se encargaba de limpiar la casa, mientras que Steven ponía la Gema de Perla en un canasto en una luz.

-Porque se tarda tanto. Gruño Steven un poco molesto.

En el teletransportador llegaban Amatista y Garnet.

-Que tal. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-Hola. Saludo Steven triste.

-Aún no se regenero vaya se está tardando mucho esta vez. Dijo Amatista en tono tranquila.

-Es normal. Pregunto Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Si es…algo normal. Respondió Amatista un poco incomoda.

-Bueno Perla no está aquí, pero…tenemos a su holograma. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Mágico destapo una funda que cubría a la Holograma.

-¿Desea entablar un combate? Pregunto Holograma.

-Pero que, Steven trajiste a esa, esa COSA. Reclamo Puro hueso.

-Si cúbrela. Agrego Amatista.

-Lose, pero es igual a Perla miren. Dijo Steven.

-Biiiiieen, no es Perla. Dijo Amatista.

-Bueno tal vez pueda actuar como ella. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

En la habitación de Steven.

-Aquí tengo un desastre, organizar el desastre es el pasatiempo favorito de Perla…ahora lo organizamos por especie animales, humanoides y misceláneos, ahora hazlo tú. Hablaba Steven.

El Chico Universe levanto una figura de un espadachín lo cual hizo actuar a holograma.

-Empuñaste tu espada en mano. Dijo Holograma.

-¡Que! Dijo Steven.

La holograma atravesó la figura con su espada.

-Retador derrotado. Decía Holograma en tono tranquila.

-Ah, mejor probemos otra cosa. Suspiro Steven en derrota.

Luego los 2 se fueron afuera observaron que Amatista estaba inflada flotando mientras que Garnet la sostenía.

-Jaja sabes Perla siempre se burla de Amatista. Dijo Steven feliz.

-No se escapará de mí. Dijo Holograma molesta.

-Así se habla. Comento Steven feliz.

Los 2 se acercaron donde estaban las 2 gemas.

-Que tenemos aquí. Pregunto Steven.

-Enfréntame. Reclamo Perla.

-Steven porque estas acompañado de esa cosa. Pregunto Amatista.

-Es que realmente extraño a Perla. Respondió Steven triste.

-Perla regresara pronto Steven, ten paciencia y deja de andar con esa cosa me da escalofríos. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Garnet soltó a la Gema de piel Purpura.

…

Ahora Steven se encontraba entre árbol de sakura.

-Este es árbol favorito de Perla no lo reconoces, ¿qué te viene a la mente?, vamos déjalo salir. Pregunto Steven.

-Reto aceptado. Contesto Holograma.

Con una simple espada de globo logro cortarla.

-Nooooooo era el favorito Perla, ella va estar molesta. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Retador derrotado. Dijo Holograma en tono tranquila.

-La verdadera Perla nunca hubiera hecho eso ugh es inútil, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE. Hablo Steven molesto.

Era de noche empezó a llover el Chico Mágico estaba junto con la Muerte junto con la Gema de Perla.

-Hey miren lo que tengo. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-Espada solitaria 5. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Iré por las palomitas. Decía Steven feliz.

Steven saco la bolsa hasta volteo para ver el Holograma.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven asustado.

-Quieres practicar tus habilidades con la espada. Pregunto Holograma empuñando una espada.

-No. Contesto Steven molesto.

Steven iba a su habitación, pero al voltear.

-Saca tu espada y enfrenta tu destino. Dijo Holograma.

-GRRR QUÉDATE. Interrumpido Steven.

-No, no, tranquilo Steven yo me encargo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-Que. Parpadeo Steven.

-Es molesta así que me encargare de ella. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

La Muerte rodeaba al Holograma este iba a la puerta principal.

-Hey falsa Perla mira. Dijo Puro hueso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El Huesudo mostraba su Hoz lo cual capto la atención del Holograma.

-Modo de ataque básico iniciado. Comento Holograma.

La falsa Perla avanzaba hacia afuera no podía encontrar a Puro hueso.

-Cuidado las escaleras harán tropezarte. Bromeaba Puro hueso.

Puro hueso empujo al Holograma quien rebotaba por las escalaras rodando.

-JAJAJAJAJA. Reía Puro hueso en tono malicioso.

-Iniciado modo avanzado. Dijo Holograma molesta.

La Holograma se levantó y Puro hueso aterrizaba a una distancia segura.

-Siempre quise pelear bajo la lluvia. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

La falsa Perla corrió hacia el Huesudo quien logro bloquearlo con su arma Puro hueso ataco, pero fallo y se defendió este decidió retroceder.

-Serás. Gruño Puro hueso.

La Muerte atacaba rápidamente con su Hoz apenas el Holograma lograba defenderse hasta que sintió una patada en el estómago lo cual hizo retroceder de pie.

-Ay perdón, te dolió. Dijo Puro hueso burlándose.

La Falsa Perla se acercaba a la Muerte los 2 intercambiaron sus ataques que fueron bloqueados con éxito hasta que la Hoz se fue rodando en la arena.

-Es tu fin. Dijo Holograma.

Pero de repente sintió un golpe en la mejilla.

-No necesito mi arma. Aclaro Puro hueso seriamente.

-Error. Dijo Holograma.

-Sabes porque…soy la muerte. Dijo Puro hueso con la voz fría.

Recibió otro golpe en su estómago.

-Error, error. Dijo Holograma.

-Eres una estúpida. Gruño Puro hueso.

La Muerte le dio una bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

-Error, error, error. Repetía Holograma.

-Hey falsa Perla.

Holograma volteo su cabeza sin voltear su cuerpo al Chico Universe quien sostenía la Hoz.

-¡ESPADA BUMERÁN! Grito Steven determinado.

La Hoz giraba como si fuera un bumerán traspasando la espalda del Holograma quien seguía diciendo error, mientras que Puro hueso atrapo su Hoz

-Cállate. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

La Muerte uso su Hoz comenzando por las piernas, hombros, estomago, rodillas, brazos ahora la falsa Perla parecía casi un asterisco hasta que corto la cabeza para empezar a cortar por la mitad en esta forma * nuevamente volvió hacer esa forma haciendo desaparecer por completo al Holograma.

-Ganamos jaja siiiiiiiiii…uuf podría extrañar a Perla pero a veces hay que aceptar las cosas como son antes de. Interrumpido Steven.

La Lluvia se detuvo y los 2 observaron a Perla.

-Olvídalo Perla volvió. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-Ugh. Suspiro Puro hueso en derroto.

El Chico Mágico abrazo a la Gema Oji Celeste

-Me extrañaste. Dijo Perla feliz.

Puro hueso se acercaba solo un poco.

-Y…paso algo. Pregunto Perla.

-No, nada interesante. Respondió Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Sabes la casa está limpia normalmente yo limpio las cosas. Dijo Perla un poco feliz.

-Si digamos que hice tu trabajo, pero…eso te lo dejo a ti. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Que bien, porque hay una mancha en el baño. Reclamo Perla un poco feliz.

-Y ya empezamos. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

Perla entraba a la Casa Playa.

-Hey. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Si. Hablo Perla.

-Que…bueno, que volvieras. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo 15**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	16. Señor Green

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Era otro día en Ciudad Playa, el Chico Mágico observo su alrededor no encontró a su amigo huesudo.

-…¿Puro hueso? Pregunto Steven un poco desconcertado.

Steven decidió salir fuera de casa hasta que encontró a Puro hueso quien estaba lado de la casa unos metros construyendo una casa semi armada le faltaba algunas paredes y un techo.

-Wow, construiste esto en la mañana. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Sí, y me pregunto a mi mismo, debo tener mi propia casa si voy a quedarme contigo el resto de tu vida. Contesto Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-Genial…ya le preguntaste a mi papa para que te ayude. Dijo Steven feliz.

Mientras que la Muerte seguía en sus actividades de su casa decidió conversar.

-…La verdad no quiero molestar a tu papa, él tiene trabajo. Contesto Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-De hecho, no le molestaría hacer un poco de trabajo pesado además estaríamos los 3, como hombres. Dijo Steven feliz.

-No. Negó Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

El Chico Universe quería conocer a la Muerte.

-…YA SE, y se le pedimos a unos de tus amigos monstruos. Sugirió Steven en tono alegre.

-No tengo amigos monstruos. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-QUE…nunca tuviste amigos, debiste tener al menos uno. Decía Steven un poco triste.

-…en la preparatoria yo…no para que quiero contentarte. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-Espera, había una preparatoria de monstruos. Dijo Steven asombrado.

-Olvida lo que te dije. Gruño Puro hueso molesto.

Steven decidió alejarse mientras que la Muerte clavaba unos clavos.

-Caracoles, solamente le ofrecí mi ayuda. Dijo Steven con sus manos en sus bolsillos y pateando la arena.

El Chico Universe lucía un poco triste hasta que decidió investigar un poco las cosas de Puro hueso.

-uh…¿y esto? Parpadeo Steven.

Steven se fijó en una foto era un niño o más bien un huesitos quien estaba feliz no parecía llevar el traje de la muerte, estaba vestido de la forma normal.

-jajaja, se ve tan diferente al actual. Decía Steven feliz.

El Chico Mágico investigo un poco más hasta que encontró una carta vieja con la escritura elegante, lo cual el niño decidió leerla.

-Hola, amigo Puro hueso, como es la escuela de tu ciudad, la mía es pésima aunque no me puedo quejar de la comida, no tengo buenas notas como las tuyas, dime que harás cuan. Interrumpido Steven.

-Qué haces. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente y entre cerrojos.

Steven salto del susto y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Nada, yo solo. Interrumpido Steven.

-Esa es una carta. Señalo Puro hueso.

Steven iba hablar, pero el Huesudo le quito la carta.

-mmm…veo que estuviste tocando mis cosas. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-No era mi intención de en serio. Contesto Steven.

La Muerte solo cerro los ojos.

-Está bien, admito que fui duro contigo, y encontraste unas mis cartas que tanto buscaba. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Ah, de enserio. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Es de Lexter. Sonrió Puro hueso un poco.

-Y…es un amigo monstruo. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-Sí, aunque no nos conocimos en persona. Respondió Puro hueso.

-QUE. Grito Steven sorprendido.

-Si lose fue extraño, así que en quinto año de primaria teníamos que escribir una carta a otra escuela, cualquiera que llegaría a una aleatoria y leería mi carta, al principio creí que nadie leería mi carta, pero…sucedió lo que paso Lexter contesto a una de mis cartas y tenía curiosidad hasta que decidí dejar de enviar cartas. Hablaba Puro hueso.

-Porque. Pregunto Steven.

-Fui creciendo pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo. Respondió Puro hueso.

-Tengo una idea y si le envías una carta. Sugirió Steven feliz.

-Steven, de seguro esta viejo o…quizás muerto fue hace mucho tiempo. Dijo Puro hueso dudando.

-Vamos, escribí una vez más, de seguro le encantara oír de ti nuevamente. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-Es un monstruo, que pasa si intenta quitarme la Hoz. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Lo dudo, porque son…¡AMIGOS POR CORRESPONDENCIA! Respondió Steven con ojos de estrellas y emocionado.

Puro hueso iba a negarse, pero el Chico Universe lo miro con ojos de cachorrito.

-(suspiro)…de acuerdo le escribiré, pero será tu CULPA si intenta matarte. Señalo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

La Muerte se alejaba lentamente comenzaba a escribir.

…

Al día siguiente en la mañana.

-Le envié la carta a una gárgola mensajera, no tardará mucho en estar aquí. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-No puedo esperar. Dijo Steven emocionado.

Hasta que se escuchó el timbre.

-Yo abro. Decía Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe abrió la puerta la cual se mostró a un monstruo lucía un hombre adulto con piel verde humanoide llevaba su cabeza larga delgada, sus orejas y menton eran puntiagudas su pelo era largo y blanco unos grandes cuernos grises llevaba un parece en su ojo derecho su traje era una túnica zapatos oscuros, pantalón oscuro una capa gris llameante oscura.

-Puro hueso. Hablo Lexter en tono sombrío.

Steven retrocedió y el huesudo apretaba su Hoz.

-Si. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-Dame…¡UN ABRAZO! Dijo Lexter feliz.

-Que. Dijo Puro hueso desconcertado.

Lexter abrazo a Puro hueso este seguía confundido.

-Jaja mírate eres tal como lo describiste en tu carta. Decía Lexter feliz.

-…Si…tu…también eres…como lo describía tu carta. Dijo Puro hueso un poco en shock.

Lexter se fijó en el niño Universe.

-Hola soy Steven Universe.

-Mucho gusto pequeño, puedes llamarme señor Green…y bien…¿Dónde está la señora Universe? Pregunto Lexter en tono alegre.

-Umm…Lexter. Respondió Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-Si. Dijo Lexter.

-No estoy casado, Steven no es mi hijo. Negó Puro hueso.

-Que…pero la casa. Dijo Lexter confundido.

-Bien escucha atentamente. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Así la Muerte le resumió la historia de cómo pierdo la apuesta, Steven y las Gemas.

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti?, estas en la vida de soltero. Dijo Puro hueso.

-No, yo estoy casado jeje. Dijo Lexter feliz.

-Y quien es la afortunada. Decía Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Lexter le mostró una foto de una familia humana de 3 miembros.

-Su nombre es Irene, y mi hija tiene más o menos la edad de Steven y se. Interrumpido Lexter.

Ya que noto que Puro hueso lo escuchaba, pero tenía la cara un poco incomoda por así decirlo.

-Oh…lo siento, parezco un presumido. Dijo Lexter avergonzado.

-No, me molesta es bueno saber que sigas adelante, a pesar de que deje de enviar cartas y lamento eso. Dijo Puro hueso un poco apenado.

-No, no está bien. Dijo Lexter.

Los 3 salieron fuera de casa.

-¿Dónde esta su auto señor Green? Pregunto Steven curioso.

-jaja, no vine en auto de hecho fue gracias a esto. Respondió Lexter mostrando un lápiz oscuro.

-Funciona. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Si es fácil encontrarlo en una tienda cercana. Dijo Lexter feliz.

-Bien, que estamos esperando vamos a Ciudad Playa. Decía Steven emocionado.

-Claro, pero antes. Decía Lexter feliz.

Green sacaba algo dentro de su traje lo cual puso en alerta al Huesudo hasta que vio un collar, cosa que pudo reconocer Steven.

-Eso es. Señalo Steven sorprendido.

-Si. Asintió Lexter.

Cuando Lexter se puso su collar, ahora lucia como un humano con 2 ojos completos, su ropa era una remera roja con un logos de cuadros azul y amarillo sus pantalones eran blancos aún conservaba sus zapatos.

-Genial, usted también tiene un collar mágico. Dijo Steven asombrado.

-Así es, apuesto que Puro hueso te contó que los monstruos viven ocultos en formas humanas. Dijo Lexter con los ojos cerrados.

-Umm…no. Hablo Steven confundido.

-No sabía que había diferentes tipos de collar. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe noto la diferencia entre Peridot y Green.

-Ah, acaso hay un amigo aquí cerca. Comento Lexter en tono alegre.

Steven iba hablar, pero fue silenciado por la Muerte.

-Sssh, si le cuentas sobre Peridot correrá peligro. Susurro Puro hueso un poco serio.

-No entiendo porque no le constaste sobre ella. Susurro Steven.

-Puede ser muy bueno fingiendo, no hay que confiarnos. Susurro Puro hueso seriamente.

-Pero. Interrumpido Steven.

-Oigan. Dijo Lexter.

Los 2 observaron a Green a distancia.

-Enseguida, te mostrare el recorrido. Decía Puro hueso una sonrisa fingida.

Puro hueso, Steven y Lexter recorrieron toda Ciudad Playa.

-Estas papas están de primera clase. Dijo Lexter feliz.

-Tú lo has dicho. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Green noto a un niño en el parque era Cebolla quien estaba sentado triste en una hamaca.

-Déjame ayudarte. Decía Lexter.

Mientras que el Huesudo sacaba su Hoz, hasta que noto que solo le dio un empujoncito y regreso caminado hacia a Puro hueso quien se mostro sorprendido por su comportamiento.

-Sabes Puro hueso, tu eres el único que puede ir libremente en su forma de monstruo je…me das un poco de envidia. Dijo Lexter.

-De que trabajas. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Soy profesor de una secundaria, y enseño biología. Respondió Lexter con orgullo.

-Vaya tus alumnos deben ser molestos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Si…pero una vez que pasas el tiempo con ellos ya te acostumbras. Dijo Lexter feliz.

-Y…tu familia sabe que eres un monstruo. Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Solo mi hija y yo. Respondió Lexter triste.

-Tu esposa, no lo sabe. Dijo Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

-No, por otro lado, mi hija resulto ser. Interrumpido Lexter.

-Mitad humano, mitad monstruo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Sí, sabia las consecuencias sucedió cuando cumplió los 10 años ella se vistió de princesa y Irene buscaba una cinta para conservar el momento, hasta que yo noté sus cuernos al principio ella empezó a llorar tenía miedo, decidí darle el collar si venia un momento como este. Explico Lexter un poco triste.

-Y tu hija, acepto lo que es. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-Bueno, sí. Dijo Lexter un poco preocupado.

-Señor Green no le gustaría ayudar a Puro hueso en construir su casa. Decía Steven feliz.

-¡Steven! Protesto Puro hueso molesto.

-No tengo problemas con eso, además los monstruos tienen que ayudarse entre sí. Dijo Lexter con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, no es problema para ti. Dijo Puro hueso.

Los 3 llegaron a casa semi armada, dejando un Lexter que analizaba las paredes.

-hmm…bueno no soy carpintero, pero…con una ayuda de un monstruo podríamos terminar esta casa en unos meses. Comento Lexter feliz.

-Una mano extra no estaría mal. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Unas horas después la Muerte decidió dejar su Hoz cerca de la casa

-Cielos esta calor me está matando, traeré limonada. Decía Puro hueso.

-Buen idea. Dijo Lexter feliz.

El Huesudo fue dentro de la casa aun sospechaba de Green.

-Vamos que esperas toma la hoz. Decía Puro hueso en tono neutral.

5 minutos después.

-…Quizás me equivoque es buen monstruo. Dijo Puro hueso avergonzado y triste.

-Oye, Steven quieres jugar con arena. Dijo Lexter feliz.

-No, por favor, ayuda Puro hueso. Suplico Steven.

La Muerte salió, pero vio que Steven y Lexter se lanzaban arena estaban riéndose.

-Entonces…¿no eres monstruo que quiere la Hoz para su beneficio? Pregunto Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-Que…no, Puro hueso, yo antes soñaba con ser la Muerte. Respondió Lexter.

Green sujeto la Hoz de Puro hueso, pero este se acercaba para arrodillarse.

-Jamás haría eso por qué. Interrumpido Lexter.

-Bien entendí, pero levántate. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

Puro hueso tomo su Hoz, hasta que de repente habían llegado las Crystal Gems que se sorprendieron por otro monstruo cerca de su casa.

-Díganme que, por favor, no hicieron una apuesta con Steven para quedarse el resto de su vida aquí. Comento Perla tocándose la sien y un poco molesta.

Green iba hablar, pero su amigo huesudo se adelantó.

-Si. Bromeo Puro hueso.

Tanto que Perla se desmayó mientras que el Chico Universe se acercó a las Crystal Gems para explicarles la situación actual.

-Lexter, lamento por sospechar de ti veras…últimamente los monstruos vienen atacarme diciendo que quieren convertirse en la nueva Muerte. Dijo Puro hueso triste.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Dijo Lexter feliz.

-Un abrazo. Comento Puro hueso con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos.

Lo cual Green lo abrazo sorpresivamente.

…

…

…

Unos días después en la granja.

-Hola Peridot. Saludo Steven.

-Hola Steven, Puro hueso, quiero presentarte mi mascota. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

Detrás de Peridot salió un perro su piel era rosa con manchas negras.

-Hola.

-Su nombre es Corage. Dijo Peridot feliz.

-Un perro que habla. Decía Steven con ojos estrellas.

-y es rosa. Dijo Puro hueso.

De ahí el perro se desmayó del susto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

En un bar.

-JAJAJA, en serio Steven hizo eso. Dijo Lexter sorprendido.

-Si Steven podrá ser un niño, pero tiene valor. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

-Por cierto, Puro hueso que harás cuando Steven pasa al más allá. Decía Lexter.

-No se ira, porque el heredara mi Hoz. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Que. Dijo Lexter sorprendido.

-Ya me oíste el será el nuevo portador de la Hoz. Comento Puro hueso seriamente.

-No lo entiendo. Dijo Lexter en shock.

-Sera…será, y será…ES BROMA…cielos tome demasiado. Dijo Puro hueso que se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es mejor irnos tomaste demasiado. Comento Lexter en tono tranquilo.

Pero lo que dijo Puro hueso era verdad la Hoz iba tener un nuevo portador y Steven Universe sera la nueva Muerte.

 **Fin del capítulo 16.**

 **Lexter Green no es OC, es parte las chicas superpoderosas, que por cierto le puse un nombre, por cierto su hija ni siquiera tampoco es OC así que les aviso que aparecerá en un futuro NO muy cercano.**

 **Corage, bueno quien no vio esa serie, como dije antes no todo sería como la serie original de Steven Universe.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	17. Leon 2 la pelicula

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

En la noche en la Granja habían pasado unos días y habían aconsejado a Peridot de cómo cuidar a un perro este recibió unas vacunas ya que Puro hueso les dijo como broma que tendría un Cujo cosa que no podía entender la Pequeña Gema.

-Cielos Corage eres la primera mascota que tengo o…quizás tuve mascota alguna una vez. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

Corage había oído que su dueña era un alienígena cosa que lo sorprendió, pero no resulto ser tan mala ella demostró ser lo contrario tendría que mantener el secreto y Puro hueso bueno…tendría que superar su miedo lo cual seria un poco difícil.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo. Dijo Peridot en tono amable.

Peri acaricio la piel del Perro Rosa, los 2 estaban viendo una película de comedia romántica Peridot, siempre se preguntaba la "escena de beso" porque una chica y un chico se besaban no podía entenderlo.

- _Algo me dice que Peridot le gusta Steven, mi olfato nunca miente. Penso Corage._

Al día siguiente Steven, Puro hueso, Peridot junto con Corage y Leon estaban afuera en la Playa leyendo un libro.

-Estoy sorprendido Steven, normalmente los niños no les gusta leer un libro prefieren jugar videojuegos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Me encantan los Video juegos. Comento Steven en tono inocente.

-Si a mí también. Dijo Puro hueso un poco feliz.

El Huesudo saco su celular uno de los actuales hasta que.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! Grito Puro hueso.

-Que, que pasa. Dijo Peridot sorprendida.

-Que es Puro hueso. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Cujo va volver a re estrenarse, eso que es una película vieja. Hablo Puro hueso feliz.

Lo cual el Chico Universe no tuvo la oportunidad de ver esa película que la Muerte le hacía feliz.

-En serio quiero verla. Dijo Steven feliz.

-También yo. Agrego Peridot feliz.

-Bien…está en el cine más cercano así que haré la fila. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

La Muerte uso su Hoz para abrir un portal este se fue dejando solos Steven y Peridot junto con los 2 animales.

-Iré a preparar bocadillos para ver la película. Hablo Steven emocionado.

Steven fue corriendo a su casa mientras que Peridot se acercaba a León para acariciar su pelaje quien parecía medio dormido.

-Cielos Leon, me gustaría ser como tú no tienes preocupaciones puedes dormir donde quieras. Dijo Peridot.

Hasta que Steven salió con su mochila hamburguesa.

-¿Estas lista? Pregunto Steven.

-Si. Asintió Peridot.

-Bien andando. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Y…donde es. Pregunto Peridot.

-Nose pero…quizás Leon sepa donde esta Puro hueso. Respondió Steven en tono alegre.

Leon solo bostezaba tenía una expresión aburrida.

-¿Cómo va encontrar a Puro hueso? Pregunto Peridot un poco dudosa.

-Jaja es una historia graciosa, veras una vez León sin querer le arranco una pierna a Puro hueso casi se la come. Contesto Steven en tono alegre.

Lo cual los 2 no pudieron evitar reírse al imaginar esa situación para el Huesudo.

-Señorita, usted primero. Dijo Steven comportándose como un caballero.

-Oh, gracias. Dijo Peridot con acento de dama elegante.

Los 2 se subieron al León hasta incluso el Canino.

-¡AL CINE! Grito Steven emocionado.

Pero no pasa nada, León no avanzo.

-Umm…León quieres llevarnos al cine…por favor. Dijo Steven un poco avergonzado.

-Acaso no escucha tus órdenes. Decía Peridot.

-No, claro que sigue mis órdenes es…solo que no está entrenado así que. Interrumpido Steven un poco nervioso.

Leon avanzo sorprendiendo a Steven, Peridot y Corage quien casi caía ya que en este momento se sujetaba de la cola.

-Ayuda, ayuda, nooooooooooo. Dijo Corage asustado.

El Chico Universe y Peri se asombraron de la rapidez de León mientras que Corage observo más adelante el mar.

-Espera no entres al mar. Dijo Steven un poco asustado.

Para la sorpresa de los 3 el León corría por el agua.

-Guao eres increíble, León. Comento Peridot asombrada.

-Podías caminar el agua y no me lo dijiste. Reclamo Steven un poco molesto.

Nuevamente León avanzo el Chico Mágico y la Pequeña Gema admiraban el mar con asombro mientras que Corage trataba sostenerse lo más que podía, pero Peridot se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Estás seguro que Puro hueso fue para esta dirección? Pregunto Peridot un poco dudosa.

-Quizás sea un atajo. Respondió Steven feliz.

León rugió abriendo un portal lo cual entraron.

-Esto es nuevo. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

Los 4 llegaron a una cueva dentro había una plataforma gris.

-Eso fue…FABULOSO. Comento Peridot con ojos de estrellas.

Steven siguió al felino.

-León adónde vas. Dijo Steven un poco molesto y asombrado.

El Chico Universe observaba esta cueva jamás había estado aquí.

-Y…¿dónde estamos? Pregunto Peridot.

-No tengo idea. Respondió Steven.

Los 2 avanzaron hasta la plataforma hasta que el suelo brillo de color rosa, se levantó un logo que parecía una mesa.

-León, no estamos en el cine. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

Lo cual este dio respondió con un leve rugido.

-Corage puedes entender lo que dice, León. Dijo Peridot.

-No hablo idioma animal. Negó Corage.

La Rubia analizaba vio que tenía una figura de una mano.

-Steven, puedes poner tu mano aquí. Decía Peridot en tono serena.

-Claro por qué. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

Al poner su mano izquierda el suelo brillo nuevamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes a excepción de León.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, mi mano está pegada, no puedo moverme. Dijo Steven asustado.

-Tranquilo Corage ayúdame, bien Steven tiraremos con fuerza en 3…2…1. Hablo Peridot en tono calmada.

Steven, Peridot y Corage trataron de despegar la mano izquierda del Chico Universe, lo cual fue inútil.

-Está fuertemente pegada. Dijo Peridot.

De repente se escuchó un ruido era el celular de Steven quien utilizo su único brazo disponible lo uso para contestar la llamada.

-Hola. Saludo Steven.

-¿Dónde están mocosos del mal?

-¿Puro hueso? Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-Claro que soy yo volví porque me había olvidado de ustedes, tienen suerte que tenga los boletos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Umm…no sabría decirte donde estoy ahora mismo. Comento Steven mirando el techo.

-Como. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-Puro hueso, crees que podrías esperarnos en el cine. Dijo Steven.

-Y…eso debe. Comento Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

-Veras, estaremos allí en unos minutos. Dijo Steven feliz.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Al cortar la llamada, el Chico Mágico se fijó que a su alrededor había armas, armaduras y…un centavo enorme.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pregunto Steven sorprendido.

-Apareció cuando hablabas con Puro hueso. Contesto Peridot en tono calmada.

-Cielos esas armas lucen peligrosas menos mal que no hay ningún explosivo cerca jeje. Bromeaba Steven feliz.

Finalmente, la mano izquierda de Steven se despegó causando que las armas desaparecieran en el centro, apareció una rara máquina que parecía una cabeza luego debajo del suelo aparecieron paredes triangulares.

-Esto…normal. Dijo Peridot un poco nerviosa.

-No, esto no es normal. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

La Cabeza flotaba a la vez emitió un brillo amarrillo.

-¡CORRE! Grito Steven.

Los 2 niños esquivaron un disparo eléctrico después la Maquina se tornó ahora de celeste quien comenzó a perseguir al Chico Mágico.

-Steven, detrás ti. Alerto Peridot preocupada.

Steven tuvo que saltar para cubrirse del disparo de hielo este congelo el suelo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Dijo Peridot.

La Máquina ahora se tornó color rojo esta apuntaba a Peri.

-¡Peridot! Hablo Steven preocupado.

Steven iba ayudarla, pero no noto que el suelo estaba congelando tanto que resbalo sin embargo para su surte Peridot pudo escapar esta se acercaba al Chico Universe decidió usar su Burbuja protectora, hasta que la Cabeza disparo destruyendo la burbuja.

-aaa…mi burbuja. Dijo Steven con ojos de espiral.

Por otro parte Corage se ocultaba detrás de León quien se acercaba a los 2 niños.

-Sácanos de aquí, León por favor. Suplico Steven.

León se inclinó mientras que Peridot y Steven subían, la Maquina iba disparar nuevamente pero el Felino lo esquivo este comenzó a correr mientras que la Cabeza disparaba, afortunadamente León con un rugido abrió un portal consiguiendo sacar al Chico Universe, la Pequeña Gema y a Corage de esa cueva.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran. Dijo Puro hueso.

-¡QUE, AHORA NOS TRAJISTE AL CINE! Grito Steven molesto.

-Me alegra haber salido de ese lugar. Dijo Peridot aliviada, esta no podía evitar tocar su mejilla ya que tenía una leve quemadura.

-Oh, tengo algo en mochila haber. Decía Steven preocupado.

Steven le entrego a la Oji Verde una lata de gaseosa.

-No esta tan frió, pero quizás sirva. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

-Gracias. Dijo Peridot con tenue sonrojo.

-Y bien…porque la tardanza. Pregunto Puro hueso un poco curioso.

-Resulta que León puede caminar sobre el agua, abrir portales y nos llevó a extraña cueva. Respondió Steven.

-Y esa cueva contenía una cabeza rara. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Si…espera como sabes eso. Asintió Steven hasta que sorprendió.

La Muerte señalo a la Maquina quien los había seguido.

-No puede ser. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Nos siguió hasta aquí. Comento Peridot sorprendida.

-Puro hueso encárgate de ese robot. Dijo Steven un poco asustado.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

Pero León se metió este se inclinó sus ojos brillaron sorprendiendo a los presentes en su pelaje, saco algo extraño lo cual el Chico Universe decidió sacarlo este mostró una Espada Rosada.

-Podía hacer eso. Pregunto Puro hueso sorprendido.

-ES EN SERIO UNA ESPADA. Reclamo Steven molesto.

Pero los 4 esquivaron el ataque de la máquina la Muerte iba atacarla, pero necesitaba ver la habilidad de Steven.

-Steven tendrás que usar esa Espada para salir de esta. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Que…bien…tendré que hacerlo solo. Dijo Steven un poco serio.

Steven se preparó hasta que una bola fue desviada por la Espada.

-Steven imita mis movimientos. Comento Puro hueso.

El Chico Universe observaba al Huesudo como usaba su Hoz, pero una esfera lo impacto afortunadamente solo fue una leve explosión enviando a Steven contra el suelo quien se levantaba nuevamente.

-Tengo…miedo. Dijo Steven asustado.

Puro hueso pensó que el Chico Mágico no estaba listo para usar su Espada, iba atacar a la Cabeza pero.

-Levántate Steven. Dijo Peridot determinada.

-Pero. Interrumpido Steven.

-Yo te guió, si tu confías en mí. Dijo Peridot determinada.

-Si. Asintió Steven determinado.

La Pequeña Gema sostenía el mango de la Espada junto con las manos de Steven.

-Sígueme, Izquierda…derecha. Hablo Peridot seriamente.

La Espada se movió a esa dirección, desviando los ataques.

-Funciono. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Va atacar otra vez. Dijo Peridot un poco seria.

-Izquierda…derecha y…ATAQUE. Dijeron Steven y Peridot determinados.

Al realizar ese movimiento los 2 concentraron ese ataque directo a la Maquina quien termino destruyéndose por su propio ataque.

-Lo lograron. Dijo Corage feliz.

-Si…lo lograron. Comento Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora veremos, Cujo. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

…

…

…

Después de ver la Película Steven, Peridot y Corage tenían caras aterrorizadas y en shock.

-Ten…amiguito te compre un dulce. Comento Puro hueso.

La Muerte le entrego un dulce en forma de hueso al Perro Rosado quien al parecer su cara de susto había desaparecido.

-Hmm…lastimosamente no tengo nada para ustedes. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral, ya que el Chico Mágico y Oji Verde seguían con sus caras en shock.

Al día siguiente.

-Steven sigue con esa cara…¿paso algo ayer? Pregunto Perla preocupada.

-No. Respondió Puro hueso en tono sereno y comiendo una manzana.

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	18. Fiesta en la playa

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

En la Playa, Steven y las Crystal Gems se enfrentaban a un pez globo gigantesco que soplaba como un tifón hasta que Amatista lo envió demasiado lejos transformándose en un bate, pero eso no era todo la Muerte llegaba desde un portal.

-Ya llegué y… que me perdí. Dijo Puro hueso en tono alegre.

-Es una broma, donde estabas. Reclamo Perla molesta.

-Cosas de monstruos, Steven dijo que podía tomarme el día libre. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Perla no te molestes con Puro hueso, ayer le dije que podía tomarse un día libre. Dijo Steven.

-De todas formas, busquemos a Garnet. Sugirió Perla un poco molesta.

Así la Muerte junto con el Chico Mágico y las Crystal Gems fueron a la Pizzería donde se encontraba a Garnet.

-Porque estas callada, destruiste mi letrero es acaso un programa de cámara oculta. Reclamo Kofi molesto.

-Garnet ¿te lastimaste? Pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Respondió Garnet.

-Hola Steven, dime es una de esas misiones mágicas. Dijo Irwin.

-Si…algo así. Dijo Steven un poco apenado.

-Jajaja, el lugar es una ruina. Comento Amatista feliz.

-Tú lo dijiste. Agrego Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-Gems reagrupémonos en el templo. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Las 3 Gemas se fueron dejando a Steven, Puro hueso, Kofi y Irwin.

-Steven que les pasa a tus amigas, una de ellas sale volando por el cielo como acto de circo sin siquiera ofrecer ayuda. Reclamo Kofi.

-Señor Pizza. Dijo Steven un poco apenado.

De ahí venían las 2 hijas de Kofi.

-Todo está bien, papa. Dijo Kiki.

-Papa deja de gritar. Hablo Jenny.

-uuu, acaso interrumpí tu siesta de belleza. Dijo Kofi molesto.

De ahí venia una anciana era Nanafua.

-Kofi vas hacer que este pescado vuelva a la vida con todos tus gritos oh, muy tarde Kofi deja de gritar blee. Hablo Nanafua.

-jajaja. Reían Steven y Irwin.

-Abuela eres muy graciosa. Dijo Jenny.

-Mama deja de bromear mira lo que le hicieron a mi letrero. Dijo Kofi un poco avergonzado.

-Parece un queso sin el pan. Comento Nanafua.

-Steven eres un buen chico, debería prohibirte comer mis pizzas pero…tengo algo mucho mejor Irwin. Dijo Kofi.

-s si. Dijo Irwin nervioso.

-Tienes prohibido juntarte con Steven. Decía Kofi.

-¡QUE! Gritaron Steven y Irwin.

-Papa creo que estas exagerando. Hablo Kiki preocupada.

-No te metas hermana. Susurro Jenny.

-P p pe pero Tio Kofi, solo fui un accidente. Dijo Irwin un poco triste.

-Ya tomé mi decisión, si te juntas con Steven quedas castigado. Dijo Kofi molesto.

Irwin solo podía observar con la cabeza baja este entraba a la pizzería.

-Lo siento, Steven. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-No…no, es tu culpa. Comento Steven triste.

Steven y Puro hueso llegaron a la Casa Playa, donde se encontraron con las Cristal Gems.

-Hey Steven porque esa cara. Pregunto Amatista un poco feliz.

El Chico Mágico no respondió este se iba a su habitación.

-…¿Paso algo? Pregunto Amatista.

-Kofi, le prohibido a Irwin juntarse con Steven. Respondió Puro hueso.

Perla y Amatista estaban sorprendidas a excepción de la Gema de piel Morena quien se mantenía tranquila.

-Le prohibió…no es eso…un poco extremo. Dijo Perla.

-Queras decir exagerado, Irwin es uno de los pocos amigos de la edad de Steven así que tenemos que organizar…una fiesta de disculpas. Sugirió Puro hueso.

-No lose huesitos. Dijo Amatista dudosa.

-Escuchen admito que fue mi culpa hubiéramos derrotado a ese pez de que tanto hablan, pero hagámoslo por Steven. Dijo Puro hueso feliz y determinado.

-De acuerdo. Hablo Garnet en tono neutral.

El Huesudo le explico todo a Chico Universe quien fue a avisar a la familia Pizza.

…

Unos momentos después, Puro hueso estaba haciendo la parrilla cocinando unas hamburguesas y salchichas.

-La parrillada, luce apetitosa. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien, la familia Pizza vendrá aquí unos momentos. Dijo Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe le entrego una revista a las 3 Gemas.

-¿Para que esta revista? Pregunto Amatista.

-Es para ponerse un atuendo casual. Respondió Steven feliz.

-Tiene algo de malo nuestro atuendo. Dijo Perla un poco triste.

-No para nada oh, ya llegaron. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

La Familia Pizza llegaba mientras que Steven decidió saludarlos.

-¿Cómo les ha ido hoy? Pregunto Steven en tono amable.

-La pizzería cerro hoy, porque fue la quiebra. Contesto Kofi molesto.

El Chico Mágico se quedó callado.

-jaja…buen chiste tío. Dijo Irwin un poco nervioso.

-No era un chiste. Dijo Kofi seriamente

Nana decidió cambiar el tema.

-Oye huelo salchichas, muéstrame donde están. Pregunto Nanafua en tono amable.

-Claro, Puro hueso las está cociendo. Señalo Steven.

Lo cual Muerte le dio un leve saludo.

-Pero primero déjenme presentarlas a. Interrumpido Steven.

-¡Somos las Crystal Gems! Hablo Garnet.

Las 3 Gemas brillaban ahora cambiaron a atuendos de playa con un simple brillo.

-Oh, eso fue maravilloso. Dijo Nanafua feliz.

-Solo fue un acto de circo. Dijo Kofi en tono neutral.

-¿Acto de circo? Comento Perla confundida.

-Quien tiene hambre. Sugirió Puro hueso con una gran sonrisa.

…

…

Todos estaban en la mesa comiendo unas buenas hamburguesas y salchichas a excepción de Perla y Garnet.

-No está nada mal. Dijo Kiki feliz.

-Gracias. Hablo Puro hueso feliz.

-¿No tienen hambre?, no han tocado su comida. Pregunto Nanafua.

-No necesitamos comer. Respondió Garnet.

-Oh, estos jóvenes y sus dietas experimentales. Dijo Nanafua feliz.

-Soy mucho mayor que usted. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Entonces viven en esa pequeña casa en la montaña. Decía Kofi un poco serio.

-Habitamos en el santuario interior, solo accesible a cosas mágicas interdimensionales. Dijo Garnet.

- _No sabía que esa estatua era un santuario. Penso Puro hueso._

-Porque parece que se está cayendo. Pregunto Jenny.

-El templo lleva aquí miles de añ. Interrumpida Perla.

-Uuh…ahora la entiendo cuando algo aquí se rompe lo dejan así…COMO EL LETRERO DE MI TIENDA. Reclamo Kofi molesto.

-Tío, tranquilo. Dijo Irwin un poco asustado.

-Umm…¿Quién quiere jugar voleibol? Sugirió Steven nervioso.

Steven preparo la cancha.

-Los equipos serán Amatista y Jenny, Perla y Kiki, Garnet y Kofi, Puro hueso y Nanafua…y por ultimo no peor, yo y Irwin. Hablaba Steven en tono alegre.

-Sí, mejores amigos, nosotros los aplastaremos. Dijo Irwin feliz.

-Ya rugiste. Agrego Steven emocionado.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero…todo se salió de control ya que la familia Pizza estaba discutiendo junto con las Crystal Gems.

-Y eso que ni siquiera empezamos. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Steven comenzó a sentir una brisa que comenzaba a ponerse mas fuerte era el Pez globo.

-¡CORRAN! Grito Steven asustado.

-aaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Irwin cómicamente.

Steven, Irwin, Puro hueso y Nanafua decidieron ocultarse en una roca.

-…Gems protejan a las Pizzas. Ordeno Garnet.

Las Crystal Gems cargaron a la familia en lugar seguro.

-Lo siento Irwin, trataba de que todos se llevaran bien, pero…solo los puse en peligro. Dijo Steven triste.

-Yo no lo temo a esa cosa. Dijo Nanafua determinada.

-Abuela, espera. Comento Irwin preocupado.

-Síganme jóvenes. Ordeno Nanafua feliz.

Los 4 corrieron en círculos sobre el pez globo.

-Mama estás loca. Dijo Kofi sorprendido.

-Loca no, es valiente. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Amatista transfórmate en balón. Decía Steven.

La Gema de piel Morada se transformó en un balón.

-Jenny rueda a Amatista a la red y esperen ahí. Dijo Nanafua.

Jenny hizo caso.

-Perla, ve con Jenny y Amatista. Dijo Nanafua.

-Sera un placer. Decía Perla feliz.

De un salto la Gema de Oji azul llego.

-Lánzala a los aires. Dijo Nanafua.

-Rayos. Dijo Amatista un poco molesta.

Perla envió a Amatista a los aires.

-GARNET TE TOCA. Grito Puro hueso.

Garnet golpeo fuertemente a la Gema Peli Gris que termino contra la arena sacando unos picos de diamante o hielo.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil. Dijo Nanafua.

-Abuela eres increíble. Decía Irwin feliz.

Todos usaron la red empujando al Pez globo contra el cristal hasta que Garnet haciendo explotar al Pez globo.

- _Hubiera usado mi Hoz pero…las cosas deben arreglarse trabajando en equipo. Penso Puro hueso._

-Gracias por su hospitalidad. Dijo Kofi un poco feliz.

-Y. Agrego Nanafua dándole un leve golpe a su hijo.

-y salvar a mi familia, Irwin puedes juntarte con Steven las veces quieras. Dijo Kofi con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias tío. Dijo Irwin feliz.

Steven y Irwin se dieron los 5 mientras que el Huesudo se acercó a Kofi.

-Kofi, tengo un amigo no es carpintero, pero ayudara con la restauración del letrero roto. Dijo Puro hueso en tono amable.

-Oh, en serio pues si es bueno no hay problema, pero no comerá pizzas gratis. Hablo Kofi feliz y un poco serio.

Puro hueso iba a decirle que Lexter no era tipo de persona que comía gratis.

-Es broma, es broma invito pizzas gratis. Dijo Kofi feliz.

 **Fin del capítulo 18**

 **Dejen sus review y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	19. Cuarto de Rose

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

En la Casa Playa se podía ver a Steven y Puro hueso sentados ya que el Chico Mágico comía 5 latas de mazorca.

-No puedo creer que te la hayas comido. Dijo Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

Se escuchaba un brillo eran las Crystal Gems.

-Chicas, miren tengo 5 lat. Interrumpido Steven.

-Lo siento Steven, no tenemos tiempo hay una misión. Dijo Perla en tono tranquila.

-Qué, pero…prometieron que jugaríamos. Decía Steven un poco sorprendido.

-Lo siento Steven, Perla solo quería confirmar que estabas bien. Dijo Amatista cruzada de brazos.

-Un artefacto apareció en el hemisferio del Norte tenemos que ir a recogerlo. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

Las Crystal Gems se fueron, dejando solo al Chico Universe y la Muerte.

-Y…que haremos. Pregunto Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-(suspiro)…no se me antoja ir a una aventura…quisiera que al menos ellas pasaron al rato con nosotros. Respondió Steven un poco triste.

El Chico Universe noto algo en su estómago era su Gema brillaba hasta incluso se abrió la puerta.

-Es…es…el cuarto de mi mama. Tartamudeo Steven asombrado.

-Es seguro entrar. Dijo Puro hueso.

-No lose pero…ellas siempre pueden ir a lugares, porque yo. Comento Steven.

-No diré nada. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Me acompañas, Puro hueso. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Respondió Puro hueso.

Los 2 entraron al Cuarto de Rose, el escenario parecía un montón de nubes rosadas.

-Es…¿el cielo? Dijo Puro hueso asombrado.

-Mi mama…le gustaba mucho las nubes y el color rosado. Dijo Steven.

Los 2 caminaban observado su alrededor.

-Hemos estado caminando y no encontramos comida. Comento Puro hueso.

-Si ya me dio hambre. Dijo Steven tocándose su estomago.

De repente aparecieron unas rosquillas al tocarlas desaparecieron.

-No es comestible. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Que mal…me vendría bien una cama. Decía Steven feliz.

Steven estaba sobre una cama.

-Una litera de 4 camas y un tobogán. Dijo Steven emocionado.

El Chico Mágico se deslizo salto por los aires.

-Un paracaídas, jajaja. Reía Steven.

El Chico Universe aterrizaba frente al Huesudo.

-¿No estamos perdidos verdad? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Claro que no, mira imaginare una mini ballena. Respondió Steven.

Apareció una mini ballena de color rosado.

-Parece que puedo tener todo lo que quiera. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Excepto comida. Dijo Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

-Tienes razón…quizás deba no, no me quedare aquí. Aclaro Steven en tono neutral y cruzado de brazos.

-De acuerdo, yo me iré. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Qué, pero…acabas de llegar, no te da curiosidad explorar el cuarto de mi mama. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Lo siento Steven, si no hay manzana comestible me volveré loco. Comento Puro hueso.

La Muerte saco su Hoz este abrió un portal mirando a Steven quien desvió la mirada molesto.

-Adiós Steven, les diré a las chicas que estas bien. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

El Chico Universe no respondió, la Muerte se fue.

-Bien…perfecto puedo hacer lo que quiero aquí, no hay reglas. Dijo Steven un poco feliz.

Steven se puso a pensar en la Ciudad Playa lo cual apareció.

-Es igual que…Ciudad Playa. Dijo Steven asombrado.

Steven exploro el pueblo no había nadie.

-Hmm…está vacío, da miedo, pero. Decía Steven en tono tranquilo.

El Chico Universe imagino a Peridot en su versión humana, pero desapareció en un instante.

-Cielos quizás una vez más. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

Steven decidió crear a Peridot una vez más, esta misma apareció esta levanto una mano y dio un paso hasta que desapareció.

-Funciono, solo necesito concentrarme tiene que ser más realista. Dijo Steven determinado con los ojos cerrados.

Peri apareció.

-Hola Steven. Saludo Peridot en tono serena.

La rubia camino hacia el Chico Universe.

-¿Y qué haremos? Pregunto Peridot.

-Bueno…no hay nada comestible, pero jugaremos a las traes. Respondió Steven en tono alegre.

-Tú las traes. Dijo Peridot feliz.

Peridot corrió alejándose un poco del Chico Universe quien la perseguía.

-Jajaja, ahora tú la traes. Comento Steven feliz.

Steven se ocultaba en un bote de basura, mientras que Peridot se pasaba de largo.

-Nunca me encontrara, aquí. Reía Steven en voz baja.

-Aquí estas. Dijo Peridot feliz.

-aaaaaaa, me asústate. Comento Steven un poco sorprendido.

-Lo siento. Dijo Peridot un poco triste.

- _mmm…si todo esto real, me pregunto cómo reaccionaran todos en el pueblo a la forma verdadera forma de Peridot. Penso Steven._

Steven se sorprendió de que ahora todos lo que conocía estaban aquí mirándolos.

-Peridot. Dijo Steven en tono tranquilo.

-Si. Comento Peridot feliz.

-Quítate el collar. Dijo Steven.

-Umm…acaso olvidaste que todos no conocen mi verdadera forma. Dijo Peridot preocupada.

-Tranquila, yo creo que te aceptaran. Comento Steven en tono amable.

-De acuerdo. Asintió Peridot feliz.

Peridot se quitó su collar lo cual revelo su forma de Gema.

-Lo vez todo esta bi. Interrumpido Steven.

-Monstruo.

-Que. Dijo Steven confundido.

-Monstruo.

Toda la gente señalaba a la Gema de Piel verde.

-Monstruo.

-Bien, basta Peridot es mi amiga. Reclamo Steven molesto.

Pero todos ignoraban a Steven estos rodeaban a la Pequeña Gema.

-Peridot. Dijo Steven preocupado.

Steven quería pasar, pero fue empujado por la multitud.

-Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Peridot.

Toda le gente se esfumo, lo cual Steven cayó al suelo, este se levantó para acercarse a su amiga.

-Peridot, ¿estas bien? Pregunto Steven preocupado.

-No me defendiste. Respondió Peridot.

-Claro que sí, no me dejaron entrar. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Mentiroso. Dijo Peridot un poco molesta.

-Te digo la verdad. Hablo Steven.

-Dijiste que me aceptarían tal como yo era, pero en vez de eso me dijeron monstruo me mentiste. Dijo Peridot molesta.

-No claro que no, mira esto no es real es solo una simulación. Dijo Steven en tono calmado.

-Entonces…yo…no…soy real. Hablo Peridot con voz baja y sorprendida.

-¿Peridot? Dijo Steven preocupado.

El Chico Universe noto que Peri, sacudía su cabeza que se movía rápidamente.

-No soy real, no soy real, no soy real. Repetía Peridot.

-Umm…Peridot. Dijo Steven un poco asustado y preocupado.

-¡NO SOY REAL PARA TI! Grito Peridot furiosa esta tenía su cara divida en Gema y humana.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven asustado.

Steven huyó despavorido.

-Steven, vuelve espera, Steven. Dijo Peridot.

El Chico Universe no quería huir, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa recordó sus propias palabras "necesitaba ser realista" supuso que la Gema Oji Verde que creo ella misma había creado a las personas y como reaccionarían.

-Donde está la salida. Dijo Steven mirando su alrededor.

Steven fue a la Casa Playa.

-Quizás si entro por la puerta de mi mama otra vez. Hablo Steven un poco nervioso.

Steven entro a su casa para su sorpresa la puerta que buscaba no estaba.

-No, no, no. Dijo Steven desesperado.

El Chico Universe trato de calmarse hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Steven, sal de ahí. Ordeno Peridot.

Steven no respondió hasta que puerta fue golpeado una y otra vez hasta que se vio un hacha luego se mostró la cara sonriente de Peridot.

-AQUIIIIIIIIIIII ESTAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERIDOT.

Peridot observaba su alrededor no encontraba rastro del Chico Mágico, la pequeña Gema entro rompiendo la puerta mientras que el Chico Universe se ocultaba fuera de la vista de su amiga.

-Steven, estamos jugando a las escondidas. Sonría Peridot.

Steven solo decidió ver un poco este casi grita ya que Peridot caminaba con su brazo derecho convertido en un hacha.

- _Sigilo, sigilo, sigilo. Penso Steven_

El Chico Mágico pudo escapar sin que Peridot la vea, pero sorpresivamente termino en un parque.

-Como, ah. Dijo Steven sorprendido y un poco asustado.

El Chico Universe avanzaba hasta que.

-¡Steven! Grito Peridot.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo Steven asustado.

-No corras ambos tenemos piernas cortas. Dijo Peridot molesta.

Steven seguía corriendo hasta entrar al juego llamado.

-Tranquilo, ella no te encontrara en…la casa de los espejos. Decía Steven preocupado.

El Chico Universe no pude evitar chocarse contra los espejos, hasta que noto Peridot estaba delante de Steven cosa que lo asusto para suerte estaba de otro lado no podía pasar.

-¡Sal! Ordeno Peridot.

-No, primero cálmate. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

-Bien, bien será a las malas. Aclaro Peridot.

La Gema de piel Verde comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el espejo esto se repetio como 30 veces, Steven estaba en shock tenía que irse, pero noto que estaba atrapado.

-Basta, detente romperás tu Gema. Dijo Steven asustado.

El vidrio se rompió y Peridot gemía del cansancio luego salto, el Chico Universe se agacho esquivando a la Pequeña Gema.

-aaaaaa, Peridot no, no que hice. Comento Steven preocupado.

El cuerpo de Peridot era un líquido verde que se deslizaba al suelo.

-Tranquilo Steven no es la verdadera, Peridot. Dijo Steven en tono calmado.

Hasta que se vio un ojo.

-NO SOY LA VERDADERA. Grito Peridot furiosa.

Una mano apareció como si fuera un líquido salía lentamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven alarmado.

Steven huía nuevamente encontró la salida.

-Steven, regresa porque huyes. Dijo Peridot.

El Chico Universe pudo salir corriendo a Ciudad Playa necesitaba encontrar la salida.

-Donde, donde, donde. Repetía Steven mirando a su alrededor.

El cielo se puso de noche.

-Steven. Dijo Peridot con un eco en su voz.

Lo cual causo susto en Steven no encontró rastro de Peridot.

-Sal a jugar. Dijo Peridot con un eco en su voz.

El Chico Universe tenía que ocultarse hasta incluso escucho la risa de la Pequeña gema.

-Es inútil que te escondas. Hablo Peridot con un eco en su voz.

Steven noto que una casa desapareció, seguido de otra y el suelo desaparecía no había nada, el Chico Mágico corría quería evitar caerse al vació.

-Esto se salió de control. Dijo Steven asustado.

La Ciudad Playa desapareció por completo, pero el Chico Mágico avanzaba hasta alcanzar la cima del Templo de Cristal todo estaba oscuro hasta que se ilumino un reflector mostrando a un semi Peridot.

-Te encontré. Sonría Peridot

Peridot avanzaba corriendo.

-Basta, no voy seguir huyendo. Dijo Steven determinado.

Steven corría en dirección de la Gema de Piel Verde.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven y Peridot con determinación.

Todo era silencioso por unos segundos ya que el Chico Mágico abrazaba a la Pequeña Gema.

-Suéltame, suéltame. Ordeno Peridot molesta.

-Peridot…lamento lo que te dije, sé que todo esto lo ocasione yo, tu simulaste todo ¿verdad?, je, la verdad no quiero que te hagan daño porque…me gustas mucho Peridot y si te pasare algo no podría vivir con eso, yo...te protegeré . Hablaba Steven en tono calmado.

Las nubes rosas volvieron y el cuerpo de Peridot estaba construido por completo.

-Entiendo, ve y díselo a la verdadera Peridot. La Gema le daba una leve sonrisa y con un pequeño rubor.

Peridot empujo al Chico Mágico que lo saco fuera del cuarto de Rose.

-¿Garnet? Dijo Steven confundido.

El Chico Mágico le dio una mordida en el brazo izquierdo a la Gema de Piel Morena.

-…Ouch. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Genial, Steven. Decía Amatista feliz.

Amatista hizo lo mismo, su víctima era la Gema de Oji Celeste.

-Ay…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TU TAMBIÉN. Grito Perla molesta.

-Se me antojo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-Bueno…no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cree una versión imaginaria de Ciudad Playa. Comento Steven.

-En serio. Dijo Puro Hueso sorprendido.

-El Cuarto de Rose no puede manejar una tarea como esa, santas gemas estas bien. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-…Si y…lamento haberme ido al cuarto de mi mama, sin su permiso y lo entiendo ahora, las cosas no pueden hacerse como queremos. Hablo Steven un poco triste

Al día siguiente Steven, Peridot, Corage, Puro Hueso y las Crystal Gems en un parque de Golfito.

-Cielos casi hago un hoyo en uno. Dijo Peridot un poco triste.

-Tranquila dominaras el golfito, en algún futuro. Dijo Steven feliz.

Steven se acercó a Peridot quien repentinamente soltó su palo de golf, y comenzaba a sacudir su cabeza.

-No, no, no. Hablo Steven asustado.

-Caíste. Dijo Peridot en tono alegre.

Puro hueso y Peridot se rieron.

-Oigan, no es gracioso…Puro hueso le contaste lo de ayer. Dijo Steven un poco molesto.

-No del todo solo...la parte de su lado pelirgroso, jajaja que...no pude evitarlo, ahora mira al maestro del golfito. Contesto Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

La Muerte usaba su Hoz como palo de golf, mientras que el Chico Mágico se alegraba que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	20. Organization

**No soy dueño de NADA, ahora vamos con los reviews.**

Guest: sí, me gustan muchas cosas, te las nombraría, pero la lista es larga.

 **Viruzpiratanoobxd:** Jaja, gracias.

 **FrankyXG4:** Habrá muchos cambios, amigo.

…

…

…

Era otro día en Ciudad Playa Steven, Peridot, Corage y Puro hueso estaban sentados en la cima del Templo de Crystal.

-Que tranquilidad. Dijo Peridot feliz.

-…Si. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa y relajado.

-Voy echarme una siesta, (bostezaba). Decía Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Sin duda esto era paz para los 4, hasta que.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Steven y Peridot asustados.

-Pero miren quien es. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente

Delante de ellos se encontró un monstruo su traje era un sombrero de copa alta, con el cintado color rojo, usa un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo su vestimenta es una larga chaqueta de color negro un poco claro, típico de los trajes de invierno, su camisa es color rojo y con una corbata color negra, sus pantalones son color azul desvanecido, tiene unos zapatos particulares de los años 60 y guantes de color negro aclarado su piel es oscura y sus dientes son puntiagudos.

-Hola Puro hueso.

-Blackhat. Dijo Puro hueso con la voz fría.

-Umm…Puro hueso, quien es el. Pregunto Steven asustado.

-Saludos mocosos, soy Blackhat y manejo el Blackhat Organization.

-El nombre de la compañía no te queda y por lo que oí no le va bien, jajaja. Dijo Puro hueso burlándose.

Lo cual hizo gruñir al Monstruo oscuro que se acercó a la Muerte, ambos gruñeron lo cual causo miedo en Steven y Peridot quienes retrocedían de a poco, hasta que Corage se desmayó.

-No, no…cálmate (suspiro). Dijo Blackhat en tono tranquilo y cerrando sus ojos.

-Hmpf. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Escucha Puro hueso, no vine a pelear. Comento Blackhat en tono tranquilo.

Black caminaba acercándose a la Muerte.

-Necesito…tu…tu…tu…ay…ay…ayu…ayu…ayuda. Gruño Blackhat un poco molesto.

-Vaya, el monstruo auto proclamado villano más malvado de todo el mundo…pide ayuda de la Muerte. Dijo Puro hueso burlándose.

-No es asunto de burla, necesito que me acompañes. Reclamo Blackhat molesto.

-Puro hueso, en verdad necesita ayuda. Dijo Steven en tono amable.

-Escucha al gordito. Dijo Blackhat.

El Huesudo suspiro en derrota.

-Bien te ayudare, pero nada de trucos. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Oh tranquilo, no hay ningún truco. Afirmo Blackhat con una leve sonrisa.

El Monstruo Oscuro saco una tarjeta lo cual formo un portal oscuro mientras que el Chico Universe, la Rubia, el canino y la Muerte lo seguirían.

-Es bueno traer tarjetas que abren portales. Dijo Blackhat un poco feliz.

-Sí, pero mi Hoz es mejor. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

Al llegar estaban en un bosque.

-Y no me digas, huiste abandonado a tus compañeros. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Si jajaja…mis secuaces, puedo conseguir otro. Dijo Blackhat despreocupado.

-Oiga, que acaso no son amigos. Comento Steven molesto.

-De él, no. Gruñeron Blackhat y Puro hueso enojados.

-NO, me refiero a TUS compañeros. Señalo Steven.

-Ah…creo que se llamaban…umm…5.0.5…Demencia…y…y…y…no me acuerdo tenía una bolsa en su rostro ah…doctor Flug. Dijo Blackhat en tono un poco elegante.

-Y…¿contra qué se enfrentaban? Pregunto Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Estábamos intentando expandir un poco Black Organitazation, empezando a talar árboles. Respondió Blackhat en tono elegante.

-Eso es horrible. Dijo Peridot molesta.

-Gracias niñita. Dijo Blackhat feliz.

-Y que paso. Decía Puro hueso entre cerrojos.

-Fuimos atacados por un…HOMBRE OSO CERDO. Grito Blackhat.

Lo cual hizo jadear a los presentes a excepción del Huesudo.

-Puff…el Hombre oso cerdo, no existe es solo un mito. Dijo Puro hueso despreocupado y a la vez comiendo una manzana.

-Es cierto, también pensé que era mito, pero ese mito resulto ser una realidad. Dijo Blackhat.

Hasta que escucharon un ruido era el Hombre Oso Cerdo que medía 7 pies de altura, que gruñía como oso y aullaba como un lobo este comenzó a embestir al grupo para su suerte pudieron esquivarlo la criatura se había ido.

-¡Es real! Hablo Puro hueso en shock.

-Lo ves te lo dije, se llevó a mis lacayos. Dijo Blackhat.

-Quizás se molestó, porque intento destruir el bosque. Dijo Peridot en tono tranquilo.

-Buajaja, Puro hueso tus secuaces son muy graciosos. Comento Blackhat feliz.

-No son mis secuaces. Contesto Puro hueso.

-¿Disculpa? Dijo Blackhat confundido.

-Bueno, son mis amigos. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Que…eso es…jajajaja un monstruo no puede ser amigo de un humano. Hablo Blackhat.

-Pues usted está viendo al primer amigo humano. Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-…Blackhat y bien…como quieres atrapar al Hombre oso cerdo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-jajaja, me alegra que preguntaras, porque soy el ÚNICO el que puede hacer las mejores estrategias para acabar de una buena vez con el hombre oso cerdo. Hablaba Blackhat con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Blackhat caminaba en medio del grupo.

-Y mi plan ES…que puro hueso sea la carnada. Señalo Blackhat en tono elegante.

-Que, es una broma. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-Yo nunca hago bromas. Dijo Blackhat feliz.

-Puro hueso vamos, eres…huesos. Comento Steven un poco nervioso.

-No voy negar que a veces quiero probar uno de tus huesos. Dijo Corage con una sonrisa tímida.

-De acuerdo seré la carnada. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Ustedes secuaces preparen la mejor trampa. Ordeno Blackhat.

Después de unos minutos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…ESTA DETRÁS DE MI. Grito Puro hueso aterrorizado.

-Eso, eso, eso. Repetía Black feliz.

-¡PORQUE VAS MONTANDO EN EL HOMBRE OSO CERDO! Grito Puro hueso molesto.

-Estoy frenándolo. Dijo Blackhat molesto.

El Monstruo oscuro le daba unos golpes.

-¡STEVEN, AHORA, AHORA! Grito Puro hueso.

El Chico Universe, Peri y el Perro Rosado dejaron caer un enorme tronco.

-Lo logramos. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-No…le…dieron. Dijo Blackhat viendo las estrellas.

-Oh…lo sentimos. Decía Steven preocupado.

Los 5 se reunieron en el centro.

-Muy bien esta vez tengo un plan, usare mi Hoz. Sugirió Puro hueso.

-Jeje puedo usarla. Pregunto Blackhat en tono malicioso.

-¡No!. Respondió Puro hueso.

La Muerte se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-De hecho…Blackhat, tu serás la carnada. Dijo Puro hueso.

-QUE…y porque no lo hace el perro. Señalo Blackhat molesto.

-IO. Dijo Corage señalándose a si mismo.

-No metas al perro en esto, además yo ya fui la carnada. Protesto Puro hueso molesto.

Momentos después.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…CON UN DEMONIO DONDE ESTÁN. Grito Blackhat molesto.

-¡AQUÍ! Grito Puro hueso determinado.

Puro hueso se preparó para abrir un portal.

-No espera, lo necesito vivo. Dijo Blackhat.

-Es una broma. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

El Huesudo y el Monstruo Oscuro corrieron cómicamente siendo perseguidos por el Hombre Oso cerdo, hasta que Blackhat fue atrapado por una trampa en su pierna izquierda.

-Lo siento. Comento Steven.

-ES UNA BROMA…de hecho evitaron mi muerte. Dijo Blackhat un poco feliz.

Puro hueso se acercaba volando.

-Solo tuviste suerte, de que les ordenara que hicieran una trampa. Dijo Puro hueso entre cerrorojos.

Nuevamente el grupo volvió a ordenarse.

-¿Para qué lo quieres vivo? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-No has oído de su carne se dice, que el Hombre oso cerdo, posee la carne más deliciosa que hayas probado. Respondió Blackhat.

-Entonces lo matamos. Dijo Puro hueso.

-No, no, no lo quiero vivo para cocinarlo a mi manera. Sonría Blackhat maliciosamente.

-…Escuchen...nosotros haremos a una trampa, además seré la carnada. Dijo Steven feliz y señalándose a sí mismo.

-Si el gordito se ofrece, no tengo problemas. Comento Blackhat feliz.

-Seguro Steven. Dijo Puro hueso un poco preocupado.

-Dalo por hecho. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

Steven se acercaba a los 4.

-Este es plan Puro hueso y Blackhat empujaran al monstruo atacándolo por la espalda mientras me perseguí yo daré la señal lo cual será, AAH, AH mientras que Corage me salvara para perder de vista al Hombre Oso Cerdo…Peri tú te encargaras de fabricar la trampa. Explico Steven en tono sereno.

-Hmm…podría funcionar. Dijo Blackhat en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, ese Hombre Oso Cerdo no sabrá donde lo golpearon. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-Es perfecto, Steven. Agrego Corage feliz.

-…Siento pena por el oso. Susurro Peridot triste.

Momentos después el Chico Mágico se alejaba estaba un poco asustado por encontrándose con el Monstruo.

-…Bien…ven…Hombre oso cerdo. Dijo Steven un poco asustado.

Steven caminaba estaba un bosque sin duda era aterrador hasta que este tropezó, causando que fuera colina bajo rodando por los suelos hasta chocarse contra un árbol.

-Ay…eh. Dijo Steven adolorido y sorprendido.

El Chico Universe escucho un sonido raro y familiar sonaba como tecnología actual decidió acercarse tenia curiosidad miro oculto entre los arbustos lo cual fue sorprendido, era un hombre que vestía una bata de laboratorio, una playera azul con un dibujo central de un avión estrellado, unos pantalones azules y zapatillas rojas, viste guantes de látex color amarillo y además cubre su rostro con una bolsa de papel y lleva goggles negros por encima de esta.

La otra era una chica posee cabello color carmesí complementado por una muy extensa cola de caballo color verde fluorescente lleva puesto un gorro de gecko a mitad de la cabeza, trae un chaleco color azul oscuro, sobre un vestido corto color negro claro lo cual posee una única media de patrón rojo-tinto en su pierna izquierda, la cual se extiende hasta su brazo izquierdo su calzado consiste en dos tenis de distinto color, rojo a la izquierda y azul a la derecha y un dispositivo metálico de rastreo en su tendón de la pierna izquierda, también posee dos muñequeras negras con púas y un par de guantes mitones de color negro.

-No toques Demencia, tenías una oportunidad para atraparlo.

-Flug…porque tu controlas, a Hombre nose que. Reclamo Demencia.

-Debo recordarte que el Hombre Oso Cerdo es mi creación más valiosa además de que Lord Blackhat consiga la Hoz. Dijo Flug en tono sereno y con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, si ese Puro hueso podrá ser guapo, sera la muerte y malo, pero…mi amo Blackhat es cien veces mejor, una vez que él tome la Hoz será …LA NUEVA MUERTE. Hablaba Demencia en tono maligno.

Lo cual hizo jadear al Chico Mágico.

-Por eso…mantente alejada del control. Dijo Flug molesto.

Hasta que la Peli Carmesi se acercó al Científico.

-Oíste eso. Dijo Demencia en tono neutral.

-Oír que. Pregunto Flug entre cerrojos.

- _Me escucharon. Penso Steven nervioso y asustado._

-Lo escuchaste. Dijo Demencia un poco seria.

-No. Negó Flug.

Esto preocupaba a Steven quien se tapó su boca.

-Ahí lo escuchas. Señalo Demencia seriamente.

-Donde. Dijo Flug molesto.

Flug observo hasta que escucho un eructo cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Reía Demencia burlándose.

-GRRR…!DEMENCIA¡ Grito Flug molesto.

El Científico persiguió a Demencia, para el alivio del Chico Universe.

-Hola, hola, ¿esto funciona?

Flug saco de su bolsillo un comunicador.

-Jefecito, esperando sus órdenes. Dijo Flug feliz.

-Escúchenme par de tontos, no lo estropeen esta vez, los demás secuaces de Puro Hueso se alejaron lo suficiente para dejarlo solo. Decía Blackhat molesto.

-Recibido, jefecito. Asintió Flug.

De repente el comunicador fue quitado por la Peli Carmesí.

-Lord Blackhat después podemos salir. Dijo Demencia emocionada.

-¡HAGAN SU TRABAJO! Grito Blackhat enojado.

-¿Con quién hablas? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Con…mi sombrero, me gusta conversar con mi propio sombrero. Respondió Blackhat un poco nervioso.

-Si…lo entiendo…a mi también me gusta hablar con mi Hoz. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Susurro Flug.

El Chico Universe necesitaba ayudar a su amigo tenía que entrar discretamente.

-…Modo discreto. Susurro Steven un poco serio.

Se ocultaba entre la maquinas avanzaban de a poco sin ser visto, su objetivo era el comunicador que estaba en la mesa.

-ah. Susurro Steven un poco asustado

El Chico Universe retrocedió ocultándose debido a un oso enorme de color azul que llevaba una flor amarilla en su cabeza.

-…Solo está dormido. Susurro Steven.

El Científico controlaba a su creación mientras que la Peli Carmesi se mantenía alejada con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su pierna izquierda.

- _Estos 2 no se llevan, puedo aprovechar eso. Penso Steven._

Para la suerte del Chico Mágico había una bellota cerca lo cual la lanzo en la nuca de Demencia.

-Ouch…hey me lanzaste, una bellota. Protesto Demencia un poco molesta.

-No, yo no hice nada. Dijo Flug confundido.

La Peli Carmesi solo señalo 2 dedos "te estoy vigilando"

-jeje. Reía Steven.

Steven realizo la misma acción lo que causo molestia en Demencia.

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! Grito Demencia enojada.

La chica fue en contra del Científico quienes comenzaron a pelear entre sí, mientras que el Chico Mágico tomaba el intercomunicador.

-¡PURO HUESO ES UNA TRAMPA, QUIEREN TU HOZ!

-EL NIÑO. Grito Flug alarmado.

Con el Huesudo.

-…TU…sabía que no tenía que confiar en ti. Dijo Puro hueso.

De repente fue embestido por el Monstruo Oscuro luego, los 2 tiraban fuerza en el arma.

-Dame esa hoz. Reclamo Blackhat molesto.

-En tus sueños. Reclamo Puro hueso molesto.

Puro hueso le dio una patada al estómago al Monstruo Oscuro lo cual retrocedió.

-Espera Puro hueso, sin armas hagamos un trato. Sugirió Blackhat.

-Mmm…y tu…sin tus transformaciones o trampas. Dijo Puro hueso en tono en neutral.

-Hecho. Dijo Blackhat.

La Muerte oculto su Hoz, golpeo a su oponente 3 veces en su rostro.

-No estaba listo. Reclamo Blackhat.

Blackhat dio 2 golpes en la costilla después comenzó a ahorcar al Huesudo.

-JajaAJAJAJAJA…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Blackhat.

Puro hueso utilizo sus manos para apretar los ojos de su oponente.

-Que te sucede me picaste los ojos. Reclamo Blackhat molesto.

-Tu comenzaste a ahorcarme. Reclamo Puro hueso molesto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Blackhat furioso.

El Monstruo Oscuro embistió al Huesudo.

Mientras tanto con Steven.

-HAT-BOTS, ATRAPENLO. Ordeno Flug.

3 robots fueron tras el Chico Mágico quien huía.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Steven asustado.

Steven seguía corriendo hasta que ahora estaba sobre un árbol el responsable fue.

-Peridot, Corage, acaso escucharon mi grito. Suspiro Steven feliz y aliviado.

La rubia asintió y el Canino también

-Todo era una farsa, Blackhat solo quiere la Hoz. Dijo Steven molesto.

-Sabía que era raro, por eso el hombre oso cerdo no cuadraba. Dijo Peridot un poco seria.

-Si logramos controlar al Hombre oso cerdo, quizás podríamos arruinar sus planes. Sugirió Steven feliz.

El Chico Universe junto con Peridot y el Perro Rosado fueron al lugar donde se encontraban los secuaces de Blackhat pero primero.

-Oigan, hey aquí, no me atraparon. Hablo Steven burlándose.

Los Robots persiguieron al Chico Mágico quien los guiaba a los secuaces.

-No, no mis computadoras, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Flug alarmado.

Los Hatbots embistieron las maquinas donde corría el Chico Mágico.

-HATBOTS DETEN. Interrumpido Flug.

Ya que Steven, estaba sobre sus brazos.

-Esto no es bueno. Dijo Flug aterrorizado.

Se podía escuchar rayos laser, y un grito de parte del Científico.

-JAJAJA, OYE, aléjate de la máquina. Reclamo Demencia.

Peridot se encontraba cerca de los controles estaba tuvo que agacharse ya que la Peli Carmesí tenía un hacha quien sabe dónde lo conseguido.

-Ven aquí, niñita. Dijo Demencia maliciosamente.

Steven iba a aprovechar ya que Demencia perseguía a la Oji Verde.

-Bien…solo tengo que guao…es como un videojuego. Comento Steven emocionado

Steven controlaba al Hombre oso cerdo, pero.

-5…0…5, despierta. Dijo Flug debilitado.

El Oso Azul había despertado de sueño este miro inocentemente al Chico Universe.

-Umm…Corage encárgate de el. Decia Steven un poco preocupado.

-No tienes que pedírmelo 2 veces. Dijo Corage en tono tranquilo.

Corage y 5.0.5, corrieron a la vez gritaron dando un salto apunto de golpearse.

-Tienes…4 de diamante. Dijo Corage en tono tranquilo.

El Oso Azul negó con su cabeza.

-UHG…GRR…Hatbo. Interrumpido Flug.

-No haría eso si fuera tú, si lo haces volveré a usar el mismo truco, pero en el control del Hombre oso cerdo no creo que tu jefe se alegre mucho, de que lo echaste a perder. Hablaba Steven un poco serio.

-…Bien, bien tu…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Flug determinado.

Flug fue tras el Chico Mágico.

Volviendo con Puro hueso quien fue atrapado por el Monstruo Oscuro este chocaba con 3 árboles, luego intercambiaron lugares ahora la Muerte usaba su mano derecha apretando el cuello de Blackhat haciendo lo mismo chocando contra 3 árboles.

De repente fueron embestidos por el Hombre Oso Cerdo quien lo subió a su lomo.

-FALSO. Grito Puro hueso enojado.

Puro hueso iba a golpear a su oponente, pero recibió unpercut por un leve tiempo en lo aires, ahora en su cabeza tenía un panal de abejas.

-Jajaja. Reía Blackhat burlándose.

Pero en ese momento Blackhat recibió un cabezazo destruyendo el panal de abejas por completo, esto causo que las abejas picaran a los 2 monstruos, para su suerte el Hombre oso cerdo entro en el agua mientras que la pelea seguía bajo el agua.

Con Peridot, quien era buscado por la Peli Carmesi.

-Sal de ahí niña, se lo que eres. Dijo Demencia en tono malicioso.

Peri no respondió.

-Eres un monstruo, lose porque mi amo Blackhat no necesita uno. Dijo Demencia en tono serena.

Hasta que se escuchó un ruido, la Pequeña Gema se había sacado su collar.

-Reconozco ese sonido…aunque te hayas quitado el collar en tu forma monstruosa, no podrás contra mí. Comento Demencia en tono confiada.

Demencia dio un salto atacando a los arbustos, donde no había nada.

-¡No huyas! Gruño Demencia molesta.

-No huí. Dijo Peridot determinada.

La Chica se fijó su alrededor no encontraba a la Oji Verde.

-¡ACASO PUEDES CAMUFLARTE! Grito Demencia enojada.

-No…pero vas tener que encontrarme. Dijo Peridot en tono neutral.

-GGRRRRRRRRRRRR…NO ES JUSTO. Grito Demencia furiosa.

Demencia comenzaba a atacar con su hacha al azar, hasta que.

-Hola. Saludo Peridot en tono alegre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Demencia.

Demencia fue tras ella, sin embargo se detuvo soltando el hacha debido que cayo inmediatamente al suelo, esta volteo se fijó que su cabello quedo envuelto en una rama.

-Qué bueno, que tu cabello se parece a mi piel. Dijo Peridot feliz.

La Peli Carmesí intentaba alcanzarla, pero era inútil, mientras que Peridot se retiraba al lugar donde estaba el Chico Universe.

Con el Chico Mágico, quien fue atrapado por Flug.

-Jaja, niño soy más listo que tú. Hablo Flug feliz.

-¿Porque hace esto? Pregunto Steven.

-Que no sabes, quién soy…SOY EL DOCTOR FLUG SLYS.

-mmm…no lo conozco. Contesto Steven entre cerro ojos.

-Vamos, debiste saber un poco sobre mí. Dijo Flug un poco molesto.

-No. Negó Steven.

-Ay, estos niños de hoy en día, no importa el huesudo dejara de ser la Muerte. Decía Flug decepcionado para luego tornarse feliz.

De repente la vista de Flug fue cegada.

-Ah quien apago la luz. Dijo Flug un poco asustado.

Era Peridot (Humana) quien libero al Chico Mágico mientras que Flug caminaba con su bolsa al revés.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, VERDECITA! Grito Demencia furiosa.

Demencia iba corriendo, mientras que Steven y Peri empujaron al Científico hacia a ella, lo cual chocaron para poder empezar a discutir después 5.0.5 los abrazaba a ambos.

-Espera…escuchas eso. Dijo Demencia confundida.

-Ah, no otra vez, Demencia. Protesto Flug molesto y entre cerrojos.

Con Puro hueso quien golpeaba a su oponente.

-¡SE ACABO! Grito Blackhat.

Blackhat revela un montón de tentáculos en su cuerpo.

-Dijiste sin transformaciones. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-Mentí. Contesto Blackhat

La Muerte fue atrapado.

-JAJAJA gane…ahora la Hoz es mía. Dijo Blackhat en tono malicioso.

Puro hueso solo pudo sonreír.

-Tan feliz te pone perder, bueno…quizás estreche tu mano después de esto. Aclaro Blackhat en tono malicioso.

-No y prefiero nunca estrechar tu mano, sabes porque…¡YO TENGO AMIGOS! Respondió Puro hueso determinado.

Los huesos de la Muerte se separaron por completo, sorprendiendo a Blackhat.

-NOOOOOOOO. Gruño Blackhat.

Hasta que noto atrás suyo noto que el hombre oso cerdo seguía corriendo hacia un precipicio lo cual causo un grito de susto al Monstruo Oscuro mientras que sus secuaces observaban también gritaron fueron aplastados, luego la maquina hizo una explosión mandado a los cielos a Blackhat Organization convirtiéndose en una estrella.

-EL EQUIPO BLACKHAT FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ…aaai. Grito Flug.

Puro hueso solo silbo mientras que se acercaba a sus 3 amigos.

-¿Crees que intenten robar, la Hoz de nuevo? Pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Si…pero con un nuevo plan. Respondió Puro hueso despreocupado.

-Estaremos preparados. Dijo Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

-(bostezo)…todo esto me dio hambre, volvamos. Sugirió Puro hueso.

El Huesudo abría el portal este entraba seguido por Corage, y el Chico Universe mientras que Peri se tocaba su mentón con un pulgar.

-Peridot, vamonos. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

-Si…es solo que…siento que olvide algo. Hablo Peridot en tono tranquila, luego se tornó en felicidad ya que podía no ser nada en especial.

Unas horas después, Blackhat caía en el suelo siendo aplastado por Flug, seguido de Demencia y por ultimo 5.0.5, lo cual no agrado mucho al Monstruo Oscuro.

-GGRRRRRRRRRRR…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…QUÍTENSE SABANDIJAS. Grito Blackhat furioso.

El Monstruo empezó a zapatear el suelo.

-ESE PURO HUESO…admito que tiene buenos secuaces, pero cuando nos volvamos ver…NO TENDRÁ TANTA SUERTE LE QUITARE SU CRÁNEO Y LO APLASTARE HACIÉNDOLO AÑICOS. Gruño Blackhat.

Blackhat se fijó que había pateado una piedra que tenía un tiro al blanco activando una piedra que rodaba por una tubería.

-La niña. Dijo Blackhat sorprendido.

El Monstruo Oscuro se dio cuenta que el Chico Mágico hizo las 2 primeras trampas, pero jamás espero a Peri, quería huir, pero tenía curiosidad como terminaba esto, hasta que la piedra cayó sobre una madera que impulso una pelota de ping pong hasta que cayó sobre una aspiradora que estaba activada en reversa.

-¿Esta seguro que una niña hizo esto? Pregunto Flug preocupado.

Blackhat no respondió, noto que la pelota cayó sobre un balde lleno de bolas del mismo tamaño causando que las pelotas caigan sobre un pozo metálico, hasta golpear repetidamente una espada que estaba atado una cuerda hasta se balanceo debido los golpes, cortando una soga que descendió una jaula que atrapo a los 4.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Blackhat furioso.

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

…

…

… **sé que van decir sobre esto ya me veo recibir arena.**

"LORD Blackhat no puede perder ante Puro hueso" "Los niveles de poder están mal" "Demencia is the best waifu".

 **Gente, esto es un..FIC, que solo se dedica a entretener nada más, no tengo nada en contra de Villanos es una buena serie con potencial pero en mi opinión…no creo que Blackhat sea tan poderoso.**

 **Blackhat, Flug, Demencia y 5.0.5, como dije antes son de parte de Villanos.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	21. Entrenador Puro hueso

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Se podía ver a Peri correr por su vida, estaba siendo perseguida por un enano de piel verde, lo mismo iba para Steven quien estaba siendo seguido por 2 enanos uno era piel azul y otro era de color bordo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Peridot asustada.

-Peridot sígueme. Dijo Steven determinado.

Los 2 niños corrieron juntos mientras que los 3 monstruos se reían, pero para su sorpresa estos se encontraron con la Muerte quien giro su Hoz lo cual único que se podían ver sus ojos debido a los giros mientras que Steven y Peridot se ponían detrás de él.

-Y…quieres que los mate o. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Sácalos lejos de aquí. Ordeno Steven.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Puro hueso lanzo a los 3, a un portal que estaba abierto.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Dijo Steven aliviado.

-Steven, parece que te están llamando. Dijo Peridot en tono tranquila.

Era Perla que hacia señas.

-Oh, bueno…saluda a Corage de mi parte. Decía Steven feliz.

-Sí y nos vemos. Dijo Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora Steven, Puro hueso y las Crystal Gems estaban frente a un templo.

-¿En qué lugar estamos? Pregunto Puro hueso.

-Qué bueno, que lo preguntas este lugar. Respondió Perla feliz esta seguía explicando.

La Muerte solo suspiro en derrota.

-Entonces…que hacemos. Dijo Steven un poco confundido.

-Hay que destruirlo para resumir. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Pero nos llevara todo el día si destruimos, todo esto. Hablo Perla.

-Somos 4, es cierto nos llevaría todo el día. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Oye, Puro hueso yo también cuento seriamos 5. Agrego Steven feliz.

-Necesitamos un buen plan. Dijo Perla feliz.

-Lo que necesitamos es a…Sugalite. Dijo Garnet.

Lo cual llamo la atención del Chico Universe y al Huesudo.

-¿Sugalite?...es una fusión. Decía Puro hueso curioso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Amatista emocionada.

Steven la acompaño en su grito él estaba emocionado de ver otra fusión.

-¡Basta!...Garnet piénsalo bien tú y Amatista, podrán ser un poco inestables con sus personalidades combinen, debemos tener cuidado…mejor fusionate conmigo. Comento Perla preocupada.

-No necesitamos tener cuidado, necesitamos ser más grandes. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Eso es, destruyamos el lugar. Dijo Amatista emocionada.

Las 2 Gemas comenzaron a bailar mientras que Steven le taparon la vista.

-Perla quiero ver. Hablo Steven un poco molesto.

Puro hueso observaba el baile no podía evitar sonreír, era monstruo, finalmente las 2 se fusionaron mostrando a una gigante su piel era purpura tenía cuatro brazos pero unidos por el mismo hombro, además el brazo superior tiene mangas con una abertura en forma de corazón, y los inferiores poseen una tira de color negro que va del codo hasta el dedo de corazón, tiene un cinturón de color morado opaco, sus pantalones se dividen en dos colores, el derecho es de un color morado con una estrella grande de color negro en la rodilla, el izquierdo es de color negro con la misma estrella de color morado llevaba gafas, su cabello era morado oscuro.

-JAJAJA, había olvidado que bien se siente ser yo. Sonría Sugalite.

-Esa…es…Sugalite. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Es enorme. Agrego Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

-Exacto pequeños, quieren ver algo genial. Dijo Sugalite feliz.

-SI. Dijeron Steven y Puro hueso.

Sugalite invoco un enorme guante que tenía una correa, Steven no podía evitar estar sorprendido.

-Les gusto. Hablo Sugalite con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-Destruirás el pilar. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Con cual comienzo. Pregunto Sugalite.

-Con ese. Respondió Steven feliz.

La enorme Gema comenzaba a destruir el pilar.

-Steven, vamos. Sugirió Perla un poco molesta.

-Nada de eso, es fabuloso. Dijo Steven.

De repente iba a caer una roca a los 3 pero gracias a Puro hueso pudieron salir ilesos a excepción del Chico Universe quien recibió un golpe en la frente.

-Perla acaso, Sugalite es una fusión inestable. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Sí, eso trataba de evitar. Hablo Perla.

-Steven, nos vamos a casa. Sugirió Puro hueso.

Perla sostenía al Chico Universe mientras se dirigían al teletransportador.

-Oigan se pusieron de acuerdo en algo. Protesto Steven feliz.

-AHORA NO, STEVEN. Grito Puro hueso molesto.

Unas horas después.

-Tengo una marca. Dijo Steven alarmado.

Steven giraba tocándose su frente.

-No exageres, solo es una herida menor. Hablo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Cielos…me gustaría ser igual de fuerte que tú y Sugalite. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Si quieres ser fuerte empieza bajando ese estomago que tienes. Señalo Puro hueso.

-Son huesos grandes. Dijo Steven con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta que una idea llega al Chico Mágico.

-Eso es debemos, ejercitarnos. Dijo Steven emocionado y con ojos de estrellas.

-Mmm…de acuerdo te ayudare a bajar de peso. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

Unos momentos después, se podía a Irwin, Peedee, Pecas y Peridot junto con Corage, los niños llevaban traje de entrenamiento estaban frente a un gimnasio un poco mal construido por parte de Greg.

-Me alegra, que esta generación haga ejercicios. Dijo Greg feliz.

-Y no tendrán piedad. Decía Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte comenzó a flotar.

-Muy bien todos, comenzaremos a trotar alrededor de Ciudad Playa, así que no quiero no quejas, síganme. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

Los 5 siguieron a Puro hueso.

-Steven, que están haciendo. Pregunto Perla.

-Oh, Perla voy a ser súper fuerte como Puro hueso. Respondió Steven emocionado.

-…No creo que sea una buena idea. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

-Pero quiero serle útil al equipo. Dijo Steven un poco triste.

-Existen diferentes mod. Interrumpida Perla.

-¡Steven no te quedes atrás o te dejaremos! Comento Puro hueso molesto.

-VOY…adiós Perla. Dijo Steven emocionado.

Steven se alejaba de la Gema Oji Celeste esta se molesto estaba molesto con el Huesudo que tenía el.

-Puro hueso. Gruño Perla.

Perla caminaba esta comenzó a cantar.

Que tiene el,

de grandioso

no en el sentido literal

no ves que un poder

tan grande,

exige responsabilidad

no vez que es muy

imprudente y lo lamentaras

te lo digo

por tu bien

y no porque, quiera

quiero enseñarte a

ser fuerte

de verdad, verdad y

yo sé que se puede

ser fuerte

de verdad, verdad

quisiera enseñarte

a inspirarte

quisiera ser esa

chispa que encienda

el fuego que hay en ti

Se podía ver a los 5 niños hacer diferentes ejercicios, mientras que Puro hueso les gritaba y el Chico mágico cantaba.

quiero enseñarles

a ser fuertes

de verdad, verdad

y yo sé que pueden

ser fuertes

de verdad, verdad

Steven y Perla cantaron al unísono.

y quiero inspirarlos

yo quiero

ser la chispa

que encienda

el fuego, que hay en ti

y quiero inspirarlos

yo quiero ser la chispa

encienda el fuego

que hay en ti.

-Nada de música. Gruño Puro hueso enojado.

La Muerte le quito el micrófono al Chico Universe.

Al día siguiente en la mañana.

-A levantarse Steven, tus compañeros ya llegaron. Dijo Puro hueso molesto.

-Qué, pero…son 7 de la mañana. Dijo Steven adolorido.

-Tu dijiste que haríamos esto todos los días. Hablo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Steven avanzaba se tocaba su cuerpo, sentía dolor ahora.

-No lo entiendo, Amatista y Garnet no han vuelto, trate de volver allá para buscarlas, pero la plataforma desapareció. Dijo Perla un poco confundida.

De repente escucharon un terremoto desde el agua, salía Sugalite.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTOY ABURRIDA. Grito Sugalite molesta.

Los niños huyeron mientras que Corage gritaba del terror.

-Esto no es bueno. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Me abandonaron. Dijo Sugalite molesta.

-Pensamos que no necesitaban mi ayuda, porque no…se separan y vamos a conversar. Hablo Perla un poco asustada.

La enorme Gema pateo a Perla.

-Perla. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Escuchen, llevaban fusionadas por gran tiempo han perdido el control. Dijo Perla molesto.

-Yo tengo el control y estoy harta de que estemos separadas, será mejor que te acostumbres nena, saquen esta basura de mi playa. Gruño Sugalite molesta.

Sugalite aplasto el gimnasio malconstruido.

-Puro hueso. Dijo Steven preocupada.

-Aunque sea enorme, en cuanto más grande es, más dolorosa será tu caída. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

-No, yo me encargare. Hablo Perla molesta.

Perla empujo al Huesudo alejándolo solo un poco, mientras que esta invocaba su Lanza para atacar a enorme Gema.

-Quieres pelear. Sonría Sugalite en tono maliciosa.

-Me lo agradecerán después. Dijo Perla molesta.

Pero la Gema de Piel Blanca recibió un golpe esta termino en el suelo, mientras que la Muerte iba atacar en el rostro, pero Sugalite se dio cuenta esta sostuvo a su cuerpo lo apretaba para así lanzarlo contra Perla.

-Noo. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Apártate. Decía Perla molesta.

-No te atrevas a empujarme de nuevo. Reclamo Puro hueso molesto.

La Muerte y la Gema Oji Azul discutían.

-PURO HUESO, PERLA. Grito Steven preocupado.

Sugalite con un aplauso, aplasto a los 2 después lo lanzo nuevamente contra el suelo para así golpearlo con su arma, pero estos pudieron esquivarlo por poco ahora estaba recostados en el suelo.

-Soy muy fuerte, ustedes no son nada. Dijo Sugalite molesta.

-Oye…Perla…sé que…nos llevabamos…mal, pero…hagamos una…pequeña…tregua. Susurro Puro hueso.

-…Si. Susurro Perla.

-Demotrémosle que juntos, somos fuertes. Dijo Puro hueso determinado.

Puro hueso y Perla estaban de pie, mientras que la Enorme Gema se acercaba.

-Acaso quieren más. Dijo Sugalite molesta.

Los 2 no contestaron avanzaron lentamente hasta separarse.

-Hey, Perla sabes cómo sentí esos golpes. Comento Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa

-Como. Dijo Perla con una leve sonrisa.

-Sentí golpes de bebe. Dijo Puro hueso burlándose.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Gruño Sugalite.

Sugalite ataco a la Muerte mientras este corría hasta volar para asi atacar la rodilla de atrás.

-AAAA. Grito Sugalite.

La Enorme Gema estaba parada en una rodilla noto que la Gema Piel Blanca se acercaba corriendo en su brazo intento detenerla ya que este misma salto.

-Ustedes no están a mi altura. Dijo Sugalite furiosa.

Puro hueso quien volaba atrapo a Perla.

-Monstruos. Decía Perla determinada.

-y Gemas. Agrego Puro hueso determinado.

-Si unen fuerzas podrán estar a tu altura. Dijeron Puro hueso y Perla determinados.

Sugalite noto que los 2 tiraron fuertemente de la correa que era el arma luego ambos giraron como un tornado, para así impactar la mejilla derecha rompiendo sus gafas, causado que Garnet y Amatista se separen.

-Amatista, Garnet ¿están bien? Pregunto Perla preocupada.

-Si…Sugalite ejercito nuestros cuerpos es…un poco…doloroso. Respondió Garnet adolorida.

-Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Dijo Amatista adolorida.

Perla abrazo a las 2 Gemas quienes seguían sintiendo el dolor.

-Lo siento. Dijo Perla un poco avergonzada.

-Eso fue increíble, los 2…TRABAJARON EN EQUIPO. Hablo Steven emocionado.

-Si, pero…no creas que volveré a trabajar en equipo con ella, solo fue una leve tregua. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

-Que ooh. Comento Steven triste.

Hasta que otra idea se le vino al Chico Universe.

-Oigan y si me pongo en peligro harían una tregua. Sonría Steven en tono inocente.

-Ni te atrevas. Amenazo Puro hueso seriamente.

-Eso si que no, Steven. Amenazo Perla molesta con los brazos cruzados.

 **Fin del capítulo 21**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	22. Gema casi amigable

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

En una misión, el Chico Universe termino en el Cuarto de Fundición debido a que casi terminaba aplastado por picos.

-Uh…donde estoy. Parpadeo Steven observando su alrededor.

Era la primera vez que Steven estaba en este lugar, su amigo el Huesudo le contó un poco este cuarto.

-Veamos si puedo salir. Dijo Steven.

El Chico Mágico salió de su burbuja que había creado Garnet sin querer libero una Gema corrompida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, el CIEMPIÉS. Grito Steven alarmado.

Steven huía no había un lugar donde poder correr el ciempiés era grande hasta que se encogió a un tamaño pequeño.

-uh…pareces muy asustado…hola. Hablo Steven un poco tranquilo.

El Chico Universe se acercó a la pequeña Criatura.

-Todo está bien, espera por favor, no tengas miedo…lo vez no voy hacerte daño…si solo cálmate, si eso es, no es bueno estar relajado no quieres…venir aquí a relajarte conmigo…si podemos pasarla bien aquí en el suelo. Dijo Steven en tono amable y tranquilo.

El Ciempiés se acercaba lentamente.

-Sí, no seas tímido podemos ser amigos…mi nombre es. Interrumpido Steven.

-¡Steven!...ALÉJATE DE ESA COSA. Grito Perla preocupada.

Garnet salto para usar su Guante.

-Fue una terrible idea. Interrumpida Perla.

-Espera Perla, oigamos la versión de Steven. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Lo libere sin querer, no me hizo daño, pero no es como los otros monstruos solo está asustado y confundido por favor déjenme domesticarlo. Suplico Steven.

-…No puedo decirle, no a esa cara. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-¡Disculpa!...no puedes hablar en serio. Protesto Perla.

-Te dejare intentar domesticarlo, Steven. Dijo Garnet.

-Garnet, te lo agradezco mucho. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Jajaja, bien hecho por Garnet, jajajaja. Reía Amatista.

-…Bueno tomemos al menos unas precauciones. Sugirió Perla entre cerrojos.

Ese mismo día afuera en la Playa.

-Creo que exageraste con esas preocupaciones. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Al menos, no terminaste encadenado. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

Steven solo lo desato.

-Saben si observan desde la casa. Interrumpido Steven.

-Por supuesto que no. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Steven puedE manejarlo…Perla. Comento Garnet en tono neutral.

-Oooooo…jejeje, te dieron una orden. Reía Amatista.

-Puro hueso tu quédate. Ordeno Steven en tono amable.

-Ok…y bien que trucos le vas a enseñar. Dijo Puro hueso.

Steven se acercó al ciempiés.

-Muy bien, cálmate como antes…relájate y deja que todo pase quieres venir aquí uh. Dijo Steven en tono alegre.

El Chico Universe se sentó.

-No te preocupes, no pasara lo mismo mmm…oh que es esto. Decía Steven en tono tranquilo.

Steven mostró una bolsa de.

-Papitas, te gustan las papitas quieres papitas, si, si…oh mira esta papita es solo delicioso. Dijo Steven feliz.

Puro hueso solo miraba neutramente al Chico Mágico quien logro alimentar a la Criatura.

-Si te gustan las papitas y a mi también. Dijo Steven emocionado.

Steven dejaba caer las papas al suelo hasta que una gaviota intento quitárselo, pero el Ciempiés lo defendió escupiendo ácido.

-Que interesante. Comento Puro hueso.

-Me defendiste…es un progreso. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Te felicito, Steven quizás con esto podrías callar a Perla. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Me sorprendo a mí mismo, tal vez podría domesticar a la Gemas corrompidas que se encuentran en el cuarto de Fundición. Comento Steven con ojos de estrella.

Luego Puro hueso, Steven y el ciempiés entraron a la casa.

-Oh porque esa cosa, no está en su roca. Señalo Perla molesta.

-Ya lo entrené…miren rooaaar. Dijo Steven feliz.

La Criatura escupió ácido debido a las órdenes del Chico Universe.

-Steven no puede. Interrumpida Perla

El ácido derritió una de las fotos de la Gema Oji Celeste.

-JAJAJA, eso fue fabu. Interrumpida Amatista.

Ya que su sándwich fue destruido.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO…mi almuerzo. Dijo Amatista.

-Pura maldad. Hablo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-Steven, esto es inaceptable. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Oh…Perla puede ayudarnos en las próximas misiones. Decia Steven con ojos de estrella.

-No, no fuera de discusión. Negó Perla.

Steven solo miro tristemente a la Criatura.

-(suspiro)…No podemos ir a la cueva de hielo ahora debemos quedarnos con Steven y su situación. Dijo Perla un poco seria.

-Igual no sabemos pasar esos bloques de hielo sin pasar un derrumbe. Dijo Amatista entre cerrojos.

-Creo que tengo una idea. Decia Puro hueso un poco feliz.

Unas horas después en la Cueva de Hielo.

-Nose si esto va funcionar. Dijo Perla molesta.

-AAAARRRRRR. Grito Steven.

El Ciempiés escupió su ácido derritiendo los escombros.

-Bien, hecho ciempiés. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Estrella explosiva aquí, vamos. Dijo Perla un poco incrédula.

-¿Qué es la Estrella Explosiva? Pregunto Puro hueso un poco curioso.

-Bueno. Interrumpida Perla.

-No, no olvida lo que dije. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

Así la Muerte e Steven y las Crystal Gems pudieron pasar todos los obstáculos en el camino, gracias al Ciempiés.

-Oh. Dijeron Steven, Puro hueso, Amatista y Perla asombrados.

El escenario era unos cristales brillantes demasiados afilados.

-Y esa es…la estrella explosiva. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Sí, es. Interrumpida Perla.

-En resumen, explota. Dijo Amatista.

Garnet activa sus Guantes, haciendo que la Criatura escupa ácido en el techo.

-Algo anda mal. Decía Garnet en tono neutral.

El Ciempiés enloqueció ya que Perla seguido de Garnet y por ultimo Amatista, esto siguió hasta que los 4 terminaron chocando la pared, Puro hueso ni siquiera se molestó atacar al Ciempiés tenía una razón para no hacerlo.

-Basta, no tienes que pelear…ya no eres un monstruo, eres mucho más que eso, tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos…recuerdas cuando comimos papitas…y cuando me salvaste de esa malvada gaviota…como nos convertimos en buenos amigos, tienes que recordarlo todo eso sucedió hoy…grr. Lloraba Steven triste.

El Chico Universe abrazo al ciempiés este lo empapaba con ácido en su espalda, la Gema Piel Blanca iba a intervenir, pero la Muerte se puso en su camino.

-Steven, cuidado arriba. Dijo Puro hueso preocupado.

Un pico de hielo iba aplastar a ambos, pero el ciempiés lo empujo salvando al Chico Mágico.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Steven con lágrimas.

El Ciempiés se trasformó en una Gema.

-…Steven hiciste un buen trabajo domesticando al ciempiés, tu madre se habría sentido orgullosa. Dijo Garnet.

Steven solo asintió no podía evitar estar un poco feliz.

-Lo viste Puro hueso…me salvo. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Sí, lo vi Steven. Comento Puro hueso un poco triste y con una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes cuándo desarrolles tus poderes, podrás sanar a todas las gemas corrompidas. Dijo Perla feliz.

-Incluyendo a esta. Dijo Garnet un poco feliz.

-Lo guardare. Comento Steven feliz.

Steven creo una burbuja para la Gema, esto sorprendió a los presentes.

-Guao. Dijo Amatista asombrada.

-Steven, puedes encapsular Gemas. Dijo Perla asombrada.

-Increíble…espérame ciempiés prometo sanarte algún día. Decía Steven determinado.

El Chico Mágico hizo desaparecer luego envió unas papas.

Esa noche con Peridot (humana) quien estaba durmiendo giraba su cabeza incomoda parecía tener un mal sueño.

-Tu misión…es…la…Tierra…debes…destr.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Peridot asustada.

Peri miro a su alrededor noto que Corage dormía tranquilamente.

-Solo fue una pesadilla. Suspiro Peridot aliviada.

 **Fin del capítulo 22**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	23. Gema del espejo

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Era otro día en Ciudad Playa y Puro hueso terminaba sentándose dentro de la casa debido a que estaba construyendo su nuevo hogar.

-Ah, cielos. Dijo Puro hueso un poco exhausto.

Cerca del Hogar se acercaban Steven y Peridot (humana).

-No puedo creer que puedas curar con tu saliva. Dijo Peridot feliz.

-Sí, yo tampoco no puedo esperar a contárselo a las chicas y a Puro hueso. Comento Steven emocionado.

No hace mucho el Chico Universe con su saliva curo una herida a su amigo Pecas quien tenía una leve cicatriz en su hombro, los 2 niños entraron y vieron a un cansado Puro hueso.

-Puro hueso, tienes que oír esto. Decía Steven emocionado.

-No quiero oírlo. Negó Puro hueso.

-Peri y yo estábamos caminando hasta que. Contaba Steven.

-Steven ya te dije, que no. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Nos encontramos con Pecas. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Steven. Hablo Puro hueso un poco cansado.

-Tenía una herid. Interrumpido Steven.

-Arrgh, Steven escucha tengo un trabajo importante y es. Dijo Puro hueso tratado de terminar su frase.

El Huesudo observo a Perla quien recién llegaba.

-¡Perla!...hey ella me encargo una misión importante. Dijo Puro hueso fingiendo.

-¿Acaso te encargue una misión? Pregunto Perla confundida.

-Cállate y sígueme la corriente. Susurro Puro hueso.

Puro hueso camino un poco alejándose de Perla.

-Me encargo proteger un objeto. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Oh…si…un objeto. Dijo Perla en tono desconcertada.

La Gema piel Blanca saco un Espejo quien se lo entregó a la Muerte.

-Tu misión es proteger este espejo. Comento Perla.

-Si…estoy una misión…woo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Puro hueso salió de casa y miro de la mala gana al espejo.

-Que haré contigo, solamente quiero alejarme de Steven y de los demás, no estoy de humor para conversar. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

La Muerte iba a tirar el espejo, pero.

-No, tu misión es proteger este espejo.

Puro hueso vio que el Espejo mezclo 2 imágenes.

-Wow, hablas. Dijo Puro hueso sorprendido.

-Si.

-Que interesante, quizás proteger este espejo si valga la pena. Hablo Puro hueso.

El Huesudo noto al Alcalde Dewey estaba dando un discurso.

-Amigos de Ciudad Playa me alegra estar aquí, para celebrar la llegada del verano una cálida brisa de verano, se siente en el aire. Dijo Dewey feliz.

-Pppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr. Bromeo Puro hueso tapando su boca.

-Todos esperamos ansiosos los sonidos del verano. Dijo Dewey feliz.

-Pppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr.

-Los aromas de nuestros restaurantes. Dijo Dewey feliz

-Pppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr.

-Y el cálido y húmedo viento del océano. Hablaba Dewey en tono tranquilo.

-Pppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr.

-El mes en que tomamos todo el año y la dejamos salir. Dijo Dewey.

-Pppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr.

Todos los presentes se rieron mientras que la Muerte se alejaba y decidió contarle su vida al Espejo.

-Wow.

-Si…lo se amigó espejo. Decía Puro hueso feliz.

-Puro hueso, es mi nuevo amigo.

-Guao, nunca creí que me haría amigo de un espejo. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

El Huesudo se levantó.

-Bien, es hora de volver a casa. Dijo Puro hueso.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

-Umm…bien asumiré que no te agrada Perla. Comento Puro hueso.

-Ella es malvada.

-Ok, si ella me pide que te devuelva, no lo haré, tranquilo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Lo prometes. Mezclando palabras dichas de Puro hueso.

-Claro. Asintió Puro hueso.

El Huesudo volvió a casa.

-Puro hueso me devuelves el espejo. Dijo Perla.

-No. Contesto Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Qué, pero ese espejo es de suma importancia. Dijo Perla un poco molesta.

-No, decidí que me lo voy a quedar. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesta.

La Gema Oji Celeste tocaba el espejo sin embargo la Muerte no se permitía.

-Suéltalo, Perla. Gruño Puro hueso.

-Este espejo forma parte de la historia. Gruño Perla.

Garnet decidió separar a los 2.

-Puro hueso…entrega ese espejo. Ordeno Garnet.

-Ah...sabes me gusta verme mucho al espejo. Dijo Puro hueso quien fingía mirándose.

-Dime acaba de hablarte. Dijo Garnet en tono neutral.

-Qué cosas dices, Garnet un espejo que habla puffff…suena ridículo. Dijo Puro hueso un poco nervioso.

-Yo nunca mencione el espejo. Hablo Garnet.

La Gema Piel Morena se acercaba hasta que.

-¡NUNCA NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA! Grito Puro hueso.

La Muerte salto sobre la ventana rompiéndola y comenzó a huir.

-Escúchame espero que no seas, una de esas gemas corrompidas. Dijo Puro hueso preocupado.

-No.

-Bien, como puedo ayudarte. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

Puro hueso vio una imagen de sí mismo liberando un extraño objeto, luego decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Maldición está atascado. Gruño Puro hueso.

-¿Qué está atascado?

-AAAAAAAA, Steven. Dijo Puro hueso sorprendido.

-Umm...vi como huías Puro hueso, en verdad ese espejo habla. Dijo Steven curioso.

-Sí, pero…no creo que deberías estar aquí. Decia Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Quiero ayudar. Dijo Steven.

Puro hueso retrocedía no sabía si confiar en el Chico Mágico.

-Steven escucha deberías alejarte de mí. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

-Que yo no. Interrumpido Steven.

Ya que la Muerte esquivo un golpe de Garnet.

-Entréganos ese espejo, Puro hueso. Ordeno Perla molesta.

-Jamás. Negó Puro hueso molesto.

Perla usaba su Lanza, Puro hueso decidió usar su Hoz ambas armas chocaron hasta que fue atrapado por el Látigo de Amatista quien termino en el suelo sin poder moverse, el espejo fue soltado cerca del Chico Universe.

-Steven, por favor no se lo des. Suplico Puro hueso.

-Steven entrega eso. Ordeno Garnet.

-Umm…no. Negó Steven.

Steven trato de arrancar el objeto hasta que finalmente lo hizo, causando un flash mostrado una figura femenina que llevaba puesto una blusa de color azul oscuro con un triángulo de color azul marino en el frente, al parecer, esta va amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y vientre descubierto, y lleva una falda larga de color azul oscuro con un triángulo invertido azul marino en la cintura su cabello era corto de color azul oscuro hasta el mentón tenía un flequillo que le bloqueaba su frente estaba descalza sus ojos eran como espejos en su espalda estaba su Gema.

Todos jadearon de sorpresa al ver la nueva Gema.

-Gracias.

-Queeeeeeeeeee. Dijo Steven en shock.

La Gema de Piel Azul utilizaba el Agua para golpear a las Crystal Gems, causado que Amatista libera a Puro hueso quien no recibió ningún daño.

-Guao. Decía Puro hueso asombrado.

-Tu.

La Chica cayo arrodillada, Puro hueso supuso que al parecer no había caminando en un largo tiempo decidió ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Eres Puro hueso?

-Si soy yo. Asintió Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Soy un Lapis Lazuli, y…eres un ¿Monstruo?

-Sí y tu…eres una Gema, debo decir que no me lo esperaba. Dijo Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

-Me liberaste acaso eres parte de las Crystal Gems. Dijo Lapis un poco confundida.

-No lo se, nose si soy parte de un equipo. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Pero me liberaste. Dijo Lapis feliz.

-El que te libero fue mi amigo Steven, deberías agradecerle. Dijo Puro hueso.

Lapis observo al Chico Universe.

-Cielos, otra Gema no puedo creer que haya más como tú. Comento Steven emocionado.

-Gracias. Dijo Lapis feliz.

-De nada. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Steven, aléjate. Grito Garnet molesta.

Steven decidió acercarse a las Crystal Gems.

-No, no esperen. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Ustedes...las 3 sabían que estaba ahí y no hicieron nada…ni se preocuparon en saber en cómo era YO. Gruño Lapis enojada.

Una gigantesca mano de agua aplastaba a Garnet quien pudo bloquearla.

-Adoro tu ira, pero creo que deberías calmarte. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-Soy Lapis Lazuli y no podrán mantenerme encerrada nunca más, no nos dejarán partir.

-¿Partir? Parpadeo Steven.

Lapis abrió el océano como si nada.

-Puro hueso ven conmigo. Dijo Lapis.

-Espera tu…quieres que te acompañe, sabes que soy un chico…aunque creo que las Gemas no tienen género. Hablaba Puro hueso en tono calmado, se tocaba el mentón de forma pensante.

-Puro hueso. Dijo Steven preocupado.

La Muerte solo suspiro en derrota.

-…Lo siento Lapis, mi respuesta es no. Dijo Puro hueso triste.

-…Bien…no confíes en ellas, Puro hueso, adiós. Gruño Lapis triste y molesta.

Lapis creo una ola lo cual salpico a Puro hueso, Steven y las Crystal Gems.

-Perla, dime hay otras como ella. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-No lose, Steven. Decía Perla triste.

Puro hueso escupía un pescado de su boca.

 **Fin del capítulo 23**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	24. Gema del oceano

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Al día siguiente en la Casa Playa.

-No puedo creer, que haya otras gemas. Dijo Steven un poco incrédulo.

-Que acaso no te diste cuenta, las gemas corrompidas antes eran gemas. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-...Lose. Comento Steven triste.

De repente entro Peridot (humana) y Corage llegaron parecían preocupados.

-Perid, digo Peri. Pregunto Steven un poco confundido.

-Chicos, no van creer esto. Jadeo Peridot un poco cansada.

Puro Hueso y Steven salieron quedaron en shock con lo que vieron.

-El océano…está vacío. Dijo Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

La gente comenzaba hablar sobre sus negocios.

-Oigan, tranquilos las chicas y yo, y mejor amigo Puro hueso resolveremos este problema. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

Steven daba unos pasos tocándose el mentón de forma pensante.

-Ahora solo queda encontrar al culpable, Puro hueso dime hay un monstruo que absorbe agua. Pregunto Steven.

-Están los elementales de agua, pero se extinguieron y no queda de ellos. Respondió Puro hueso.

-Lo que significa. Interrumpido Steven.

-Que Lapis, está detrás de todo esto. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Oh. Dijo Steven triste.

Leon llegaba este tocaba la cabeza del Chico Mágico.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos Leon? Pregunto Steven feliz.

El Felino respondió con un gruñendo amable.

-Yo iré, detendremos a Lapis, y recuperaremos el océano. Decía Peridot determinada.

-Supongo que tendré que ir. Dijo Corage un poco determinado.

-Perfecto iremos ahora mismo. Dijo Steven emocionado.

-Obviamente iremos. Agrego Perla.

-No, no, no, mala idea, ustedes 3 se quedarán. Negó Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Que, acaso no te das cuenta de la situación. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Sí, necesitaras nuestra ayuda. Dijo Amatista un poco molesta.

-Escúchenme nose por cuanto tiempo Lapis, estuvo encerrada en ese espejo que guardaba Perla. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte se acercaba de manera amenazante a la Gema de Piel Blanca.

-No hay otra cosa, que quieras contarnos…Perla. Gruño Puro hueso seriamente.

-…No. Negó Perla seriamente.

-Hmm…bien esperaremos aquí. Comento Garnet en tono tranquila.

-¡QUE! Dijeron Perla y Amatista.

-Es responsabilidad de Puro hueso, así que tendrá que resolverlo junto con Steven. Dijo Garnet.

El Huesudo asintió y avanzo junto con Peridot, Corage, Steven que estaban montados sobre León.

-Sabes deberíamos tener un nombre de equipo. Sugirió Steven.

-¿Cómo cuál? Pregunto Peridot curiosa.

-El Escuadrón de Gemas de la Muerte. Contesto Steven feliz.

-Es nombre largo y trillado. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Está bien pensare en uno más genial. Dijo Steven feliz.

Unas horas después el Chico Universe pensaba en los nombres de su propio equipo.

-Miren. Señalo Peridot asombrada.

Los 4 vieron una torre de agua que excedía los cielos.

-Nunca vi nada igual, a excepción de la torre de babel. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? Pregunto Peridot.

-Este es plan…quédense aquí, donde es seguro. Respondió Puro hueso.

-Primero Perla y ahora yo. Protesto Steven un poco molesto.

-Escucha Steven…tratare de hablar con Lapis. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-Per…oh, lo entiendo. Asintió Steven con una gran sonrisa.

La Muerte le incomodaba la sonrisa del Chico Mágico, camino hacia la torre de agua.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! Aclaro Lapis.

-Lapis…soy yo, Puro hueso.

Una cabeza de agua en forma de Lapis salió.

-Vete de aquí…antes de que te obligue. Amenazo Lapis molesta.

-Mira…solo devuelve el océano y luego me iré. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-Déjame sola. Dijo Lapis triste.

La cabeza de agua desapareció.

-Lapis…no me iré de aquí hasta que devuelvas el océano. Comento Puro hueso molesto.

Para sorpresa de los presentes vieron a otro huesudo, pero estaba hecho de agua.

-Te dije que me dejaras en PAZ. Dijo Lapis molesta.

Puro hueso retrocedió por un salpicón de agua.

-Bien…tú lo pediste. Gruño Puro hueso.

La Muerte saco su Hoz, su copia también hizo lo mismo ambos corrieron y chocaron las armas.

-Copiar mi Hoz, no te va salvar. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

Puro hueso empujo a su oponente y lo hizo tropezar, pero se deslizo sobre los suelos alejándose.

-Eso es trampa. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

El clon de Agua atacaba chocando contra el arma de la Muerte, seguida de otra y otra, hasta que Puro hueso recibió daño fue golpeando en el mentón rodando por los suelos hasta que se levantó decidió escupir el suelo se limpió su sangre en sus labios.

-Tsk…me vas dejar hablar solo. Decia Puro hueso un poco feliz.

-Solo…déjame…EN PAZ. Grito Lapis enojada.

-Ven. Dijo Puro hueso quien hacia un sueño con su mano izquierda.

El clon de Agua corrió hacia Puro hueso quien se encontraba tranquilo lo siguiente que hizo fue agitar su Hoz creando un portal, haciendo desaparecer a su clon.

-Bien gane…Lapis devuelve el océano, ahora mismo. Dijo Puro hueso seriamente.

De repente aparecieron 5 clones de agua de Puro hueso.

-Hmm…nunca me vi tan guapo. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Los 5 atacaron a la Muerte.

-Oigan eso es trampa. Reclamo Steven molesto.

Leon soltó un rugido que fue esquivada por los clones de Agua.

-Steven que. Interrumpido Puro hueso.

-Somos un equipo, y hay que ayudarnos entre sí. Dijo Steven determinado

-Oigan y ahora que hacemos estamos rodeados. Dijo Peridot un poco asustada.

Los 5 clones de agua saltaron para atacar, pero de repente en el ombligo del Chico Universe brillaba, saco un escudo.

-¡BASTA! Grito Steven molesto.

Una onda de sonido provoco que los 5 clones de agua desaparecieran.

-Steven, finalmente invocaste tu arma. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Lo hice…si…lo hice. Asintió Steven confundido y feliz.

-Yo también quisiera invocar un arma. Dijo Peridot un poco triste.

Puro hueso se alejaba del Chico Universe.

-Pur. Interrumpido Steven.

-Steven, se lo que hago. Dijo Puro hueso determinado.

El Huesudo estaba frente a la torre de Agua.

-Lapis…iré arriba solo quiero hablar contigo. Hablo Puro hueso.

Puro hueso entro en la torre, por una mano de agua gigante lo llevaba ahora ascendía hacia arriba en la cima, ahora el Huesudo estaba envuelto en una burbuja hasta que saco su cabeza.

-Ah, cielos…es hermoso aquí arriba. Dijo Puro hueso observando las estrellas.

Los 2 estaban fuera de atmosfera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Puro hueso? Gruño Lapis furiosa.

-Cielos relájate por una vez. Dijo Puro hueso en tono sereno.

La Muerte corto su burbuja con su Hoz, lo cual la Gema de piel Celeste iba atacar, pero.

-No vine aquí, a pelear. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Puro hueso tiro su Hoz.

-Quieres ir a casa, ¿verdad? Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Lapis se alejó hasta que sentó a mirar las estrellas.

-Puedes…ayudarme. Pregunto Lapis triste.

-Lamento decirte que mí Hoz, no tiene suficiente poder para llevarte a tu planeta…solo funciona si estuve en lugares que visite. Contesto Puro hueso.

Lapis solo miro al suelo con tristeza.

-…Mira quiero ayudarte…pero el océano es un elemento importante para la Tierra. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Solo estoy usando el océano porque mi Gema rota, si pudiera subir lo suficiente…ugh…esto nunca funcionara. Dijo Lapis triste.

Puro hueso observaba la espalda de Lapis.

-…Oh…espera aquí. Decía Puro hueso feliz.

Unos segundos después la Muerte trajo a Steven.

-Porque lo trajiste. Dijo Lapis un poco confundida.

-Escucha, Steven tiene poderes sanadores. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-Dijiste…poderes sanadores. Parpadeo Lapis desconcertada.

-Umm…Puro hueso, podemos hablar un rato. Dijo Steven un poco nervioso.

Steven y Puro hueso se alejaban de la Gema Celeste.

-Puro hueso, nose si mis poderes sanadores funcionen en gemas. Susurro Steven nervioso.

-Ayer estuviste hablando todo el día de tus poderes sanadores. Susurro Puro hueso.

-Lose, lose. Susurro Steven.

-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, si no le afecta tus poderes sanadores…entonces seré yo el que reciba la paliza. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

Los 2 se acercaron mientras que Lapis levanto una ceja.

-Solo quédate quieta. Dijo Puro hueso.

-De cuerd urggrr. Interrumpida Lapis.

Ya que Steven uso su saliva en la Gema de Lapis, esta misma brillo lo cual saco una alas de Agua.

-Nuevamente, gracias. Dijo Lapis feliz.

Puro hueso noto que los ojos de Lapis ya no eran de espejo, eran color celeste.

-No hay de que…ve con cuidado al llegar a casa. Decía Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-…Muy bien, adiós. Dijo Lapis feliz.

Lapis se fue dejando a un asombrado Steven, hasta que se escuchó un temblor.

-…oh creo que no calcule bien, estoooooooooooooooooooooo. Dijo Puro hueso alarmado.

El Chico Universe y la Muerte cayeron debido a que la Torre de Agua se derrumbaba, pero Leon atrapo a Steven.

-ME CAIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO…es broma puedo volar. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

Al día siguiente una persona desconocida se despedía de la Casa Playa.

-Adiós y gracias por libros. Dijo Puro hueso.

La Muerte cerró la puerta y comenzaba a leer un libro de paso mordía una manzana.

-Puro hueso quien era ese. Comento Steven.

-Oh, nadie en especial. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y ese libro? Pregunto Steven curioso.

-Esto…es el Dios Samurái y la Princesa. Respondió Puro hueso.

-Puede leerlo. Dijo Steven feliz.

-No, este es un libro para adultos. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

-Oh vamos. Comento Steven.

-Te dejare leerlo cuando tengas 16. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Steven.

De repente afuera el extraño comenzaba a obsérvate a ti.

-¿Que le deparara a la Muerte?, ¿Steven dominara su Escudo mágico?, ¿Peridot recuperara la memoria?...eso no lo sabremos, lo único que se es…que Jasper y Puro hueso tendrán una pelea épica pero NO, en el capítulo del "Escape de prisión", oups creo que revele spoilers, quien soy yo…Sakata Gintoki a que no esperaban eso.

 **Fin del capítulo 24**

 **Gintoki es parte de Gintama, solo que es una versión de un fic, mio.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	25. Equipo secreto

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

En la habitación de Amatista, la Muerte y el Chico Universe estaban explorando el cuarto de la Gema de piel Purpura.

-¡Bola de cañón! Dijo Steven emocionado.

Steven se metió en el agua.

-Vieron eso. Dijo Steven feliz.

-Umm…creo que tu chapuzón necesita más altura. Hablo Amatista despreocupada.

Amatista se convirtió en una bola y se lanzo al agua.

-Jajaja, Puro hueso inténtalo. Dijo Steven feliz.

-No. Negó Puro hueso.

-Vamos huesitos. Suplico Amatista bromeando.

-Grr…de acuerdo solo meteré mi cabeza en este charco. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

La Muerte metió su cabeza había jurado escuchar a Amatista nerviosa.

-El Cuarto de Fundición. Dijo Puro hueso en tono tranquilo.

Puro hueso saco su cabeza.

-Tenemos prohibido entrar ahí. Dijo Amatista.

-Si…lose. Decía Puro hueso en tono sereno.

-Hagamos algo menos peligroso. Dijo Amatista feliz.

Amatista señalo una montaña de cosas apiladas la Gema de Pelo Gris insistía que el Huesudo salta lo cual suspirando en derrota salto seguido de Steven y por último la Gema de Piel Purpura.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Steven mirando a su alrededor.

-Estamos en el cuarto de Perla. Respondió Puro hueso en tono neutral.

-Queeeeeeee. Interrumpido Steven sorprendido.

-Ssssh…esa es la burbuja de Rose. Dijo Amatista desconcertada.

-¿Mama hizo esa burbuja? Pregunto Steven confundido.

-Garnet se pondrá taaaan furiosa. Comento Amatista.

Los 3 se acercaron a Perla quien sostenía la burbuja que contenía gemas corrompidas.

-¡Atrapada! Alerto Amatista.

-Aah…que haces aquí. Dijo Perla un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú con eso? Pregunto Amatista.

-Yo…solo quería ver como se movían las astillas de burbuja de Rose…y no es asunto tuyo. Respondió Perla.

-Creo que es asunto de Garnet. Dijo Amatista.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Dijeron Puro hueso y Steven.

Las 2 Gemas comenzaban a pelear sin tocar la burbuja.

-Oigan deténgase. Dijo Steven preocupado.

-Ok, ok, suficiente sepárense. Comento Puro hueso en tono neutral y entre cerrojos.

Steven se acercaba y tocaba la burbuja cuidadosamente.

-Steven…ten cuidado. Dijo Perla nerviosa.

-Sí, Steven dámelo. Dijo Amatista feliz.

Amatista y Perla tocaron la burbuja causado que esta reventara y liberara a Gemas corrompidas, que tenían formas de brazos y piernas estas se fueron.

-Ni siquiera toque la burbuja. Decia Puro hueso.

-Debemos buscar a Garnet. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

-No, no lo haremos acabamos de liberar un montón de gemas sin astillas, nadie sabe que harán quien sabe en qué parte del templo, si Garnet se entera nos matara. Dijo Amatista nerviosa.

Puro hueso vio como la Gema de Piel Blanca respiraba nerviosamente, no iba a negar que lo disfrutaba.

-Ella no va enterarse, vamos a encontrarlas a todas. Decia Perla determinada.

-Está bien cada una de ellas y las pondremos en una burbuja como antes. Dijo Amatista feliz.

-Y nada hubiera pasado. Dijo Perla en tono tranquilo.

-y se lo decimos a Garnet. Hablo Steven.

-No. Dijeron Amatista y Perla.

-Se pusieron de acuerdo, esto debe ser una broma. Dijo Puro hueso un poco sorprendido.

Perla le dijo al Chico Universe que sería un secreto entre los 4.

-Si vamos a ser un equipo entonces necesitamos un nombre. Dijo Steven feliz.

Steven comenzaba a entregar 4 tarjetas de pizza.

-Si tienes 5 tarjetas, te darán una pizza gratis. Comento Steven en tono alegre.

-Steven, por favor nada de nombres de equipo. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

Ahora la Gema de Piel Purpura golpeaba a una Gema Corrompida, Amatista y Perla atacaron a sus respectivos objetivos.

-AAAAAAA. Grito Steven.

Puro hueso uso su Hoz salvando a Steven.

-A la siguiente habitación. Dijo Puro hueso un poco serio.

El Huesudo observo como Perla y Amatista trabajaban juntas hasta se daban una leve sonrisa.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Dijo Puro hueso en tono neutral.

Ahora la Gema de Pelo Purpura empujaba a las gemas corrompidas, que fueron atacadas por Puro hueso y Perla.

-Esas fueron todas. Hablo Puro hueso.

Los 4 estaban en la habitación de Perla.

-No lose…¿estas segura que son todas? Pregunto Perla preocupada.

-Por supuesto. Respondió Amatista en tono serena.

-Steven, la burbuja. Dijo Puro hueso.

-A la orden. Dijo Steven emocionado.

El Chico Mágico creo una burbuja luego fue dejada en la Habitación de Fundición, cuidadosamente sin que Garnet se enterara.

-Genial…y ahora que haremos. Pregunto Steven feliz.

-Nada, la misión ya termino. Respondió Amatista.

-Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad y nunca hablaremos de este asunto. Dijo Perla.

-Steven…quiero terminar la casa. Protesto Puro hueso en tono neutral y entre cerrojos.

Unas horas después, Steven estaba sentado junto con Peridot (humana) y Corage, los 3 comían papas fritas.

-Los 4 teníamos un equipo. Comento Steven un poco deprimido.

-…Paso algo en tu casa. Dijo Peridot preocupada.

El Chico Mágico le contó a la Pequeña Rubia.

-Hmm…no soy buena, dando consejos, pero creo que necesitan ayuda. Dijo Peridot en tono tranquila.

-¿Ayuda? Parpadeo Steven confundido.

-…Amatista y Perla no van a poder ocultar esto, es por eso que debes inventar…una mentira mejor. Sugirió Peridot.

-Claro, gracias Peridot. Dijo Steven feliz.

Ahora Steven iba acompañado de Puro hueso ya que estaban sentados en la pizzería.

-Se lo dirías, a Garnet verdad. Comento Puro hueso.

-Si. Dijo Steven un poco determinado.

-Haces lo correcto, Steven. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

Garnet se sentaba.

-Gar. Interrumpido Steven.

-Amatista y Perla, rompieron la burbuja de Rose que contenía Gemas corrompidas. Dijo Puro hueso rápidamente.

-¡Puro hueso! Protesto Steven un poco molesto.

-Oye, tenía que decirlo. Dijo Puro hueso nervioso.

-Los escucho. Dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos.

Los 3 formaron un plan, momentos después todos estaban en la Habitación de Perla.

-Que te sucede, Garnet. Dijo Amatista molesta.

-Se lo que paso con los fragmentos de las Gemas. Hablo Garnet seriamente.

-Uh. Dijo Perla nerviosa y sudando.

-Yo fui. Dijo Puro hueso en tono calmado.

-También yo. Agrego Steven un poco determinado.

-...Chicos no deberían jugar cerca del templo, jeje. Dijo Perla un poco nerviosa.

Garnet ponía sus brazos hacia atrás.

-Si nadie tiene nada más que decir, Steven y Puro hueso quedan castigados. Comento Garnet en tono neutral.

-Noooo…no me castigues. Dijo Steven fingiendo.

-Vengan. Ordeno Garnet en tono neutral.

Hasta que una mano gigante atrapo a la Gema de Piel Morena, causado susto en Perla y Amatista quienes intentaron detenerla, pero fue inútil ya que eran 2 brazos gigantes, la Muerte solo observaba tranquilo incluyendo al Chico Universe.

-Amatista, transfórmate en algo pequeño. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-No puedo, tengo miedo hazlo tú. Negó Amatista.

-No puedo concentrarme. Dijo Perla asustada.

Las 2 Gemas fueron apretadas.

-Yo tuve la culpa, nunca debe ir haber ido a buscar esa burbuja. Dijo Perla asustada.

-No habría explotado si no fuera por mí. Decía Amatista asustada.

-Y…corte. Dijo Puro hueso con una leve sonrisa.

Perla y Amatista cayeron al lado de Steven.

-Oh, debieron ver sus caras, jajaja. Dijo Puro hueso feliz.

-No, no. Hablo Amatista en shock.

Puro hueso traía una cámara.

-Así que ustedes solo se llevaran bien, si trato de matarlas. Dijo Garnet un poco sorprendida.

Las 2 Gemas no tenían como analizar la situación de esto.

-Steven, aprecio que quieras unirlas…saben que estamos en el mismo equipo. Aclaro Garnet.

Puro hueso destruyo su tarjeta de pizza, incluyendo Garnet seguido de Amatista y Perla.

-Si…porque somos las Crystal Gems. Dijo Steven con una leve sonrisa.

El Chico Unverse se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Saben que…con esas 5 tarjetas…nos habrían dado una pizza gratis. Comento Steven triste.

-Demonios. Dijo Puro hueso un poco molesto.

 **Fin del capítulo 25.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


End file.
